The Hypothetical
by Ember Nickel
Summary: You stacked the deck! What if Melissa and David had been walking home from the construction site instead of Jake and Rachel? Copied from an RP at Sinister Shadow's forum.
1. Chapter 1

_A group of six supposedly random humans that contains these four? You stacked the deck!  
Did I? That would have been very clever of me._

The following story is not mine, per se. This is a transcription of an RP on Sinister Shadow's forum called the Hypothetical. It was based on a fanfiction idea I came up with but never wrote. Credit should be given to the following RPers:

TobiasHawk13 as Tobias  
Tobyas as Ax  
Cobalt as Marco and partially Visser Three  
Aizxana as Melissa and Cassie. (I was David and partially Visser Three.)

So without further ado, The Hypothetical.

Melissa Chapman exited the mall at the same time as Cassie. The two girls hadn't known each other very well, but after being assigned to a science project together, an acquaintance had emerged.

"Hey, Cassie? Mind if I walk this way with you? We can talk about that project we've gotta do for science," Melissa called. And then came Tobias, another group member. "Hey, Tobias. How's it going? Pretty rough assignment we got given, huh?" she said.

"Yeah," Tobias replied.

"I've just met up with Cassie a few minutes ago. We were gonna walk home and discuss the project. Do you want to join us?" Melissa continued.

"Sure, thanks," said Tobias.

"I think the others are around somewhere too. They might join us later. I guess we should get off, you live not too far from me don't you?" queried Melissa.

"No, I only need to go a few blocks that way." Tobias pointed toward an abandoned construction site.

"I suppose that's a good short cut... but I don't like the look of that old site. There could be guys dealing out there and everything."

"It's shorter."

"Well, I guess all these roads are pretty dodgy. You've won me over, I guess we could take the short cut."

Together with Cassie and the two other group members, Marco and David, they walked to the construction site. "What's that?" Tobias called, pointing at something in the sky.

Melissa said: "I don't know. How odd! It looks like some kind of shooting star."

It crashed to earth. The scared kids hid, but Tobias suggested, "Let's investigate."

"Woah - ever seen anything like that? Doesn't look like any aircraft I've ever seen." Melissa said in wonder. The door of it opened, and a shadow was seen. "Something's coming out, Tobias! Is it just my imagination...or is that not human?"

It stepped out, then collapsed on the ground.

(Do not be afraid, I must warn you of the terrible fate that awaits this planet-) The voice seemed to come from the creature.

"Tobias? Did you hear that? It sounded like it was in my head!" Melissa gasped.

The creature, an alien named Elfangor, explained the Yeerk invasion of Earth, and told David to bring a blue box from the spaceship.

"Are we all agreed to do this? This is a pretty bit step we're about to take. We can't go back on this." Melissa spoke.

Elfangor continued his explanation.

"Morph? You mean like...change into animals? We could do that?" asked Melissa.

(Yes.)

"Wow. But it will be dangerous, right? Saving the world from these...yeerks...? We're just kids! How can we handle that? Can't you pass this over to the military or something?"

(The Yeerks are the military.)

"Welll... I guess we don't have a choice. It's up to us. Who else is in?"

"I'm in," Tobias said.

"Okay, so we do this," Melissa said. "Here goes nothing." She reached out to touch the cube. Tobias did so too, and it grew brighter.

(Now go before Visser Three kills you), Elfangor commanded.

"We can't leave you!" Tobias exclaimed.

Elfangor showed Tobias memories of the Yeerks. (I seem to remember you from somewhere...but you must go, no time for subtleties.)

Tobias left, rather reluctantly. Visser Three's Blade Ship landed. (Be careful. Try not to be noticed,) Elfangor instructed. Visser Three came out, and as Tobias turned away, morphed an Antarean Bogg and ate the prince.

"Oh, my god! That's awful!" Melissa exclaimed. Hork-Bajir controllers heard. "Everyone - run! Get out of here before they see us!" she called. Tobias ran away fairly quickly. "Everyone split up! Get out of here! We'll meet up tomorrow!" Melissa ran her butt out. With her gymnastic grace, she vaulted over the fence. Everyone ran in separate ways.

Melissa called Tobias the next day. "Hey Tobias. Um... did you still wanna meet up later? Last night was pretty rough..." She said it in a tone of voice like she thought it was all a dream.

"Uhhh, sure. When and where?"

"I got a call from Cassie, maybe we could meet at her barn in a few hours." Cassie's parents ran a wildlife clinic. "I'm going to go after my gymnastics class."

"I'll call the others."

"Cool."

Melissa arrived at Cassie's barn. "Hey Cassie."

"Hi, Melissa. I had a weird dream. With aliens."

"That's so weird, cos so did I. It was really horrible, actually, more of a nightmare. When I woke up I felt so tired and scared."

"Me too. And you were in it, and Marco, and that weird kid Tobias, and that new kid David."

"That's exactly how mine was as well! That's pretty creepy sounding to me..."

Marco entered. "Ah, people are already here. So then...shall I be polite and not mention it? Or start screaming and yelling and never ever stop?"

Tobias walked in. "Did everyone have the same dream?"

"It's really strange, but I think we all did!" Melissa said.

"Duh! Have you not worked it out yet?" Marco said. Switching to a sarcastic tone, he continued. "Cassie, was there a reason why you invited us to a barn full of _animals_ and not your house?"

"I just thought it would be more private this way!"

"So nothing to do with the animals then...? Are you guys going to stop talking about dreams and accept this was real?"

Melissa looked scared. "What? But...I don't belive it was real. It can't be!"

"This isn't a dream...this isn't a dream..." Tobias muttered.

"Heck no!" erupted David. "We need to get that cube back!"

Marco replied, "Well done, new boy. This isn't a dream. This is all very real. but I'm telling you now, I might know what's going on, but I'm not being in any fights."

"I think we should. I mean, no one knows about this but us." Tobias said.

"Agreed. We're just kids, we can't handle this. But if we can get sell the cube to the FBI or someone, it'll be out of our hands, and cash'll be in 'em," David contributed.

"No way man. I'm not fighting anyone," said Marco.

Melissa, too, spoke. "I still can't believe this is happening...but I'm in. We're the only people who can fight the Yeerks."

Tobias replied to David. "You heard the Andalite, FBI could be controllers!"

"You got any better ideas?"

Melissa cut in. "Tobias is right. We can't pass this over to anyone else."

Marco said, "Well... ok, I'm in. If everyone else is, I can't back out. But if I get into trouble, my dad's going to go to pieces...he won't be able to cope on his own." Marco's mom had disappeared on a rough night in her boat several years ago.

"I guess we should think about morphing then," Melissa said. "What did the Andalite say, that we could change into animals? Woah...how does that work, I can't imagine it! All I remember he said was you just have to touch an animal and focus on it, and then carry on focusing and you can become it! And don't stay in morph for over 2 hours." She looked around at the barn. "Hey Cassie, what animals do you have?"

"No way!" Marco said. "Don't tell me someone is going to do it!"

"I guess we have to. Better than being infested by Yeerks," said David.

"Yeah, rather dead than being infested." Melissa agreed.

"Now there I'm drawing the line," David responded.

"Yeah...this will be tough. Hopefully it won't come to that but I think that being infested would be worse than death...that's just me. Anyway, Cassie? You know loads about animals don't you? They're going to be our only weapon! What do you have we could morph?"

"I have birds,foxes-Aaaaah!" Cassie saw a strange bug. "What is that thing?"

(I am an Andalite morphed into a type of bug in my homeworld.)

(Visser Three?) asked David.

"Whoa! You're an Andalite! How did you get here?" asked Melissa.

"At last...the cavalry have arrived..." said Marco, very dryly.

(No my name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil. I ran out of the dome ship in bug morph so I wouldn't die. I told my brother to do so but he said no, now he's...gone.)

"I'm so sorry! We were with your brother at the end. He was the one who saved us. Will you help us fight the Yeerks?" said Melissa.

"Please say yes, please say yes..." David muttered.

"Sure...one Andalite. That's gonna make all the difference!" Marco said.

(Only if your prince allows me to do so.)

"Our what?" asked David.

"Oh, yeah, cos there's loads of royals just milling about here." said Marco.

Ax had not caught Marco's sarcasm. (Well will one of them let me join?)

"Well I don't have a problem with it. We need all the help we can get." Melissa said.

"Sure...cos SIX is going to be _so_ much better than five. We're _sure_ to win against the Yeerks with six people." Marco added.

Cassie whispered to the others, "Who will be our prince?"

David pointed to Tobias. "He seems like he knows what he's doing."

"Do you need a Prince to fight then, Aximilli?" asked Melissa. "Well, you are really intent on fighting this war, aren't you Tobias? Maybe he could be 'prince'? Or, Cassie? I'm sure you could do it, you know so much about animals and all. What does everyone say? Or maybe Ax should choose."

"I think it should be up to Ax. As long as it's not me," Marco said.

"I think Tobias would be pretty good." said Melissa.

"I dunno, David seems hardcore, but perhaps Tobias is like that too. But can't we decide that later. I wanna get down to some morphing! I mean, we're in a barn here, nowhere better for acquiring some cool animals."

"Well...one second you were scared of the fight next you want to morph! But yeah I think it's a good idea! We should know how to morph. Cassie said there were some foxes, birds and other cool animals. And I can see some horses and loads of other creatures!"

"Just imagine being a horse! The speed, the power!"

"I know! Must be scary. I don't want to go first! Anyone wanna be brave and try it?"

(I need to resume my normal form. You can watch me and see how it is done.) Ax's demorph caused widespread vomiting.

David pinched himself nervously. "I'll do it."

"Woah! That was SO creepy! Did it hurt! Oh wow, David, I can't believe you're going to try it! What are you going to morph?" asked Melissa.

"Do a... fox! I always loved foxes." Marco said.

"I'll do a lion, assuming you have one of those?"

"Actually," said Cassie, "I have a wounded leopard and a lynx."

"Nice one. Maybe we could find a zoo or something later as well and get some morphs. As soon as someone else does it to make sure we're not dreaming, I'd love to do a cat or something." Melissa said.

"Oh! I always wanted to be a hamster. Or perhaps a chihuahua..." said Marco.

"You're already a hamster, Marco! Hehe." giggled Melissa.

(He does not look like a hamster, nor does he have fur. The only relationship i see is that they're both mammals.)

"I love your sense of humour, Ax," said Melissa.

Marco winked at her. "And I'm sure you're the sort of girl that finds hamsters extremely cute."

"Eh, only if they are holding a diamond ring and know how to morph Brad Pitt!"

Marco grinned slyly.

(Who's Ax?)

"You don't mind if we call you that, do you, Aximili? Only it's a mouthful to keep saying Aximili-Esgarrouth-Something. Although since you don't have a mouth I guess you guys wouldn't notice. But no offense, you can call me Mel if you like!" said Melissa.

(Yes, now when does your prince come back I need to ask if I can help you in battle.)

"Oh yeah, leader. Um, I'm not sure. I think they just popped out for a second." She looked awkwardly at David and Marco as to say 'have we even chosen a leader yet?'

"I don't know why you're looking at me. I think we should wait for David," Marco said.

Melissa whispered to him, "David? Do we even know him? We only met the guy yesterday cos he got put in our project group. No offense to him or anything, I'm sure he's really good and all at leading, but maybe we should get to know him a little better first? But yeah, we should see if Tobias and him get back."

Marco whispered back, "That's true, but I've seen him around school and he seems ok. As in helps people when they drop their books. But I could be wrong. It could be an act."

"Ah ok. But the leader would have to make some pretty tough choices. I mean, they might be able to tell people what morphs to do and volunteer for stuff, but what about when it comes down to deciding whether someone lives or dies? I hate to admit it, but this is a war and we are going to have to find a way to survive even if we have to make difficult decisions."

(That is what I would expect from a true leader.)

Marco suggested, "You seem to know what you're doing, Melissa. Ax, how about a princess?"

Melissa responded, "Yeah, that is true, Ax. But could any of us actually do this? We're all just school kids. None of us have been in the army of anything like that. Has anyone ever faced a really serious choice like this before?"

"Tobias has." Marco commented. An orphan and loner, Tobias lived with various relatives, none of whom cared greatly about his well-being.

(You could try...)

"Yeah...Tobias had a tough life didn't he?" Melissa responded. "My friend Rachel had a crush on him and told he'd had to make some choices." Rachel was not only a gymnast, but Cassie's best friend. Melissa addressed Ax. "Me? Huh?"

(Yes.)

"Woah... that's an honour I have to say! But I haven't led anything like this before! All I

I've bean a leader of is gymnastics teams. Well I'll give it a go for now if that's ok with everyone but maybe we should have a proper vote later."

"I'm all up for you to be leader, as long as it's ok with everyone else." said Marco.

(I'm with you 129.6 percent.)

"Thanks very much! I'll give it the best I can. We can check with Cassie and Tobias later but for now I'll do my best." Slightly joking, Melissa added, "Ax? Is there some kind of poem or oath I have to take?"

(No of course not you are the queen assume you have already done that?)

"Ok, I guess so. Well, I guess we should try and get some morphs on the go. Then maybe we could go over to the construction site in morph, see if there are any Yeerks around. See if anyone we know is a Yeerk."

"Good idea. Go on then, you first." Marco grinned innocently.

"Aww man! I guess everyone expects me to throw myself into the deep end now! Ok, well for my first morph, I don't want anything too strange. I saw a cat about some where earlier. How about a kitty?" Melissa asked Cassie, who caught it and brought it over.

(Princess Melissa? May I acquire a human morph so I can fit in better?)

Melissa laughed nervously at being called Princess Melissa. "Sure, Ax, that's a good idea. Maybe you should acquire one of us because Cassie doesn't think we should acquire other people without them knowing."

"You can acquire me. Just don't go any where with lots of girls though." Marco winked.

Melissa grinned. "No, Ax, don't. You might get laughed at. But we should hurry, it's getting dark and the later we leave getting to the construction site the fewer people there will be. Marco? Wanna pick a morph to try? I'm going to acquire the cat." She placed her hand gingerly on the cat and acquired it. "Ok...woah. That was strange. I've got a cat's DNA inside me!"

"Ok," said Marco, looking around." Ohhh, how about an owl, I bets there's one in here somewhere... ah here we are." He acquired it. "Right then. Anyone else?"

"Ready then, Ax? Want to acquire one of us? Can you morph a human then? But you should maybe morph a dog or something for when we look round the site, incase the people there see you as human and start asking you questions!" suggested Melissa.

(I can morph both of you and a dog...) Before anyone could object, Ax acquired Marco and Melissa. (Now where is the dog?)

Melissa was impressed. "You can acquire two of us together? Cool. Cassie? Could you show Ax the dog please?"

"Yes of course. The dog is over there." Cassie pointed.

Ax acquired it. (Now may we go?)

"Alright, so we have an owl, a dog and a cat. We should morph though and practise...I'm gonna give it a go!" Melissa volunteered. She started to morph to cat, but her clothes fell off.

Ax morphed the dog. (I see you lose your outer skin when you morph; that is odd...)

(Whoa! Oh my god!) exclaimed Melissa. (This is so weird! I've got fur! And a tail! And wow! A real liking for little mice! Where'd my clothes go? Hmm...might have to think about that issue later.) She leapt up onto the table. (Boy can this cat move. It's like being made of liquid metal!)

(I suggest you run, princess Melissa.) Ax barked at the cat.

(Oh no! A dog! Cat...says...RUN!) She leapt behind the cages. (Ok that's it, I'm gonna demorph now.) Melissa blushed as well as a cat could. (Cassie could you pass me my clothes when I'm done please?)

"Here." With a whisper she added "Try not to do it in front of Marco…"

"Thanks, Cassie. Tell him to turn away! I don't want him staring at me! I wonder if there's any type of clothing we can morph?"

(You can only morph up to the skin or anything close to it.)

"Tight clothes? Hmm...I have my gymnastics leotard in my bag. I might try that. Marco, you should test out your morph soon, yeah?" Melissa got her leotard out of her bag and put it on, away from Marco! Ax demorphed. "That's so strange looking Ax! Keep that tail out of the way! I'm cold wearing this, I'm gonna morph and see if it works." She morphed to cat again.

(Needless to say, it worked.)

(Cool! Well, at least we can morph some type of clothes. Marco and Cassie, do you guys have any tight stuff like this? I have some more leotards at home if you don't.) Melissa demorphed.

Marco grinned at Melissa. "Hehe! Great leotard Melissa! You look really fantastic. Meow!"

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, if we're over with the lechering... anyone who hasn't morphed yet, do so please, quickly. Anyone who has gone home, I will call and let them know that we are going to the site now and they can either meet us there in morph or see us tomorrow at school." David and Tobias had gone. "Ready to try out your owl morph, Marco? You'd better find some tight stuff to wear."

"Ok...I really can't believe I'm doing this. This is so insane! I've got my cycling shorts in my gym bag that our phys-ed teacher makes us wear. I'll put those on first." He winked at Melissa. "Try to keep your eyes off me!" Marco put on his shirt and morphed owl.

"Yeah, whatever Marco, I will. That is a funny morph! You are covered in hair and have a tail but nothing else has changed!"

"Not as funny as yours was. You had no hair til the last second!" He finished morphing. (My eyesight is soooooo cool! It's like turning on a floodlight! And I can fly! Wicked! This is so great!)

(May I test out my human morph?)

"I'll morph a fox after ax does his human morph, how did he get human morph anyway?" Cassie looked at Melissa and Marco suspiciously.

"Um, actually Cassie, Ax acquired me and Marco. No idea what he will end out looking like! Ax maybe you should acquire another animal before you test your morph out? Do you have to be in your original form to acquire animals?"

(Yes, and I'll morph that animal over there.) Ax pointed to, acquired, and morphed a bald eagle.

"Wow, that's such a cool morph!" exclaimed Melissa. "An eagle. The symbol of American pride. Ok, everyone else, morph your animal and we'll go to the construction site and we'll see who's there!" Marco morphed his owl, and Ax flew over to the site.

(Melissa, Marco, everybody? Are you here?) he called out.

(Wow! Flying's amazing! You should have morphed a bird, Melissa!) said Marco.

(I'm sure I'll get a chance, but being a cat is great too. It's like being the most amazing gymnast ever. Olga Korbut has nothing on a cat.

Ok, here we are. They probably won't notice us but try and keep away from the controllers.)

(Marco, do our morphs fly close together?) asked Ax. If we look even the slightest bit suspicious, we're dead.)

"There's loads of police around. And some random guys over there where the ship was. I can't see anything of the ship though, maybe they destroyed it already." Marco said.

(I guess the Yeerks aren't going to leave bits of alien ship Hey, I recognise that guy in brown jacket. He works with my mom,) said Melissa. (And, that guy in the grey suit looks familiar. I think I know him.) He turned around. (Oh...no. It's...It can't be him! He can't be a controller! NO! No!)

(That man looks strangely like you...) Ax realized.

(I...don't believe it...my Father. He's a Controller.)

(I'm really sorry,) said Ax, (but you cannot let family get in the way of something that could cost lives, as much as I miss Elfangor I cannot keep sulking over his death. I hoped that helped, princess Melissa.)

(Yeah...good observation, Ax.) said Marco. (Melissa - your father is Assistant Principal Chapman isn't he?) He muttered "sorry" really awkwardly; he wasn't the best at emotions. (Anyway, now we have some information. The Yeerks have infiltrated the school. And by the looks of things, the police too.)

(Thanks, Ax. That _was_ helpful.) Melissa replied. (This is something we'll all have to deal with I guess. A few of us have lost someone to the Yeerks. You have. Now I have. But I think this just gives us a real reason to fight.)

(Friends? Do you have a place where I can rest and not be noticed,) asked the Andalite.

(There's some woods just west of Cassie's farm, just miles and miles of forest. You should be ok there you keep away from the roads.) Melissa heard her dad say something. (Guys! I just heard my dad say something about some club called The Sharing. I've heard my parents talk about it before, like some kind of youth group. I think they run it at our school. Maybe we could go along in morph tomorrow and check it out. There could be more Controllers there and we can find out how deep this invasion goes.)

(Yeah I've heard about the Sharing too. Like some boy scouts cleaning-up-the-city thing. Like a load of dorks to me.), said Marco.

(Yeah well they're not gonna be dorks if they're Yeerks who are planning an alien invasion.)

('Spose. Anyway we should head back. We've been in morph for over an hour and it's getting late. My dad is gonna screw and I'm gonna need like 30 hours sleep to recover from this majorly insane evening. Possibly a straitjacket later on tonight too.

Ax flew to his new resting spot. After school the next day, Melissa looked for him in the forest. (Hey Ax! There you are! It took me forever to find you! Even with a cat's sense. What are you doing treading the ground like that with your hoof?)

(Feeding.)

(Oooh...so that's how you eat with no mouth! Anyway, I just came to say that I met the others at our school and we are going to meet up at Cassie's barn later and get some morphs from a place called The Gardens. It's like a place where we keep wild animals. I thought we could do with some better morphs like for fighting or whatever. Cassie knows some good ones. Anyway, better get back and do some homework!)

Tobias flew into the barn in a red-tailed hawk morph he'd acquired.

(That bird it acts oddly almost as if it is sentient,) observed Ax.

"I think it _is_ sentient," said David.

(I'm Tobias.)

(Please resume your normal morph before you get trapped,) Ax said. Tobias demorphed into tight clothing.

(David told me you're doing a project. Anyway I can help?)

"Sure." Tobias explained what the project was.

"Ah, I see."

(It is a very simple matter. Shall I start with zero space? A cylinder has 3 dimensions, 1 (the surface), 2 (3d) and 3 (4th dimension) and it goes through all of those at once without moving.) Ax got into more serious topics. Tobias yawned. Ax was now explaining how other creatures exist and how space flight is possible at an incredible speed.

Tobias cut in. "Ax, our project is only about some basic Earth concept, not how other creatures exist and how space flight is possible at an incredible speed."

(Yes, but isn't my information important too?)

"Maybe we'll hear your information some other time."

Ax felt sad because he couldn't talk about science at his level.

"You seem sad…"

(Oh, it's nothing.)

"What is it?"

(It's just I miss my fellow Andalites.)

"I'm sure you'll be back with them in no time."

Ax didn't believe him, but still cheered up. (Thank you friend.)

"What for?"

David spoke up. "Ax, why don't you write a book about Andalites and stuff and publish it? You could get rich."

Melissa came in looking a bit serious. "Hey, everyone. Tobias, your wearing a morph suit! Did you just morph? Cool! Anyway sorry to drag you away from that fascinating science project we're supposed to be doing, but I found some stuff out last night from my dad."

Marco also came in. "Awww Melissa is waiting for me already!"

Tobias ignored Marco. "What stuff?"

"Whatever, Marco." said Melissa, and addressed Tobias. "Yeah, last night, I found out my dad was a Controller. And later that evening, I discovered my mom is most likely to be one too. So I decided to morph my cat to listen in on them. I found out the Sharing is really some kind of front for the Controllers."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Melissa nodded grimly. "I couldn't believe it. My parents are Controllers. And my dad is the assistant principal, which just means that we're going to have to be extra careful not to let anyone know who we are."

"So what do we do now?"

"Maybe we could check out this Sharing thing. There's a meeting later tonight, up at the school. I saw a sign earlier for it, they are having some barbeque/cook-out thing on the sports field. Maybe we could morph and check it out."

"I'll morph my red tailed hawk morph."

"Good idea, we'll need some cover from the air. I'll morph the cat I did yesterday. I have two cats now! Ax can morph his dog. Marco will have to acquire something else though because he can't really go as an owl as people might notice. And Cassie and David would need something too. Maybe like a hare or pigeon, something that would be seen in a field."

"And everyone needs an insect morph."

"Yeah, insect would be good. Major creep-factor there though! And maybe some strong morphs in case we have to fight. That'd be rather fun. Not the fight of course, the morphing."

"I can't imagine what it's like being an insect. What battle morph should I get? We should also get a water animal."

"For my insect, I want something easy to control, like a fly." Marco said. "I would like a small but speedy animal for my battle morph, like a lynx. And a squirrel, for the more quiet missions, and for spying." He winked at Melissa.

"I guess I would like a fly as my insect morph, an alligator as my battle morph, a mouse and a dolphin," said Tobias.

Melissa rolled her eyes at Marco again. "I know, maybe we could go to The Gardens later before we go to The Sharing. We can get Cassie to get us into the park and the animal cages. They will have loads of great animals there, much better than what she has in the barn.  
For battle morphs, we'd need a variety of stuff, like big cats, strong animals like buffalo or gorillas, anything powerful really! Ok, Marco, there's probably a squirrel around here. You could acquire it now."

Tobias spotted a fly. "And I'll try to get my fly." He started trying to catch it.

"Flies are so impossible to catch aren't they!"

Tobias whispered. "I'm going to try," and leapt at a fly, which flew away. Tobias swore.

Melissa, too, swore before saying "…flies! Maybe they would be good morphs if they can escape like that!" Marco waited for the fly to be caught, and relaxed. "I'm just going to acquire a bird while we're here!" said Melissa to Tobias. "You and Marco both have one." She got Cassie to unlock a cage. "This kestrel looks good. I'll be a kestrel. Ow, it bit me!" She acquired kestrel, then took her hand away quickly!

"Marco, since you're morphing fly also, HELP ME!" called Tobias.

"I'll help as well," Melissa volunteered.

Marco sighed, got up, and made a few pathetic lunges toward the fly before sitting back down again. "Too tiring, sorry."

Melissa climbed up onto a table, made a flying gymnastics leaps and grabbed the fly - but then fells flat on her face! "Got it! But...ouch! Ugh look at this mud on me. You should clean your floor more often Cassie for the sake of clumsy wannabe gymnasts like me! But at least I have the-" Melissa used a choice adjective. "fly!" She acquired it, then passed it to Tobias.

Marco grinned and got up, hand open.

"Cool, we can get the others fly morphs later." said Melissa. "So you want to go to The Gardens now? Before we go to the Sharing? Or tomorrow?"

Marco acquired the fly after Tobias. "What should we do with it? We should but it in a jar or something to save us the trouble next time. And I think the Gardens now, so we are well prepared for the Sharing."

"Ok good one." Melissa put the fly in a jar for later. "Maybe we should put you in there too Marco! Hehe. Cassie can you get us into the Gardens? Rachel said your mom works there?"

David stomped on a fly. "That's how to catch it." He acquired the trapped one.

"Oooook... well that's certainly one way to catch a fly. Anyway David, we were just going off to the Gardens to gets some good morphs, ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, well I think Cassie can get us cheap tickets. We could get the bus over and get in before it closes. Get some good morphs. Let's go!" Tobias followed Melissa.

A while later, they arrived at The Gardens. "Well, here we are. Loads of morphs to choose from as long as we can get behind the cages! What shall we go for first, battle morphs?" suggested Melissa.

"Yup," said David.

"Cool! What shall we go for? We need a good range, we shouldn't all go for the same thing. I like the look of those panthers. They also have lions and other big cats, wolves and hyenas, crocodiles, oxen, and loads of other animals. Shall we meet back here in an hour with our battle morphs? Then we can pick some water morphs."

"Sounds good. I'm going for lion...should I use fly to get inside the cage?"

"Yeah, you could do that! But you will have to find somewhere to morph and put your outer clothes. I am going to the cat cages to so I will come with you some of the way. Where are you going, Tobias, Marco and everyone else?" Melissa headed towards Big Cats.

"I'd like a gorilla morph. Ok, I know I'm a big, strong, maaaan already, but just to emphasize my point, to you Melissa." Marco grinned. "And I think we should get wolves or something too, they would be good for the forest. Cassie says they can run well too. Which is probably a good thing. I have a strange niggling feeling we are going to be doing a little running now and again."

"Will you stop with the jokes already!" Melissa rolled her eyes in exasperation, but with a hint of a joke. "Yeah, a gorilla sounds good. Why do you need to morph one though? You are already a big monkey."

"I acquired a crocodile. Who else already acquired something?" Tobias asked.

"I got a panther, woah...that's 3 cat morphs I have now. I wonder if I'm a cat or a dog person! But it was really scary acquiring it. I snuck in the back door but it took me like half an hour just to get near the thing! Partly because of nerves and partly because to stop being seen! Marco has a gorilla, and David has a lion. Marco thinks we should get wolf morphs."

"Half an hour? The crocodile almost bit off my hand at least 6 times. What about Cassie?"

"I think Cassie had a horse morph and she wants a wolf too. But did you find the animals went quiet when you acquired them?"

"That probably saved my life."

"Yeah...we should try doing that on those Yeerks," said David.

"I don't think we could get to touch a lot of Yeerks," Tobias said.

"Yeah. I wish it were that easy! I guess we'd better get these wolf and water morphs, I hope that acquiring trace thing works here too! Anyone have any other requests? Does everyone know about the plan for tonight? With the Sharing meeting?" asked Melissa.

"Can you summarize it?" David replied.

"Melissa thinks that the Sharing is a front for the Yeerks. so we're morphing something tonight, and spying on the Sharing meeting that's happening," Tobias told him.

"All right. I'll be there."

Marco reappeared. "I just got my gorilla morph, Cassie opened the door for me. Should we get our wolves now?"

"Sure," said Tobias.

"Ok! Gorilla, lion, panther and crocodile. I'm so not gonna remember that! Yeah we'd better hurry so we can go to the meeting. Does everyone have a morph to go in?" Melissa asked. She tries to find her way to Wolves, then got lost and followed Cassie, as did Tobias. "I don't know how to get in, the wolves have a huge enclosure and the entrance is underground. Maybe we'll have to do what David did and morph birds or something and fly over the fence."

"I'll morph my red tailed hawk morph," Tobias said.

"Ok! I'll morph my kestrel." Melissa hid behind an old enclosure and began to morph. "Hope everyone has a morph suit!"

"Of course we do!" Tobias hid behind a tree and morphed.

Melissa flew up into the air and over the fence. (Wow, this is the first time I've morphed a bird! It's amazing!)

Tobias flew up. (You can see why I prefer this morph.)

David morphed a bird he had acquired. (Ooh! Worm! Juicy juicy juicy-what the heck am I doing?)

(Don't know.)

(The eyesight is amazing! I can see about ten wolves from here! I think you are getting caught up in the bird's mind, David! What hawk morph do you have?) Melissa swooped down to ground and started to demorph out of sight.

(I love flying!) Tobias exulted. He dove down and demorphed.

David replied to Melissa, (It has wings. That's really all I know, or care about it.)

"Oh right! Maybe it's an eagle. It's pretty big. Gosh, this demorph is so weird! I'm still not used to it. I've only done a cat morph a few times before this, I haven't morphed as much as you, Tobias."

"I think it's a peregrine falcon," Tobias said.

"Ok! I don't know much about hawks, Cassie does! Maybe she knows. Oh, there is a wolf over there. It looks asleep. Maybe we can acquire it." Melissa walked nervously over.

Tobias went over to the wolf, gently touched it, and acquired it.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a little..._too _easy?" said David.

Melissa whispered to Tobias, "Oooh well done!" She acquired the wolf herself, so did Cassie and Marco. "Your go David." He, too, acquired it. "Ok! Great! Glad that's over with. Water morphs now? I think there are sharks, otters, dolphins, octopus and fish here."

"Ok!" Marco got dressed and walked to the dolphin tank. "Dolphins are cute. Never thought I'd be one. Just shows how insanely crazy my life has become right now."

"Yeah, our life has become slightly strange the last 2 days!" Melissa went to the dolphin tank.

Marco acquired the dolphin. "Nice. I've heard about dolphins, they seem so fun!"

David said to Melissa, "Slightly? Bit of an understatement."

"Hehe, just a bit," she replied. "Ok, has everyone got a dolphin morph?"

Tobias acquired it. "What about Ax?"

"Hmm, Ax will be tricky. Where's he gone off to anyway? The wolves were ok because in the wood he couldn't be seen, but the dolphin tank is more open. But...I think there is a smaller one inside! There will be less people around and if there are we could cause a distraction or something."

"Where is Ax?" Tobias looked around, and spotted a commotion at a food stand. "What's that?"

"Uh oh! Andalites don't have mouths! Ax is going mad in his human morph! Ok when I said about a distraction, I meant for one of us to provide it! Better get him away!" Melissa ran over to Ax, dragging him away from the buns kicking and screaming. Tobias helped drag Ax. "Awww man, Ax, you should really try and calm down! People are watching us!"

"Buns! Bun-zuh! Buh-nuh-z! That makes a nice sound. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. ou-nud!"

"Ax, keep the noise down! Everyone is watching us now!" Melissa put a hand over Ax's mouth and dragged him to the dolphin pool. "Sorry I had to drag you like that Ax, but we really had to shut you up!"

"Shut. Up. Shutup. Shaddup! Shuttup. Sh. Buns!" Ax spotted a cigarette butt, picked it up, and ate it. "Mmm! Delicious!"

"No, Ax! Don't eat that" but Melissa could only watch in disgust as he did..."Ugh, that's disgusting! Tobias, help me to get him to demorph so he shuts up and stops eating rubbish! There's no one around, I checked." Ax tried to eat a rock, but spat it out in disgust.

"Ax-man, demorph," said Tobias.

"Why should I? Shoo. Why. Why shoo. Shouwhy!" he responded.

Marco came running over. "Oh, man, that is gross. And not to mention totally insane. Can I get you anything to go with those, Ax? Some dirt? Maybe some week-old burger? A leaf?"

"Shut up, Marco," said Melissa. "Come on, Ax, you gotta demorph! You're too wrapped up in the human brain!"

"Leaf?" asked Ax. "What is that? Thutuh. Is it delicious? Cious. Cious."

"No, Ax, it is not delicious. You don't wanna eat it. Come on, Ax, you really have to try and demorph."

"I do not want to. Won wonuh. I like it here! Heruh! Huhere!"

"Well, not if you get stuck like this! Think of your tail! Would you really trade buns for your tail?"

Ax immediately started to demorph.

"Finally," said Tobias.

"At last! I was getting seriously freaked out!" said Marco.

"Yeah. Ok, Ax you gotta acquire that dolphin now! Better hurry in case someone comes along before you morph back," Melissa said.

(Yes, Princess Melissa.) He acquired the dolphin.

"Riiiight, you don't have to call me Princess, Ax! Ok, so everyone has a dolphin morph, a wolf morph and a battle morph right? Cool."

(I do not have a battle morph, but I think that in my Andalite body I will be ready to battle.)

In an English accent, Marco said, "You can call ME Lord Marco if you wish."

Tobias rolled his eyes.

(Why should I, Marco?)

"Well, Melissa doesn't want to be called Princess, so if you need someone to call royalty, I'm all up for it!" In the English accent he continued. "Lord Marco does sound rather smart, would one agree?"

"Yeah, right, Marco." said Melissa. "Yeah, your Andalite body is fine for battle Ax! And it would be risky for you to go in any more cages in case you get seen. Ah well I think everyone has a good morph so we'd better get back if we are going to do this Sharing thing tonight. There are always animals at Cassie's barn anyway!"

"No, it does not sound smart." Tobias said to Marco.

(I call Princess Melissa Princess Melissa because she is leading everybody. If you would lead everybody, you'd be called Prince Marco. If I led everybody, I would be called Prince Aximili.)

Melissa rolled her eyes at Marco again. "Thanks Ax, but you make me feel too important for my own good! But maybe we should get going back to the barn. Ax? Want to morph back to human? But try and stay away from any buns and stuff, ok!"

"Yeah...he probably becomes more noticeable when he's human than an Andalite. I bet if we cloned him, and one Ax went as human eating cinnamon buns, and the other went as Andalite, people would stop and stare at the Ax eating buns and pay no attention to the Andalite Ax!" said Marco.

"Well, when there are no yeerks and no Controllers, I'll let you carry out that experiment, Marco. Ax and David? Do you have a common animal for going to The Sharing meeting tonight? It will be outside in a field by the school. I have a cat morph, Tobias has his hawk, and Marco has a squirrel I think. We should find out if David and Cassie have one too."

Ax morphed a hawk and flew to the barn. (I miss Cinnabons almost as much as I miss my homeworld, oh the taste, and that white thing with fire set upon it! That taste was wonderful but could never compete with the splendidness of a cinnamon bun.)

Melissa laughed at Ax. (You could probably do commercials and adverts for cinnamon buns, Ax. I can just imagine your human face in the commercial breaks crying 'Bun-zah! Bun-zuh! You must buy cinnamon bun-zuh!' I'm sure everyone would be rushing out to buy them after seeing that!)

Marco morphed osprey and flew back to the barn. (Is that before or after he completely freaks out the entire TV viewing population?)

(Marco? Have you got a morph for checking out the Sharing tonight? It will be light so an owl might get noticed.) Melissa arrived back at the barn and demorphed.

"Gorilla? Hehe kidding. I've got an osprey, owl, wolf, gorilla and dolphin."

"Yeah...can't see a gorilla going down too well! But Cassie has loads of animals you can pick from. Seagull, pigeon, squirrel, dog?"

"I'll be a pigeon," said David. "Marco can be a dog, we all know he's a...y'know."

"Eh? Yeah, I'm a what, punk?" Marco replied.

"Ok, boys, let's not start arguing here! Ok, David, get Cassie to let you acquire a pigeon. Marco? What are you going to acquire?" said Melissa.

"I'll be a squirrel. No way I'm being a dog now. But I think a pigeon suits David fine." Marco acquired a squirrel, David acquired a pigeon.

"Ok! So everyone has a morph for tonight? We'd better make our way over. When we get there, try and listen in on my dad and the others he's with. Didn't Elfangor say something about the Yeerks needing Yeerk pools? Maybe we could find out where they are." Cassie and Ax acquired seagulls.

"Yeah...probably a death trap for all who enter...Can't wait. This is going to be such an insane night." said Marco. "Are we going to fly there or get the bus and find somewhere to morph?"

"I think we should fly over, or we'll have to find somewhere for our clothes! And I can't let my dad see me there, or he'll be suspicious. He was already quizzing me about the construction site last night!"

Ax flew to the Sharing. (So what are we listening for?)

Melissa morphed kestrel, and flew to the Sharing. (Just anything that might tell us where the Yeerk pool is, or any other plans they have. Also maybe we can look out for people who we know, as they might be Controllers.)

(I do not know anybody but you and the gracious people at the zoo who fed me cinnamon buns.)

(Ah, ok Ax. The rest of us will keep a look out though. Just one rule for you though - if you see any cinnamon buns, no demorphing to eat them!

Okay, let's get this over with,) said David.

(Ok, well let's go! This shouldn't be too difficult. Just act natural. Me, Marco and Cassie are the only ones who will even be on the ground all the time. Anyone who is going hawk, stay up in the air or a tree and watch. Marco, go among the people but act like squirrels so don't be too friendly! I'll be a cat so pretend to stay away from me! Cassie, David, Ax you are pigeons so you can act quite friendly like you want some food or whatever!) Melissa flew down behind the bike sheds, demorphed, and morphed to cat.

(Food? I can eat food? Oh the pleasure!) said Ax.

Marco morphed to a squirrel. (Whoa! This squirrel is INSANE! I feel like I've drunk a dozen cups of coffee!)

(Yeah, Ax, as a seagull you will probably want to eat more food that when you are human! Just don't get carried away, ok? We don't want to cause a scene,) said Melissa. (Ok, is everyone morphed? Tobias, are you staying as a hawk?)

(I'd better remorph...don't want to be stuck as a bird.) David de- and remorphed.

(I smell food at that cylinder object. May I go and feast, princess Melissa?) Ax asked.

(Um, ok Ax but just don't go too mad! We have a job to do remember!) Melissa said. (Ok I'm gonna go listen in on my dad and see if that guy with him is a Controller. They might mention him. David? Would you be able to check up on that group of people with that tall guy? Thanks. Marco, you and Cassie could listen to the kids and see if anything comes up.)

Marco scampered off with Cassie. (Ok, wonder girl! Wow I love this squirrel, I have soooo much energy.)

David flew over to the tall guy. (You guys, that's Tom! The kid who made varsity in seventh and totally, like, obliterated all the records!)

Ax started eating a moldy, maggot-covered cheeseburger. This is so delicious I don't know how Andalites can live without mouths I must tell my people!)

(Oh, gosh, I recognise Tom too! I think he's the cousin of one of my friends,) said Melissa, referring to Rachel the gymnast. (The school grades were so messed up after that.) She blushed in a feline way. (I hope he's not a Controller, he's too cute!)

(Ewww Ax, that is mega-gross. At least eat some fresh burgers. Hehehe Melissa has a crush! Melissa and Tom...sitting in the tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!) sang Marco.

(Oh pardon me, Princess Melissa would you like to join me in the feast? Marco, what is a burger?) asked Ax.

(Um, maybe later Ax. Thanks for the invite though. Maybe we should have got you a morph which isn't so obsessed with food!) said Melissa. (And for your information, Marco, I don't fancy Tom like that, I just said he was cute!)

(Tom seems quite weak, no muscle, no signs of a warrior no moral! How can you have high regard for this person?)

(Because he has an ability to put balls through hoops,) said David.

(Yeah...there's that! Basketball guys are cute! You don't have to be really muscular to be good looking! And I like his freckles. Unfortunately, I always seem to fall for the bad guys, cos it looks like Tom is a Controller too.)

(Just so you know, Melissa, I'm not the jealous type. Hehe. Why do you think Tom is a Controller anyway?) asked Marco.

(Really, Marco? That's fascinating.) said Melissa dryly. (And I think Tom might be a Controller, because he has been spending a lot of time talking quietly and seriously with my dad. These cat ears are great. They are talking about some serious issues here, and it has nothing to do with the cook-out. Has anyone else heard anything? Aside from Ax going mad over the fries?)

(Ah... maybe he is. That would teach you not always to go for the cute guys. I did hear something though, some people were talking about some kind of gathering later for 'full members'. Whatever they are. Anyway they are meeting in the school hall later.)

(Really? Full members? I wonder if my dad mentions those... hang on I'll go listen.) Melissa ran off to go listen to her father. Ax kept eating, unable to understand why nobody was joining him in eating the scrumptious food. (Hey, Ax? Wanna quit with the feasting and join us doing some work for a change? Or...put it this way, if you leave that burger alone and help us listen in on these Controllers, I'll buy you a cinnamon bun at the mall tomorrow, ok?)

(Oh great idea Melissa, he'll go mad in the food malls. But anyway I just heard some people talking about the full members meeting again. It starts in a few minutes. Think we should check it out, or stay here and avoid certain death?) asked Marco.

Ax diverted his attention from the food immediately. (Cinnamon buns? Of course I will help princess Melissa.)

(Thanks Ax. You can have some buns later!) said Melissa. (For now Marco actually has a good idea! I think we need to follow my Dad, Tom and some of the other guys to this full members thing. It is in the school hall though so we can't go in as birds or 'outdoor' animals.)

Marco said in mock protest, (What, so that's the only good idea I've ever had in my entire life? Yeah right. Here's another one. We can't follow the full members as the morphs we have now, so how about we go as flies?)

(Flies? Hmm...they might work but we've never morphed them before. They might be really difficult to control.)

(Yeah, but it's the only morph that we all have that can't get seen too easily.)

(Yeah,) agreed Ax.

(Ok, so maybe only 2 of us should go as flies just incase it gets difficult to control. Who are the best 2 morphers? The rest can creep in as ground-morphs or stay outside and watch the others, yeah?) said Melissa.

(Cassie is the best morpher,) Tobias said.

(So, Melissa, is that code for who wants to get killed first?) asked Marco.

(Yeah, Cassie is good at morphing. Is that ok for you to go Cassie? The meeting is not for a few minutes so you can practice a bit first. Who else is good? Ax? And Marco, no it's not code to get killed! This should be really simple!) Melissa said. (Ok! So Cassie and Ax are going to go as flies and check out the full members. I'll go as cat and try and sneak in as close as I can. Marco, Tobias, David, you ok to keep watching everyone else?)

(I can't believe you want to spend time watching the school assistant principal. No offense to him if he's your dad Melissa, but he really is a boring old fish. Not to mention creator of THE most pointless rules in academic history.)

(Yes, Princess Melissa,) Ax agreed to go in.

(Marco! He might be a Controller but he's still my dad! How would you feel if your dad was a slave to a Yeerk in his brain!) said Melissa.

(It's ok Melissa, he didn't mean it.) Cassie glared quickly at Marco to shut him up.

(Yeah..yeah...didn't mean it. Are we gonna stand around all day or do this?) Marco asked.

(Yeah, ok, we'd better go!) Melissa ran back to the school with Tobias and Cassie. Cassie demorphed in a janitor's office, and Ax morphed.

Cassie morphed fly. (Whoa! This is weird! Flies have compound eyes! And yeee-haaa can they fly! It's like being in a rocket!)

(I'll keep an eye on the clock and let you guys know how much time you have,) said David.

(No need. Me and Cassie have been in morph for approximately 1 minute and 48 seconds,) said Ax.

(What the-)

Cassie flew off toward the school hall. Melissa crept into it and hid behind some chairs. (What's going on, David?) she asked. Ax followed Cassie, and Tobias landed in a tree outside a window. (Okay, here come the full members.)

(This eyesight is strange, but I can just about see them,) Cassie said.

(The unfull members are heading out to their cars), informed David.

(Maybe they're off home. Maybe this is the end of the day for them now), suggested Melissa.

Ax spotted Visser Three in human morph, and spoke with hate. (Visser Three.)

"Duh," said David.

(Visser Three? He's here! What's he doing?) asked Cassie.

Ax never even heard David. (He's standing up. I believe he is going to give a speech.)

(Probably about to annihilate the whole town. I doubt he's come to say hi that's for sure,) said Marco.

(Is there a Yeerk Pool Complex anywhere near here?)

(Ok everyone - really try and keep out of sight! I should have acquired a mouse or something I feel so obvious here!) Melissa crept further back, hidden.

(I didn't know he could morph a human! That's awful!) said Cassie.

Ax said, (I believe Visser 3 has morphed many humans.)

(That's so wrong! Acquiring a human without their permission? No way!)

(I think we learnt there was a Yeerk pool somewhere nearby when we first got the morphing power. But we don't know where exactly. What does one look like?) asked Melissa.

(How is acquiring a human worse than infesting them!) Marco asked Cassie.

(A Yeerk Pool is a very big pool which the Yeerks have to go to every 3 days, or they'll die of Kandrona starvation. in the Pool there are Kandrona rays. That's a summary of the whole process,) Ax informed.

(I didn't say it was worse, I just said it was wrong,) Cassie said.

(A very large pool? Like a swimming pool? Surely we'd have noticed something like that when we were flying. Or maybe it is underground,) said Melissa.

(Visser 3 is now starting to demorph,) said Ax.

(That will make him easier to listen to. It's difficult to hear things, like speech, as a fly but easier if the other person is thought-speaking,) said Cassie.

(Our number one enemy... Maybe he will mention where this Yeerk pool is,) Melissa said.

(Usually Yeerk Pools have many secret entries,) Ax told them.

(So there could an entrance near by? Maybe in the room where they have the Sharing on normal days! Maybe my dad knows of one! There might be one at my house or something!)

(I highly doubt that there is a Yeerk pool entrance in a home of someone not a Controller.)

("But my dad is Chapman, and a Controller. And my mum is probably one too.)

(But you're not,) said Tobias.

(But I live with my dad. I haven't spotted anything in our house that might be though, even the basement is pretty basic. I just hope there isn't anything there.)

Visser Three finished demorphing. (The plans for this Sharing organisation are going well. We now have over 100 new human Controllers.) Ax flew a bit closer to the Visser.

(So this _is_ an organisation to make people into Controllers!) said Cassie.

"Marco, David, Tobias, how's it going out there? Visser Three has just confirmed our thoughts that the Sharing is a way to recruit new members!" Melissa announced.

(I heard. Visser 3 looks really evil...) Tobias said.

(Oh, man, I knew it! Why do we have to run into the Boss on the second mission! We should have some practice with the low-ranks first!) Marco exclaimed.

Visser Three tried to swat Ax and swore. (These Earth flies! Get them out of here before-) He turned to Chapman. (Right, Iniss, tonight I want you to at the entrance to the Pool. We have more Sharing members ready to be made into Controllers.)

(Now we know what to do today. Follow Chapman,) said Tobias.

(Exactly,) Melissa agreed. (He's gonna show us to the Yeerk pool. But the question is how are we going to do it without being noticed. Flies? Cassie and Ax, how are the flies for spying? Do you think they could be useful later on?)

Visser Three continued. (And if anything goes wrong tonight...it will be your head on the line, Iniss. Everyone else, get back to your daily human business. I will see you all at the infestation down in the pool at 9-o-clock, earth time.)

(They are extremely useful,) said Ax, before almost getting swatted by someone. (Why do humans swat flies?)

(They are pretty good, once you get used to them. You should try and have some practice though later, they are nothing like morphing hawks!) said Cassie.

Melissa responded: (Dunno, Ax, guess it's because they are annoying. At least we know the Yeerks' plans, now we just need to come up with one.)

(May I suggest following that Controller you call Chapman to the Yeerk Pool entrance, sneaking in as flies, then morphing battle morphs and try to attack?) Ax said.

(Oh yeah, attack, right? With all that extensive military combat training they teach in human schools?) said Marco.

(Then, with your military knowledge, you would be better in battle than I would have expected.)

(Hey, Marco, we have the power to morph! If we use the animals' strength and power, it doesn't matter if we can fight as humans or not.) said Melissa. (Cool, Ax, that's a good idea.  
I could go back home and follow him from my house to the school, see exactly where he goes. Everyone else can already be here in fly morph, ready to go. I'll let everyone know where he goes and we can follow him in and check out this pool, see what it's like. Then we can try and stop the people being infested with our battle morphs or something. How's that sound?)

(Cool,) said Tobias.

(I agree, Princess Melissa,) seconded Ax.

(Sounds good to me. But I don't like the idea of fighting though, maybe we can find another way to stop them?) wondered Cassie.

(Hey Ax, ever heard of a little thing called sarcasm? And Cassie? Sorry to burst your bubble but this a war not some save-the-trees hippie thing,) Marco said.

(What is sarcasm?) asked Ax.

Marco rolled his eyes. (It's where you say the opposite of what you mean. Like I've never done any combat training, so I say I have to make a joke.)

(What is the point of your 'sarcasm'?)

(I don't think he's going to get it, Marco,) Melissa said. (Anyway, is everyone happy for tonight? We have about 2 hours before my dad gets to the pool entrance. So we can all go home for a bit, have something to eat and stuff. Then you guys all meet in the school hall just before 9 and I'll be along following my dad to let you know where he goes. Tobias would, you be able to take charge of getting everyone together? That ok?)

Visser Three morphed back into human and left the school, followed by the rest of the Controllers.

"It's just a joke. Joke, right, Ax? Funny? Hahaha? To take our minds of this insane mission?" said Marco.

Melissa went back to the janitors' office and morphed to kestrel. (See you guys at 9 then!)

"Ax, humans aren't as brilliant as you Andalites so we need weirder ways of communicating. Sarcasm is one of them. Uh...see you at 9, Melissa," said David.

(Bye princess Melissa,) said Ax.

"See you guys!" called Marco.

Melissa was in fly morph outside the school at 9 pm. (Hey guys, I hope you can hear me! I think I'm outside the school but I'm still not 100 used to these eyes yet! I'm a fly, resting on my dad's shoulder, he hasn't seen me. I think we are going down towards the gym. Is everyone here in fly morph?)

(If this thing had pants I would be peeing in them,) said David.

Ax flew to the school. (Hello Princess Melissa.)

(Hey guys! Where are you guys, all I can see is a load of green. At least I think its green, you can never tell with these eyes!) called Marco.

(Right here,) David said.

(Hey Ax!) said Melissa. (You know, you don't always have to call me Princess! It's going to make my head grow too big for my own good.)

Marco flew toward the direction of thought-speak (Ah! Hey guys. You smell terrible! Oh! Is that dog doo? Yummy.)

(Hey Marco, I know, these eyes are so random! Errr, I think there might be some dog doo around, my fly brain is getting rather excited!)

(And I thought our blue friend had it bad...Let's go in.) said David.

Marco fought to stop himself from flying toward the dog doo and flew toward Chapman. Melissa buzzed off towards the pool entrance (Ok guys, this is it! My dad is heading down the corridors past the gym, going though some kind of store cupboard or closet or something!) David followed.

(I didn't ever think a janitor's closet could be used as an entrance to a secret layer...) said Marco.

(I can't believe the entrance to an alien pool is right under our school! I always thought that stuff was just in those old Goosebumps books!)

(I didn't think a blue deer-thing would come out of the sky and give me the power to turn into a fly. Let's get this done,) said David.

(Nothing like a little turning-into-flies to get yourself killed,) Marco said.

(Except entering-secret-alien-chambers.)

(Yeah...I agree. This whole place gives me the creeps.) Melissa followed Chapman down a dark staircase. (It's so dark down here, I can't believe the Yeerks didn't put lights down here! So much for advanced intelligent lifeforms...)

(Did you hear that, Ax?)

(What was it? I hear something...not very nice sounding...)

Marco did a little fly somersault. (Wooo! These flies are so agile.)

(Hey Marco, someone might see you! Fly nicely!)

(Sorry, just trying to distract myself from the horrors that lie ahead.)

David said to Melissa, (How you were insulting the "intelligent lifeforms".)

(Ahhh. Well it's so true! If they have ray guns and spaceships and stuff, they should know where to put lights!) Melissa said.

(Maybe it's just me, but it does seem to be getting lighter,) said Marco.

(Yeah, I think it might be. It's hard to make out, but I think the staircase is becoming wider too. I can hear stuff as well. Voices. Loud. And, something else, not something very nice.)

(Screaming.)

(Yeah. Lots of screaming. And cries. And they're getting louder, I think we're almost there.)

Ax noticed Hork-Bajir poop on the ground and started eating before he even realized.

(And can you smell that?) Marco said.

(Ax, no! Don't you realise what that is!) asked Melissa.

(It's delicious?) said Ax.

(If I were human, I would vomit, but Ax would probably eat that too,) said Marco.

Melissa laughed out of pure nervousness. (Oh, gosh, Marco, please don't! But you know what that tells us, right? We're here. In the Yeerk pool complex. Underground, and there are Hork-Bajir guarding it.)

Ax ate some more, then followed everybody.

(There are screams everywhere...it's awful! I can just about make out a couple of bridges or piers or something, and some kind of lake, I think. That must be the pool, it's huge!)

(Should we follow Chapman some more or find somewhere to demorph?) asked Marco.

(If we demorphed we would die before we got to say we were Visser three's army of morphers...) Ax said.

(Yeah, we should only demorph down here if it is absolutely necessary. But we do need to be able to see what is going on. There's no point in coming down here and leaving without getting any more information. I've got another idea though...) Melissa said.

(Go ahead _princess_ Melissa,) Marco said.

(What is it princess Melissa?) asked Ax.

(Oh, shut up Marco. Well, this might be a really risky idea... But there were some people coming down the stairs just now. I think they are Controllers. I thought maybe we could go back upstairs and demorph - then follow them down here pretending to be human Controllers,) said Melissa.

(Brilliant idea.)

(I hope so, I hope it will be ok. Ok, everyone, let's fly back up stairs. We'll demorph in the changing rooms across the corridor and come back down as humans. See if you can find some spare tee shirts and stuff left lying around so we don't look like idiots in our morphing outfits.)

(Yeah, like looking out of place is really going to be the first thing on our minds. And just for the record? I really, really don't want to see what's down there.) said Marco.

Shortly later, Ax was in his mixed human morph. "Shall we begin?"

"Ok! Let's go," Melissa said.

Cassie said, "I found some shoes and stuff, they don't match but it's better than nothing."

Ax started talking about the Sharing being such an excellent way of gathering humans every time someone came within earshot.

"How very fashionable. I saw this on the front page of Vogue only last week..." said Marco.

"Yes! A, um, remarkably good idea of Iniss's. We should have many more hosts in a few weeks," said a Controller.

Melissa whispered to the others a few minutes later. "I think we're nearly there! Ax, don't you dare go mad and start eating stuff ok! Just act natural."

"So much for Visser three, has anyone spotted a guy with a pitchfork and red horns yet?" asked Marco.

Melissa looked around at the vast opening that was the Yeerk pool and whispered: "Oh, it's huge! It's like a whole city down here! It's not just under the school, it's under most of the town! It's bigger than we ever thought."

Ax had not caught Marco's sarcasm. "The Hork-Bajir have horns but I do not see a pitch fork nor do I know what it is..."

Melissa looked in horror at the cages. "Those cages must be where they keep the freed Controllers. And those piers...those piers must be where they infest them."

Marco rolled his eyes. "Forget it, Ax." To Melissa he said, "Ok, what plans do you have for all of us to get killed?"

Ax, enraged, immediately demorphed. Someone said "Andalite Bandits!", and the Controllers started chasing Ax, who freed some people, including Mr. Chapman. More Controllers recognized the kids as not Controllers.

"Quick! Find somewhere out of sight! Battle morphs, now! Ax - we're on to it - just give us a moment to morph!" called Melissa.

Marco leapt behind a cage and morphed gorilla. (Hey, you big dinosaur! No one messes with the King! That's right, I'm the King! King Kong!) He beat his chest wildly, then leapt into the action and started punching at the Hork-Bajir. Ax cut the hand of a Hork-Bajir.

Melissa morphed panther out of sight. (Ax! Behind you! A human with a Dracon beam! Marco - you're the only one with hands - start unlocking these cages! Free as many as you can!) She leapt towards the Hork-Bajir, claws outstretched.

(Melissa - I have your dad! He is free - he had just left the infestation bridge! And I've freed loads more! Whoa, can this monkey fight! Yahhhh!)

Ax beheaded a Controller, took his Dracon beam, and started zapping controllers and the locks of cages.

Cassie, in horse morph, took a gallop and leapt over a bunch of Taxxons. (I've got 2 free humans on my back! Man, what are those worm things!)

(Great job!) said Melissa. (Ax there are more behind you - I'll help! Tobias, since you're in hawk morph can you fly up into the air and give us instructions as to where the Hork-Bajir and other human Controllers are?)

(Man, this is getting grisly!) Marco slammed a Hork-Bajir into the wall, he goes down cold! (Take that!) Suddenly, he got hit by a Dracon beam in the shoulder. (Arrgh! I think I'm hit!) Ax zapped two more Controllers and threw a Dracon beam to Marco.

(Marco! Are you ok?) called Cassie.

(David! To your left!) warned Melissa.

(Ah, yeah I am hurt Cassie but I'll be ok!) Marco caught the Dracon beam. (Thanks Ax! Man, a real laser gun!) He pointed it at a group of Hork-Bajir by the Yeerk pool. (Uh oh...WHO IS THAT!)

(My left? Thanks.) David slammed a Taxxon.

(Andalites? Here?) Visser Three called.

(Kill Visser Three quick!) Ax exclaimed.

(It's Visser Three! And...he's morphing! Quick! Everyone get out of here, we can't fight whatever he's morphing. Go on ahead, I need to find my dad!) Melissa called.

(I see him - he is over the other side of the pool behind Visser Three!) said Tobias.

Ax disobeyed Princess Melissa's orders and attacked Visser three.

(I'm hauling butt out of here!) Marco turned towards the human controllers, then pointed towards the exit - the humans ran to escape, screaming. Ax zapped Visser Three with a Dracon beam.

(Ax! You can't fight him!) Melissa saw Mr. Chapman being thrown back into the cages. (No! I'm going to get you for this, Visser Three!) She attacked the Visser, dodging fireballs and multiple legs and arms. (Everyone else get out! Cassie, get out, Marco, Tobias, David - run! Get out while you can!)

(Good hit, Ax! Come on, you slow humans - don't you want to be free!) Marco called. Controllers tried to block the exit.

(Heheh! Meddling, foolish Andalites! You shall never escape!) crowed Visser Three.

Ax shot, but narrowly missed Visser Three's head. (Grrr.)

(There's too many guards! I got through, but they're just shooting anyone that moves! I have 1 human on my back but everyone else is having trouble getting through!) said Cassie.

(Just try and get out - we just need to stay alive and saving one person is better than not saving any!) said Melissa.

(That Tom guy is free! I just saw him get past the Hork-Bajir! But don't tell me we did all this and almost got killed just for a couple of people!) asked Marco.

Ax shot one of Visser Three's arms as Melissa continued biting and scratching at the Andalite-Controller. (Tobias, get out of here, you have been in morph the longest!) she said. Then Ax shot Visser Three in the head.

(Yes! That is for what you did to my brother!)

(Ax, you killed him! I don't believe it! You killed Visser Three! The whole Yeerk invasion is going to go to pieces now! Wow!)

Marco called to the others. (Cassie and David - Visser Three is dead! But there is still the issue of like a hundred human and Hork-Bajir Controllers to worry about!)

Ax started running, freeing Rachel along the way.

(Let's haul butt, Ax!) Melissa ran towards the exit, leaping over Controllers. (Most free-controllers are killed or re-captured! But a few escaped! Tom did, but... but not my dad!)

Marco ran up the stairs and out into the school corridors. (Man, I am never, ever going down there again. That was beyond insane. That was pure, total mega-freakout complete madness!)

(Guys, I'm already demorphed! I'm an osprey, I told the former Controllers to hide in the woods behind the sports hall,) said Cassie.

Melissa came running up the stairs with Marco and David. (Where's Tobias? He's been down there ages! Calm down Rachel! You have to calm down!) Marco demorphed and morphed to osprey with Cassie and David who morphed eagle.

"Oh my god, Cassie, I hate you! Why didn't you tell me? Must warn Jake... any one have a cell?" Jake, Tom's younger brother, was Marco's best friend.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but we though anyone could be a controller!" Cassie replied.

"Rachel! I'm so glad you're ok!" Melissa hugged her friend. "None of us have a cell I'm afraid, we can't carry them in morph. But we should find Tom and Jake. Tom was a Controller, we need to help him!"

"I hate to admit this," Ax said, "but we need recruits, Princess Melissa. Trustworthy people (like Tom and Jake and Rachel). My people will hate me for this but we need to..."

"Man, Jake is never, ever gonna believe this. And do you really think we should tell Tom who we are? What if the Yeerks find him again?" asked Marco.

"Yeah, we do, Ax. I agree. 6 people is not enough," said Melissa. Then, privately, to Cassie, Marco, David, and Ax she said, "I just remembered something! I saw the morphing cube your brother used at the construction site last night! It had become hidden under a sheet of concrete. The Controllers didn't see it but I couldn't get it when I was in cat morph. Maybe we could use it to recruit Jake, Tom and Rachel."

"We need as many people as possible. But it will be dangerous," Cassie responded.

"Yeah, 9 of us. We are SO going to defeat the next visser with 9 people. 3 makes SUCH a lot of difference," Marco said.

But they gathered in Cassie's barn the next day. (Do you believe us now?) Ax said to Jake.

Jake was shocked. "I...don't know! I just saw you turn into an alien and back again! And everyone can turn into animals! That, I can believe. It's just the whole alien plot thing that is beyond me."

"Yeah well you'd better believe it buddy cos it's true. Insane? Yup. True? Indeed," Marco told him.

(Can we trust you to be one of us?)

"Of course," Jake said seriously. "You can trust me to the ends of the earth. I will do anything to fight these Yeerks. What can I do to help?"

(Touch the box.)

"Well, welcome to our little army of nine. Jake? Tom? Rachel? You are now honourable members of...the Animorphs!" Marco proclaimed.

(Princess Melissa never mentioned us having a name.)

"Animorphs? What does that mean?"

"Eh, it's just something that came up off the top of my head! Animorph. You know, Animal-Morpher."

(We must inform Princess Melissa before we agree to anything.)

"Yeah, I s'pose. And see what Tobias thinks, too. Where is Tobias anyway? I still haven't seen him from last night, I hope he's ok."

"_Princess_ Melissa? What is this, some kind of alien-royalty thing now?" Jake asked.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we'll ask Princess Melissa later. But we're gonna have to go ahead with it now because we've already told them everything. And we will have to find somewhere for Tom and Rachel to hide since the Yeerks will be looking for them!"

(Ok.)

Marco collapsed on a bale of hay. Well I'll just wait for them to arrive while taking a majorly-overdue sleep, cos I got like zero last night.

(I can't rest... I am too overwhelmed at the thought of killing my brother's murderer.)

"It must be such a shock for you, Ax. But you've fulfilled your duty now, avenging his death. If you ever want to talk about it, just come to me, I'll be happy to help." said Cassie.

Melissa entered the barn. "Hey guys." Seriously, she continued. "Well done for last night. We did some real damage to the Yeerks. Tom and Rachel have been hiding in my attic for now, we need somewhere they can stay because the Yeerks are probably trying to track them down."


	2. Chapter 2

Credit belongs to these RPers:

Aixzana as Melissa, Mr. Chapman, Arciss, Agaraf,  
TobiasHawk13 as Tobias, Arciss  
Cobalt as Marco  
Tobyas as Ax and Rachel  
Sinister Shadow as Visser One  
and just about everyone as Jake, Cassie, and Tom. (I was David.)

David spun the cube around on his finger. "I've got it right here."

"You said that Tobias from school was with you guys? Is he okay?" asked Jake. "I pulled him out of a toilet and don't really want it to go for nothing if he's digested by a Tax-tax-whatever you call them."

"Yeah, I think he's fairly new, he is in one of our project groups. You saved his butt from bullies? Good going!" said Melissa. "Ah...here comes David with the morphing cube. This is it everyone! We should break out the champagne to our new recruits!"

"No thanks. My mind has just been saved from evil aliens, I'm not about to lose it to alcohol," Tom said.

"Ah, well, I can understand, Tom." Melissa blushed. "Has anyone seen Tobias? He should be here for this."

(What shall our next mission be, Princess Melissa?)

"Ready to give them the morphing power, Ax? We should get to done because I think we've got another mission coming up. I morphed my cat last night to spy on my parents. My dad - or rather, the Yeerk in his head - is getting promoted to Visser!"

(We already went and gave them the power, Princess Melissa.)

"I'm stressed, I wish I could turn into a grizzly..." said Rachel.

"Let's start the show! We'll need to go back to the Gardens again and get Jake, Tom and Rachel some morphs. Rachel - there might be bears there! You can have one if you like! And you'll need loads of practise morphing tonight," said Melissa.

"This whole thing is freaking me out...you're telling me you have Andalite technology too? Morphing technology, and I've got the power to do it?" asked Tom.

Rachel acquired a grizzly bear at the zoo. Ah, much better now. When do I get to morph? I'm really angry and you know what? An elephant wouldn't be so bad either, just as long as it doesn't make me look too fat..."

Ax was causing a riot at the food stand. "I want tacos! Taaacos! And that red substance tastes extremely good."

"What red substance?" asked Jake.

Tobias, who was flying above Ax, responded. (I think he means ketchup.)

"Yeah, Ax has a weird passion for food. Don't let him _near_ a Cinnabon! Which reminds me, I owe him one from last night! Cool, you got an elephant, Rachel! Jake and Tom what are you going to acquire for your battle morphs? I have a panther, Marco has a gorilla, David has a lion, Cassie has a wolf and Tobias has his hawk. And you need bird morphs!" said Melissa.

"Hmm, battle morphs?" repeated Tom. "Maybe something powerful, like a buffalo?"

"You can pick what you like, there's loads to choose from! Uh oh, better get Ax away from that food stool!"

(Guys? I have something to tell you,) Tobias announced. (I'm stuck in morph. I went over the two hour limit.)

Ax spat out the motor oil he was drinking. "A nothlit?" People stared weirdly at him.

"You're...stuck in morph? Oh, Tobias! What happened?" asked Melissa.

(I landed on a rock because I was tired, and then I couldn't get out because there were controllers with Dracon Beams...and then when I got out, 2 hours had passed.)

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Tobias...I'm so sorry...I don't know what to say."

(I'm all right...you don't need to be upset.)

"How can you explain it to your parents?" asked David.

Marco was shocked for a second, then returned to his usual sarcastic self because he was uncomfortable. (Great. Now we have a bird on the team. Still, at least you're alive I guess.)

"Marco! Shut up for a second why don't you!" Melissa said.

(I don't have parents. All I have is an uncle and an aunt...they won't mind though. And yes Marco. At least I'm alive.)

"Why doesn't he? Because he's an insensitive jerk…" David saw Marco, and shut up. "Er never mind."

"I'm really sorry, Tobias, I guess you don't like to keep hearing that but I am. But we can get through this. We can still fight the Yeerks," Melissa said.

Marco glared at David. "Well, at least you didn't get stuck as a beetle, Tobias."

"Speaking of parents, did anybody besides Melissa see theirs in the Yeerk Pool?" asked David.

"No, but I resisted the urge to look around that hole too much."

"I only saw my dad plus a few other random people I know, just neighbours or kids from school and stuff. The only other people I recognised were Rachel and Tom," Melissa replied.

"I'm not sure but I think I might have seen mine," David said.

"Really? That means you and I both have to be really careful now. Hey Tom, Jake - you guys acquired battle morphs yet?"

"Well don't tell me we're going back down there to rescue them all," Marco said. "That trip last night gave me enough memories to fill my nightmares for the rest of my life."

"No...there's got to be a better way." David was deep in thought.

"I like plastic! IIiiiiiiiiiick," said Ax.

"Ick. Yeah. Ick."

"Ax! Look - here - have a lollypop. Hopefully that will shut you up for a bit!" said Melissa.

"Right, well, I have a tiger morph for battle. Tom, there are oxen, buffalos, cheetahs, baboons, wolves, loads to choose from, so I suggest you pick one," Jake said. "Tobias, I'm sorry about you being stuck in morph. Truly. But like Melissa said, we'll find a way to get around it. Until then, we fight."

"Are all Earth materials are as delicious as lollipops?" asked Ax. "Pop, pop, pop makes a nice feeling in my mouth! Pop!"

"Yeah...no one will expect a hawk to fight off an alien invasion," said Marco.

"Not all, Ax, but some. That's called candy. It's got something called sugar in it, which makes it taste nice," said Melissa.

Somewhat friendly, somewhat annoyed, Jake spoke. "Marco, stop being a jerk to Tobias!"

(No, but I can scout.)

"I'm going to acquire a cheetah," said Tom.

Marco shoved Jake. "I'm just joking! Gotta see the funny side in this war, right?"

"I don't think we need to give Ax any sugar," David said.

Ax made puppy eyes. "Can I have cotton candy? Otton? Please?"

"Good choice, Tom. Cassie says cheetahs are one of the fastest animals on land." Melissa grinned flirtily at Tom. "You know...I have a panther morph."

"Great morph, Tom," seconded Jake.

"Oh, stop it with the lovey-dovey already! And Ax, no more sugar for you." Marco removed the lollypop from Ax's hand.

Tom had not gotten Melissa's flirt. "Oh really? I heard they are really powerful."

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Ax grabbed the lollypop.

Melissa batted her eyelids at Tom. "Oh, yeah. They are very powerful. Very fast...very powerful, very cool indeed."

"David, are you okay?" Cassie asked.

"Duhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...what? Sure."

"Hoo boy."

Marco quickly gave the lollypop back and looked scared. "Woah. Someone warn me when the guy is going to be like that. Insane..."

Ax started eyeing Marco's pocket, lunged, and got a chocolate bar. He ate it with the wrapper. "This is delicious…"

"Yes, I agree," Tom said to Melissa.

"Ok, Ax, calm down. We need you to be able to think right now, not go mad over candy," said Jake.

Melissa looked at Cassie and David, a bit confused. "What is it?"

"I don't know," said Cassie.

"I think I'm getting sick. I might need to leave," David said.

"But caaaaandy is delicious!" Ax ate a paper plate from the ground.

"You're sick, David?" asked Melissa.

"Ax - look, I don't want to sound rude but you have to get a grip on yourself or I suggest you morph to harrier and stay out of the way," Jake said.

"Yeah..anything to make him stop eating!" agreed Marco.

"Ok, well if everyone has a battle morph now, we should move on to getting wolves and dolphins. We all have these morphs in case we need to swim, or run or whatever." Melissa casually started walking next to Tom. "By the way you guys need tight clothes for morphing. Jeans and shoes and stuff don't work. Rachel, I use my gymnastics leotard, it works fine."

"Wooo, two girls in leotards... I must have died and gone to heaven."

"As Rachel can attest, all my clothes are a _bit_ on the large side," said Cassie. Jake grinned at Marco, but looked at her.

Melissa whispered to Rachel, "If only your cute cousin Tom would say that to me!"

Cassie smiled. "What? I don't need to make a fashion statement to Bessie."

"Well, as long it works, it shouldn't matter. And Cassie you look great," Jake blushed very, very, slightly, "as usual."

Cassie grinned, and blushed a little as well. "Dolphin tank, right here. I'd love a chance to morph one of these, they must have so much fun." Marco pretended to vomit. "Ew, that's gross! How do you-why did you-don't you guys want to get a dolphin morph? I might _really_ have to vomit."

"Yeah, me too! They look like great fun!" said Melissa.

Jake acquired the dolphin, getting rather wet and splashed in the process. "My second animal I've acquired, and we still haven't actually morphed yet. What's next? Hawks?"

"Why not, they're the coolest! Although I can't QUITE seeing a bunch of hawks defeating the Yeerks too quickly," said Marco.

"Tom and Rachel, you want to get your dolphin morphs?" asked Melissa.

"We are going to need some serious practise morphing later!" said Jake.

"There's lots of open land beyond my barn," said Cassie.

"Good. Anywhere secure and away from the Yeerks."

Once everyone had a dolphin morph, Melissa followed Cassie to the woods. "You need to get Cassie to let you in this one. It had high fences. Last time, we morphed birds and flew over but you haven't got bird morphs yet." Cassie unlocked the door and gestured dramatically.

"Dum dum dum!" Marco said. Jake breathed in sharply, then walked purposefully up to a wolf and acquired it, trying to look brave.

"Cool! Great job! The animals go quiet when you acquire them, that's how we could all get lions and stuff," Melissa explained.

"Then I guess we'll have the start planning the next way for everyone to get killed, right?" Marco asked dryly. "Hey, what bird morph are you getting Jake? I heard those peregrines are pretty cool."

Melissa waited for everyone to acquire a dolphin, then went off towards the bird of prey arena. "Well, they've got a number of birds to choose from! Pretty cool bald eagle, a peregrine falcon, a harris hawk and a couple of others too."

"I'll go for the peregrine." Jake acquired it. "Neat stuff."

"What do we do now, oh wonder woman?" asked Marco. Tom acquired a harris hawk, and Rachel a bald eagle.

"Ok I think we're done!" said Melissa.

Slightly bitter, Tobias said, (Yes, you are done,) putting a slight emphasis on "you".

"Yeah...sorry, Tobias," Melissa said, slightly awkwardly. "Shall we go back to Cassie's barn then? I have something important to tell everyone that I found out last night."

The night before, David had been at the telephone in his house. "…seven...one...three...four...two. I never thought I'd be calling my assistant principal at home, but I guess it isn't really him, is it."

Mr. Chapman picked up, turning away from Melissa. "Hedrick Chapman speaking."

"H-hi, this is David, I'm in Ms. Hahsyurr's homeroom and...I need to talk to you."

Chapman tried to sound teacherly. "David? I know you. What is it you need, David? Can it not wait until Monday?"

"I don't _need_ anything. But I think you do. It's blue, and it's cubical, and it's the most powerful object on this planet, and possibly in the universe."

Chapman attempted to keep up the human act for a little longer, then gave up. "Blue and cubical?" He lowered his voice. "What are you talking...hang on. Are you...one of us?"

"No, and I'm not planning on being either. I have suspicions my parents are, though. That, of course, could change."

Chapman was worried, and a little confused. "Then what is it, David? How do you know about this cube? Where did you get it, and why might you think I would be interested in it?"

"An Andalite-Elfangor, maybe you've met? gave it to me, hoping I'd fight these Yeerks. I think you guys should have that power too...is this line bugged?"

"This line is secure." He sounded interested. "Elfangor, eh? Well I dare say we've had our...connections. What is it you are saying? You are in possession of an Escafil Device?"

David was not the only one Chapman was talking with. A hologram in his room displayed the image of Visser One, a human-Controller. "Who are you talking to?" she asked.

David replied to Chapman's mention of an "Escafil device". "Is that what it's called?"

"Ah, Visser. This is a touch..confusing. But very interesting, should it not be an Andalite trap. A boy named David, human at the school where my host teaches, claims to be in possession of an Escafil Device. Yet he is not one of us," explained Chapman.

"Well if he is not one of us then how could he know about the Escafil Device or even we Yeerks? He must be in touch with the Andalite rebels the former Visser Three spoke of. It's a trap, Visser. Do not fall for it!"

"That is what I suspected. Andalites must have contacted him and are using him as bait to catch us. We must be careful. But I believe his parents are hosts of our people. Perhaps they could look into this."

"Well what are you waiting for? Contact his parents at once and let them know of this new development concerning their "son"."

"Right on it, Visser." To David the Controller said, "David. This is a mater of utmost importance. I shall speak to you about it later," and hung up.

Visser One looked slightly nervous. "Yes, you _shall_ speak to him, and very soon! You'd better have this under control, Visser. I don't need a demotion right now and I'm sure you don't either."

"No, of course not, Visser One. I shall do my best."

Mr. Chapman called David's parents. His dad picked up. "Hello?"

"Ah. Arciss 9-3-3. We have a situation concerning your host's son, David."

"Ahh, Chapman. What seems to be the problem?"

"Your host's son recently called me, claiming to be in possession of an Escafil device. Visser One and I have been speculating that this such claim is a trap. I believe that David has been contacted by those filthy Andalites, and are using him as a trap. Oh, and for your information? I've been promoted. To Visser. Which number, I have not been told. But possibly Visser three. that means that my old post is open. Do the job if am about to give you well, and you too may be looking at a promotion."

Eagerly, he replied. "Which job?"

Visser One's hologram said, "Hurry up, Iniss! Who knows how many Yeerks that human child could have contacted by now? You must get your subordinates on the job very quickly."

"I am on to it, Visser!" he said urgently. On the phone he said, "I need you to watch your host's son, David. Watch him carefully. Follow every move he makes. I want to know if he is in contact with those Andalite bandits who attacked the Pool complex last night. And I want to know if he has that Device."

"Alright. No problem. We're on it, Visser. Thank you for the heads up." He hung up.

"Visser One, I have contacted Arciss 933. He will be keeping an eye on this human boy. Soon, we should know whether he is working with the Bandits." Chapman paused, then exclaimed: "Hey…get out of here!"

"Offering him your old rank if he succeeds... Very good tactic, it will put enough pressure on him to get him to do it right. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Visser. One does try to do one's best," he said modestly. Then he yelled suddenly. "Sorry, Visser, my hosts's daughter's cat has tried to enter the basement. I cannot think why it wants to come down here, perhaps it smells mice."

"Watch out, the Andalites can morph into anything you know. Don't let it in on anything important."

"With all due respect, Visser, I think I would know if there was an Andalite in my house." He looked shocked for a second for being a bit rude. "I apologise, Visser. The arrival of these Bandits on earth is taking its toll on our forces."

"It certainly seems to be since I didn't think a single untrained Andalite warrior could take down the living incompetence which was the former Visser Three... Then again he's such an idiot I can't say I'm surprised."

"Yes. I agree. That Visser was as much use as a chocolate teapot...as my human host would say. To let a novice Andalite take him down! That is truly shameful!"

"It really is a shame he didn't at least take one of them down with him."

"I do think that sort of ability was rather beyond him, Visser."

She sighed. "You're most likely right, Visser."

"He did seem to me to be more of a hindrance than a help." Very slightly cheekily, he asked, "Well, what are you going to do without him now, Visser?"

"I'll be able to rest in peace."

"Hmm, I think we all will. But," Nervously, Chapman continued. "I meant to ask. The little matter of my promotion? I was just wondering...since the post of Visser Three is now open...?"

"It isn't open. I've already decided that you're filling in that post."

He looked a little shocked, then allowed a slight smile to appear over his face. "Well, thank you, Visser. That is a great honour. Will you excuse me just one second, Visser?" He muted the hologram, and let out a quick yell of triumph! Then he turned the sound back on again and nodded curtly. "I shall fulfill my duties wisely. And with far more capability than that Esplin ever did."

"Let's hope. Let me remind you that there are plenty of other Yeerks waiting in the wings to take your place, should you fail."

"Indeed, Visser. Thank you again, Visser. Goodnight, as our hosts would say."

The next morning, Chapman called David's dad. "Come on...pick up..."

He did so. "Hello?"

"Ah, Arciss 9-3-3. It is Iniss 226. How are you getting on with the task? Has your host's son revealed any activities concerning the Andalite bandits?"

"No, Visser. He's just sitting in his room."

"Have you found any evidence that he is in possession of a morphing cube?"

"No, Visser. he's sitting in his room and I can't search it."

"Hmm. Ok, well keep an eye on him. Visser One is not comfortable with this situation. This whole thing may be a trap. How has his behaviour been around you? Do you think he knows that you are one of us?"

"Yes, Visser. I strongly suspect he knows, because he hadn't talked to us since Elfangor crashed."

"I wonder why he decided to call me and not you." He paused for a second. "Arciss, you are doing well. You know that there may be a promotion in store for you if you carry on like this. I spoke to Visser one last night. I have been promoted to Visser Three. There are going to be some changes around here now."

"Really, Visser 3?" The fact about promotion sank in. "Great! Congratulations, Visser 3!"

"Yes, I am now in charge of the Yeerk invasion of earth. I have decided to remain living on earth along the humans and further my learning of them, as this was the late Visser 3's weakness. He did not possess adequate knowledge of this race."

"I agree, Visser 3. The late Visser 3's only upsides were his host and his knowledge of Andalites."

"He was a fool. I have no idea how a Yeerk like that ever became in charge of anything. Arciss, I will be working more from my host's home, now. Working alongside Shamus 112, the Yeerk of my host's wife. (I really can't think of good Yeerkish names!)"

"Yes, visser 3. I have to say bye, Visser. my host's son is coming out!" He hung up.

"Alright, mind you keep watch."

Later that morning, before David met the other Animorphs, his father followed him. Arciss 933, in the host body of a human named Mike, put on sunglasses and a baseball cap. David looked around, then ran into an alley and stripped off his clothes, leaving on only his morphing outfit. He hid behind a load of Dumpsters, which Mike cautiously peeked behind. David spotted Mike, but had only just started morphing and quickly reversed it. "Ahh! Dad! What are you doing?"

Mike had seen him morph. "Why are you in the dumpster?"

David spluttered. "I was just, uh, looking for something! My shoe! Some punks tried to mug me, and, uh, they took my stuff and threw my shoes in the garbage!"

Mike coughed. "Then why did you take most of your clothes off?"

"Um, er, the bullies did it! They thought my coat was designer so they tried to steal it." But David knew Mike didn't believe him.

"I saw you taking them off."

David took a deep breath and got changed again. "Ok. Fine. I'll tell you. But not here. And I want Chapman to be there." He nodded to the car.

Mike phoned Chapman, keeping one hand on David's shoulder. "Yes?" Chapman said over the phone.

"I saw him almost morph. He has the blue box. He will explain everything when you arrive here, Visser."

"He can morph? That is more than I expected. Bring him to me. You have done well."

"Yes, Visser." Mike hung up and addressed David. "Come with me."

"What? Are we going round to Chapmans?"

"NO! We're going wherever he is. He'll tell me later."

Demandingly, David said, "Where are we going? I'm not saying anything to you until you stop trying to take charge!"

"All right, we're going to-" Mike told David where the Sharing office was located. "Stop squirming!"

"I'm not squirming!" David sat and sulked in the car, looking nervous. Mike got into the car, locked the door, and watched David out of the mirror. David saw a red-tailed hawk, and quickly ducked, in case it was Tobias. Tobias saw David, but assumed he was just going somewhere with his dad. When Tobias had gone, David shouted to Mike, "Look, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm getting out!"

"You're going to see Chapman. Aka Iniss 226. Aka Visser 3. You phoned him, right?"

"Yes, dimwit."

"And now we're going to see him!"

"Okay…let's move it."

"We already are." The car arrived. "So…here he is, Visser."

"I can speak for myself, thanks." David produced the cube, and Mike backed away.

"David, Arciss. Come in, come in. I understand there have been some interesting events happening over the last day or so then? David, perhaps you could tell your father what you told me last night?**"**

"I think that would be an appropriate way to put it," David said, referring to "interesting events".

"David? Why don't you enlighten your father?"

"I know who you both are, of course. So you can quit with the 'your father' thing and start using your real names."

"He did."

"Fine. Here's the deal, pure and simple. I have an Escafil Device."

"We know."

"And I'm willing to trade. You give me what I want, I give you what you want."

"What do you want?"

"What does any kid want? Money. Power. Somewhere to escape to without having to get caught up in the dumb war. Somewhere where no one can tell me what to do. But I can't get that as a human. I need one of you to do it for me. I want an island. And millions of dollars. And a Bug Fighter. Everything I want. Everything. You can do that, right?" Mike looked at David like he was deranged. "I want my parents freed as well. They can come and live with me." He glared at Arciss/Mike.

(Accept it,) Mike said in his head.

"But your parents will tell you what to do," Arciss argued.

"Of course! I'm a kid. What do you expect? I just want them to be freed, that's all. Now, when are you going to give me my island?"

"I'm sure we can arrange that. Just as soon as you give us the box, or the location of the Andalite Bandits," said Chapman.

"Well?" asked Mike.

"Fine. I'll keep the box then, but I'll tell you how to find the Andalite bandits. That way I get to choose some of my friends to come with me and have the morphing power," David decided.

"Very well. tell us."

"The Bandits are spying on you, Chapman. They're following you. They know you have some kind of promotion lined up. What do you have planned for tonight?"

"Why should we tell you that?" asked Chapman.

"Because I've _used_ the device, and as such, can kill you."

"You have the morphing power?" Chapman paused. "Ah...of course. Arciss thought he saw you about to morph. Well, you'll be aware of my little promotion? It is rather a large career jump, but one I am proud of, if I do saw so myself. Tonight, I shall be celebrating. A little party for my fellow Yeerks and their disgusting human companions."

David smirked. "Congratulations."

"How did you get the morphing power?" asked Mike.

"Hey, one thing at a time! But I'll give you this. Your predecessor, the late Visser Three, may have taken care of his arch rival, but there was one thing he never bothered to think about."

"What?"

"No more information till I get my island!"

"Visser 3?"

"The only information I'll give you is the plans of your Bandits. Until then, I keep the cube, until I get my island and everything I want."

"Chapman should make that decision."

"Fine. Tell us of the Andalite's plans and we'll give you what you want. But until then...you don't leave our side." Chapman tapped his jacket indicating he had a Dracon beam.

"Fine. The Bandits, as you call them, are going to be following you. When you annouce your promotion, they'll be there," David informed.

"In what morphs?" Mike asked.

"Various morphs. Human, I expect. Possibly insect. Flies, roaches and all that. Whatever you have planned for your promotion party, Chapman, they are on to you."

"Do you know which humans?"

"I'm sure you can work out that for yourself."

"How do we know all this is the truth? This might still be an Andalite trap," worried Chapman.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you just kill me?"

"Do you know if they will be adults or seniors or kids?" probed Mike.

"Kids, possibly. But they might morph one of your people. I didn't hear their whole plan." David didn't want to tell them about Melissa, as he wanted to retain some information in case the Yeerks didn't keep their side of the deal.

"Then we shall keep watch tonight. Any hint of trouble, and we'll be marching every non-Controller human down to the Yeerk pool, and shooting every animal we see. The hotel does, of course, possess an entrance to the Pool," Chapman said.

"We must inform every controller going to the party to watch out for trouble," Mike said.

David departed, and went to the Gardens with the other Animorphs.

(Ok,) said Tobias, to Melissa's suggestion of telling them what she had overheard.

"Yes, Princess Melissa," Ax said formally, but ruined the effect by trying to swallow a ring.

"Ax, you are so going to be the death of me!" Melissa jumped on the bus to Cassie's.

"I will not murder you, Princess Melissa." Ax dranks 11 cups of coffee. "I like this substance!Subububububbusub!"

"What is it? Don't tell me the Daleks have joined forces with the Yeerks and want to Ex-Term-In-Ate the planet!" asked Marco.

"Ok..that's another thing to mark on Ax's black list," said Melissa.

"What was it you wanted to tell us?" Jake said when they got to the barn.

"I spied on my dad again last night, using my cat, Fluffer as a morph. He doesn't have an entrance to the Yeerk pool, but he does have some secret room in the basement. I heard him talking to Visser One last night - I think he has been promoted quite high! Maybe to Visser!"

(That's bad. Is he in charge of Earth?) asked Tobias from the rafters.

"I couldn't be sure. He saw me in cat morph and shut me out. I didn't hear anything else after that. I don't know what will happen now, whether the Yeerk will get a new host, and my dad will get a new Yeerk, or what! But one thing's for sure. Two leaders of opposite sides of this war are now living in the same house."

(Don't let him suspect anything.)

"No, I won't. Hopefully I will be the last person he suspects though."

"Don't morph your cat too often to follow him, he knows the Andalites can morph," said Jake.

(And he'll be suspicious if his cat follows him to the basement every time he goes there.)

"Yeah. Be careful."

"So you're saying that you've got two war lords living under the same roof, on opposite sides, and they don't even know it? Whoa, has life suddenly jumped an extra 10 points up the insanity scale, or what!" asked Marco.

"Yeah. Mad, huh? David? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Melissa.

"I dunno. That last mission was really stressful...I dunno if I can go through with another one," he replied.

Melissa softened her voice. "I know. We all saw some terrible things. But we came out alive. That's what counts though. You have to be strong."

"I say we just try and stay alive. Forget the war. Forget morphing. Just lie low." Marco said.

"Agreed," said David.

"After what you've seen and done Marco? How can you just stand back, knowing the Yeerks are taking over?" challenged Jake.

"It's all right for you, Jake! You haven't even been in a fight yet! You haven't even morphed. You've never woken up in the middle of the night, screaming, remembering nothing but the blood and the cries!" said Marco.

"David, Marco, look, I know this is tough for you guys right now but this is what we have to do! You heard the Andalite, there's no one else to do this for us," said Melissa.

"Oh yeah...No one else except the other 6 billion people on this planet. What, so they don't own earth or need to defend themselves now?"

"Fine, look maybe we could just make the next mission something simple and easy. One that Marco doesn't feel too chicken to take part in?" Jake raised his eyebrows, allowing a small smirk to spread across his face.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, Jake. But you still have some serious catching up to do buddy. You're not a fully fledged Animorph yet til you've done a morph."

Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Fine, ok, I'll do one! Where's Rachel and Tom? They should do a morph too," said Jake.

"Careful when you morph, Jake! You get the animal's instincts as well as its body, and sometimes they are really hard to control," Cassie said.

"What are you going to morph?" In a stage whisper Marco added, "But if you do your tiger and lose control and eat me...I'll tell Cassie you have a crush on her!"

"I suggest you do something fairly basic to start off with, so you can get used to having the animal's instincts in there with you. What morphs do you have?"

"A tiger, wolf, falcon and dolphin. Might do a tiger, David you've done a lion, right? What's it like?" asked Jake.

"I'll morph my hawk." Tom morphed.

"That is still freaking me out. Okaaaay...I'll morph my falcon." Jake muttered, "I must be going mad here," and started morphing falcon.

Tom flew up. (Cool! I'm flying!) He did a crazy stunt that no bird would pull.

(Whoa! This is such a rush!) Jake started swooping through the rafters and out into the sky. (I can feel the bird's mind inside, but I've got my own mind as well!)

"Tom! That's so cool!" Melissa exclaimed.

(Thanks! Wow! My hearing and vision are fantastic! I can see the fleas on Marco's head!) he replied.

"Hey! Watch it, punk! I don't have fleas!" said Marco.

(This is amazing! This almost makes up for having to fight the Yeerks now! Where's Rachel? Has she tried this yet?) asked Jake.

(You do.) Tom pulled another stunt.

Rachel was just finishing her first ever morph. (Yes! I did it! Yee hah! I can fly!)

(I know. We have to fight. This is a weapon,) said Jake.

(Doesn't mean you can't have fun, midget,) Tom said.

"Rachel! You did it! Isn't it cool?" Melissa asked.

(Yeah, but I would have thought that you being a Controller and all would have made you more serious?) Jake replied to Tom.

(Quite the opposite! All my Yeerk ever does is be serious!) said Tom.

"I bet it's such an excellent feeling to be able to go from Controller one day, and Animorph the next!" Melissa said.

(So we use this weapon to fight the Yeerks. What do with do? Where did you guys start?) Jake asked.

(We spied on a sharing meeting, then went to the Yeerk pool,) said Tobias. Tom landed and demorphed, as did Jake.

"Yeah, The Sharing is an organisation to attract Controllers. Last night we morphed and listened in on Visser 3." Melissa informed him.

"Is that how you became a Controller, Tom?" asked Jake.

Tom suddenly grew serious. "Yes."

"Then you'll know more about it then, right? So how does it work, do they make you a Controller on your first day? Or do they only choose like the healthiest members and infest them?" probed Melissa.

"You join, and they watch you. Then, you become a full member. They take you to an office, and tie you to a chair near a portable Yeerk pool. Then someone infests you."

Marco grinned at Rachel. "But you didn't join, did you Rachel? You were smart, right?"

"Sounds like something out of a nightmare..." Melissa said.

"Sounds insane, more like. So what now?" Marco dryly said, "I think we're due another suicide mission. Check up on Chapman? You said he was promoted, right, Melissa?"

(Yes, she did say that,) said Tobias.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to. One of the Vissers, I think. I think he's working directly for Visser 1." said Melissa.

"We should find out what he's been promoted to. When is his next Sharing meeting?" asked Jake.

"Today, 8 pm," Tom said. Ax morphed to human and ate everything in sight.

"Ax? Don't eat the grass, ok?" said Jake.

Melissa ran into the barn. "Guys! News! My dad has given up his job! He took early retirement! So did my mum!"

"Chapman's quit! Woot! No more D grades for English!" celebrated Marco.

"I believe that means that he needs more time to order Yeerks around. Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Yeeee is a funny sound," observed Ax.

"Yeah, guess he would. Well, I overhead my parents talking today. They are going to a Sharing meeting in the city centre. I think it's some big party to celebrate the opening of a new Sharing building - and to celebrate my dad's promotion. There's going to be Controllers there as well as innocent people like the members of their family. We could check it out," suggested Melissa.

"In morph, yeah? I acquired my dog today, by the way, Homer. So I have 4 morphs now," Jake said.

"I have a acquired an insect that is-" Ax described a cockroach. "Is wood edible? Is it tasty?"

"I acquired Homer also," said Tom.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "No, Ax, it's not tasty. Why don't you have some chewing gum? Then you won't keep eating dirt. Just don't swallow the gum." She handed Ax a stick of gum.

"Roaches? You guys morph bugs?" asked Jake.

"Roaches? Gross. No way. Flies were enough insect morphing for me," said Marco.

"You didn't even morph a fly, Marco. You only acquired it," Melissa reminded him.

"Spiders? You morph spiders?" Tom asked.

(Of course we do. How can we spy if we don't?) replied Tobias.

"This is delicious!" Ax chewed the gum.

"Yeah, we can morph anything. Spiders...bugs...flies. Want to acquire a spider, Tom? They are really useful!" said Melissa.

"That's gross, but a good idea. I just guessed you morphed cool animals like lions all the time. I never really thought about the spying," Jake said.

"No!" said Tom. He thought the others were deranged.

"I have finished my gum!" Ax started eating some medicine.

Marco said to Tom, "I know what you're thinking. It's insane. Too right, it is mega-insane. And Ax - you're meant to keep chewing the gum! Don't drink that it might kill you!" Cassie took the bottle from Ax and locked it in the medicine cupboard.

"No, I wasn't thinking that," Tom replied. (He was thinking _they _were insane!)

"Well, Tom, you have to morph something small. If we are going to go spying, you can't use a cheetah or a hawk. So are we going to do this mission tonight then?" asked Jake.

"Great. I'm morphing flea. Cassie, do you have fleas in here? And I'm in."

(Ok,) Tobias said.

"Yes," said Ax, and he started trying to break into the cupboard.

"Oh, according to Tom, there's loads on my head!" Marco said sarcastically.

"There are. But how will I know if I'm acquiring a flea or you? Or lice or something?"

Cassie ignored Marco. "There's probably loads on the animals." She went up to a fox and used a little brush to sweep some fleas off its fur, into a glass.

"I don't see what choice we have," said Melissa, "but I have to go along as human. All the Yeerks' human families will be there, and my dad wants me there too. I think he thinks it would look funny if I'm not there, especially because he is getting promoted. But I moaned about it and he said I could take a friend. So we can have 1 more person going as human, but not someone the Yeerks will recognise."

"I'm out. They'll be on the lookout for me." Tom acquired a flea.

"I can go. They will not recognize me." To Cassie, Ax said, "Can I have that substance you locked in that? Please? Pleazzuh?"

"Yeah, me too. Although I will miss a good night out with you, Melissa, we haven't caught up in ages!" Rachel acquired a flea, as did Jake.

"Yeah, we should go shopping if we come out of this alive! Ok, Ax, yeah you could come. You can pretend to be my date," Melissa said.

"Dating Ax?" Marco pretended to gag. "You sure that's a good idea? You let him anywhere NEAR the food, and he'll go mental!"

"No, you can't have that medicine, Ax. It will make you ill," said Cassie.

"What is dating?" To Cassie, Ax whined, "But medicine makes you better, not ill!"

"Not when you're already healthy, Ax. Why don't you demorph? Then you won't have to keep wanting to eat."

"It's like where two people like, like each other," said Melissa. "As in _like_ like. Like, you'll have to pretend you _like_ me, and I'll have to pretend like that I _like _you."

"But everything is delicious! Cious cious!" Ax said to Melissa, "I DO like you, Princess Melissa. But I also like Cassie. Does that mean me and Cassie are dating? Ate? Ate?"

"Well, I'm just going to go and put my head in this bucket of water until the insanity test is over," said Marco.

"Yes, do that," Tom said.

"Oh, how am I meant to explain this! Ok, Ax, when two people like each other, it means that they are more than friends. It means that they want to be close to each other, and want to touch each other. A date is where two people who like each other go out for the evening to have fun and be near each other," Melissa explained.

"This should be interesting. You sure Ax is a good choice?" Jake queried.

Marco stage whispered, "Sure you wouldn't want Tom to be your date, Melissa?"

Finally, Ax partially got it. "And kiss? Issisisisisisisisisisiss?"

Melissa blushed. "Shut up, Marco! Yeah, Ax, kiss. But you only have to pretend."

Jake looked at Tom in a "go for it, Tom!" way.

_These people are deranged! Especially Jake. How do I ask her out in front of EVERYBODY?_ thought Tom.

"How do humans kiss? Hyouhyou," Ax asked.

"Hehehe, why don't you get Tom and Melissa to show you, Ax?" suggested Marco.

Melissa thumped Marco. "You don't have to kiss, Ax, it's just pretend tonight. Hey, we should get a plan ready! The party starts at 9 pm! I have to get back home and get ready to go with my dad!"

"Okay." Ax demorphed.

Jake put his leadership qualities on full show. "Ok, well I guess we'll all have to go as bugs. Some people can go as fleas and spy on Chapman. The people left could morph flies and roaches and watch the others. Melissa and Ax can keep a look out as humans, and Tobias and watch over the whole building and the carpark."

"Ok! Maybe whoever is going as fleas can morph now, and they can come home with me and I can put you all on my dad's dinner jacket," said Melissa.

Tom morphed a flea. (Whoah...everything is gray and i can hardly see anything...where is Melissa?)

Jake morphed the flea. (Whoa, this is weird! )

"Don't know if you guys can hear or see me, but Cassie is picking you up now," Melissa said. Cassie gently brushed Jake, Tom and Marco into a jar and gave it to Melissa. "Ok, Ax, you come with me. You can borrow one of my dad's old dinner jackets. Everyone else, meet at the town hall at 8.55pm, in fly morph! Tobias, you can keep watch."

Ax remorphed. "Ah. Okay. Can anyone teach me human ways? Ays? Ays is a funny sound."

After morphing, Marco said, (Alright Ax. Simply you have to not eat everything you see, just what looks and smells tasty. Apart from oysters, you can eat those. And stop repeating all the sounds of words.)

"This medicine smells and seems tasty."

(Yes, but the fact it's medicine means you can't. You can only take it when your sick, and you are not sick.)

"But human medicines are different than Andalite medicines! Med."

(Exactly! You don't know how to take them. And god-forbid you take an overdose...)

Ax sulked.

Melissa shook her head pitifully. "Cheer up Ax! We'd better get back to my house."

The party was to be held in a hotel. Half an hour before it started, Visser One and Chapman sat in an office. "The Bandits are fools. They will attempt the same thing again if it was a success in the past. It means we can predict their every move. Have you secured the building?" Visser One asked.

"Yes, Visser, the building is secure. We have morph-energy sensors positioned through out, plus numerous Hork-Bajir and human Controllers on guard. The nearby entrance to the Pool is open and ready. If these Bandits manage to find a way in, we shall stop them from ever leaving."

"Let's hope everything goes as planned. Good work, Visser."

Another Controller said, "Visser, Iniss, the boy David is being held with Arciss to ensure he keeps his word. Arciss will be bringing him along later to help us identify the Bandits."

"You are aware, I hope, that the boy could still be bluffing. He could simply be trying to make things work out for his Andalite friends. You must be very cautious. Who knows what the Andalites could have planned?"

"Perfect…" said Chapman.

"Iniss, are you listening to me? Do not revel in your glory, may I remind you that's how the former Visser Three got killed. Don't you start being foolish and not listening to orders."

"Visser, the boy knew that we were going to be holding the promotion party anyway. He couldn't have planned that for us. The only thing he told us was that the Bandits would be there. It couldn't be a trap, because we were going to do it anyway," informed the third Controller.

"I am not arrogant like that fool Visser 3, and I already knew this couldn't be a trap, Agaraf, do you think I'm stupid?" Chapman had thoughts about disposing of the Yeerk.

"Visser! I apologise! I was simply trying to explain to Visser One here...!" The Controller looked panicked.

"I am not saying you are Iniss," said Visser One. "But a big promotion can sometimes go to your head. Trust me, I know."

"Ok, I'll try to calm myself down." To the third controller Chapman said, "Agaraf 9-1-6 if you keep talking to me like that you'll be in so much torture you won't even realize you exist."

Visser One raised an eyebrow. "Iniss, you need still to be instructed in the matters of proper torture. Don't assume your way of talking to the Visser is correct, Agaraf. I am simply stating that if there are any needs for torture here, I will be handling them."

"Perhaps I had better check on the security arrangements..." Agaraf tried to run off. "Of course, Visser...I was just pointing out some information of which I thought you should be made aware!" said Agaraf.

A few minutes passed before Chapman and Visser One met up again. "Hello Visser..." said Chapman.

"Hello, Visser. Is everything prepared?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good. When are they arriving?"

"In about 6 minutes Earth time."

"Visser One, Visser Three," said Arciss. "The renegade human David, my host's son, is waiting in the lounge near to the Great Hall, where the party is about to take place. Guests, including our people, are arriving. The boy will assist us in locating the bandits." He gave a little nod of the head. "Vissers, the members are expecting you."

But the Animorphs were not aware of these conversations. Chapman left to meet Melissa, and Marco, Jake, and Tom were fleas on his dinner jacket. Ax was in human morph, also wearing a dinner jacket. (What is the need of this artificial fur? Fur. Fur.)

"Everyone has to wear this sort of fur at this kind of occasion. It's so that you look smart. Females have to wear dresses like this. Only I have my morphing suit on underneath." Melissa then whispered to the flies, "How are you guys doing? The main doors are right ahead. We can't talk to you once we get in, so if you could let us know what's happening that would be great."

"What terms of endearment do humans have? Ha-vuh."

"Um, maybe you should just stick to Melissa for me, for now. Don't call me Princess, ok? That would raise suspicions. If anyone talks to you, call them sir or madam." Melissa went to the buffet for food, smiling to a known Controller to try and blend in.

Ax tried to eat orderly. "This form of meat is good! Oo."

(Whoah! What is that?) Tobias called. Melissa jumped sharply at his voice.

(What's what? All we can see is a load of Chapman's skin,) asked Jake.

(I see something parked in the parking lot…) Tobias described a spacecraft.

(Sounds like a Visser's Blade ship!)

Melissa looked confused at Ax, then whispered to him. "Ax, tell the others in thought speak I'm going to watch Chapman. If there's a Blade ship, Chapman will know who the Visser is." She sat down at the table. "Hi Daddy. This is Max, the guy I was telling you about?"

Ax relayed Melissa's message and smiled brightly. "Hello, sir."

"Hello…" Chapman looked at Ax strangely.

"Don't drink the wine, Ax...I mean, Max!" Melissa told him.

In thoughtspeak, he said, (Why not? It looks and smells delicious.) But out loud he spoke, "Ok, Melissa."

(In this country, as a human, you're too young. And it messes up your brain,) Jake said.

"So! Daddy! A promotion! Congratulations!" said Melissa.

(How?) Ax asked.

(You like science, huh, Ax? The chemicals in it slow down your reactions. You're unable to control your actions so easily. It also makes you say things you wouldn't normally say - which is not what we need right now!) said Jake.

Melissa was in a conversation with Mr. Chapman. "Yes...the Sharing is a, um great idea! I'm so glad you're part of it!"

(I must try that substance and bring it back to the Andalite homeworld!) Ax exclaimed.

(I don't think so,) Cassie said.

Ax pouted. (Why not? The Andalites could use it to slowly poison the mind of Yeerks until we win!)

(I seriously hope you are kidding, Ax!) Jake said.

"It's time for my dad's speech, Max. Clap with everyone else!" said Melissa.

(We aren't going to sink to their level,) Cassie replied to Ax.

(Why not?) Ax clapped along.

Chapman made some speech thanking everyone for their support in his promotion. He talked about how great the Sharing is, etc. How he had become a partner in the Sharing, and is now taking full responsibility for it. (He didn't say he was Visser 3, of course, but dropped plenty of hints for the Controllers.)

Ax almost fainted. (He's the new Visser 3!)

Melissa dropped her glass. "What?"

(Don't yell out like that, Melissa! Even I heard! Tobias, are you sure?) asked Jake, referring to the hawk's description of a spacecraft.

(Really sure. There's guards everywhere!)

(Hork-Bajir or humans? Is the Blade ship disguised under a cloak?)

Melissa looked around at the audience in embarrassment. "Sorry! I'm just really happy for my Daddy!"

(Both. And yes, it's under a cloak. I can only see it when I'm flying above!) reported Tobias.

Ax pretended to calm Melissa down.

"So Chapman is the new Visser Three," Jake said.

"Max, come with me." Melissa lead Ax outside to the hotel lounge. "Daddy? I'm just going outside for a second for some air. Can I borrow your jacket? It's cold."

"No, Melissa, you must stay here. This is important. Do not leave this room."

Melissa took the jacket anyhow, with Jake and Tom on it, Marco stayed with Chapman. The others, in fly morph, followed. Ax was still somewhat weak.

"I couldn't talk out there," Melissa explained. "So...this is the deal then? My dad is Visser 3?"

"He must have gotten promoted after the late Visser 3 died. He dropped plenty of hints," said Ax.

"He's in charge of the Yeerk invasion of earth! That's why he gave up his job today then."

"We should come back, Princess Melissa. Visser 3 will start to get suspicious."

"Good idea, Ax." Melissa grabbed the jacket and went back to the party. "Everyone keep an eye out ok for anything else...hey - where's David? Are we one fly short?"

Ax counted the flies. "Yes, princess Melissa. Ssa."

"Where _is_ he! He did come, didn't he? I thought I counted everyone in! Jake, has he said anything to you?"

(No, nothing,) Jake replied.

(I never even saw him today,) said Tom.

"Has anyone seen him today?" Melissa asked. "I thought he was going to turn up at the barn earlier but he didn't. I sent him the message about meeting this evening. He already had a fly morph too."

Ax said to Tobias, (Have you seen David?)

(Yes. He was going somewhere with his dad...why?) Tobias responded.

(His dad is a Controller, right?) asked Jake.

"Maybe they were just going shopping or something? Did you see which way they headed?" asked Melissa.

Tobias told them.

(I know that place, they have Sharing offices there! Why would that jerk go there?) asked Rachel.

"Maybe he has the Escafil device and is planning to betray us. Tray," Ax said.

"Oh no! He was guarding the cube last night! He took it home with him!" said Melissa.

"Traitor. Or."

(Hey, look, we can't be sure. He might have a perfectly reasonable explanation for being away,) Jake said.

"Else not!" Melissa whispered, "Small doorway to the right of the staircase. Tell me those 7-foot shadows are just a trick of the light!"

Ax looked, and almost fainted again. "Hork-Bajir!"

(They know we're here! Keep out of the corridors - they'll have guessed we've morphed bugs!) said Jake.

Melissa said to Ax, "They won't suspect us since we're humans and with Chapman! But the others are in danger! Can you thought-speak to Tobias - ask him what's going on outside?"

"Yes, Princess Melissa."

Ax thoughtspoke, and Tobias replied. (There's lots of humans! Human-controllers, I think. They have machine guns.)

Melissa whispered to Ax (who translated it into thoughtspeak). "It's him, David, it's gotta be! I'm going to morph, people are looking at me!"

(No - don't - you'll only arouse more suspicion! We just gotta find a way outta here,) Jake said.

(All exits are guarded!) Tobias told them.

(We're on your dress - you can get us out!) said Jake.

"Daddy, I need some more air, I'm just going outside for a second...hey! I need to go outside!" Melissa said. Chapman stopped her from going outside, watching her carefully.

(What's happening?) Tom asked.

"Guards are at all the exits!" said Melissa.

A Controller started to hush the crowd and spoke. "I apologize, everyone, but we have a situation. We have had a call from the local police authorities that there may be a know suspect in this building. We cannot allow anyone to leave this room, by order of the state officials."

(They know we are here!) Jake said.

(What do we do?) asked Tom.

(We find a way out. Melissa, don't attract any more attention to yourself!)

Melissa said to Ax and the others, "How long do you guys have left in...before...you know?"

Ax paled. "We have eight minutes left." He spotted some oatmeal and ate it from another person's plate.

"Ax, stop it! You heard Jake - people will get suspicious! Tell Jake and everyone else they have to try and get out!" Melissa hissed to him.

(Jake, Princess Melissa requested that you and everyone else get out.)

(Melissa, can you get us all out of this room? As fleas, Tom, Marco and I can't do anything and we only have a few minutes left in morph!) Jake asked.

Melissa said to Ax, so he could translate it to the others, "There's an air vent! I can probably go stand by it without looking suspicious. You'll have to find your way into the air shafts, and demorph. If there's trouble, get ready to go battle morphs." She wandered casually to the air vent and waited for the others to hop or fly in.

Rachel flew in. (Ok, I'm in.)

(We're in, too! Everyone, get as far in as you can and demorph, we are running out of time! I hope this is a large vent, Melissa!) said Jake.

"Ax, Chapman is heading out of the room! The non-Controllers are becoming anxious," Melissa said.

Rachel demorphed and whispered, "Melissa, what's going on out there?"

"The place is going crazy! All the non-Controllers are looking frightened. Police - although I think they are Controllers too - are escorting people downstairs - maybe to the Yeerk pool! Me and Ax are trying to hide, but Ax has to demorph soon. Are you lot ready to morph battle morphs if we need it?"

Ax thoughtspoke Melissa's message to the others.

"Melissa, Ax thought speak us to tell us when you need help," said Rachel.

"We're going to have to find somewhere to morph and demorph...we just need to distract these Controllers and my father so we can hide! Can one of you provide that?" asked Melissa.

"I will, I'll morph grizzly in the kitchen which is right under me (with nobody in there) and cause a major distraction," Rachel volunteered.

"Ok! Great job." Melissa waited for the noise.

Rachel made it to the kitchen, in her grizzly bear morph. (Time to trash this place.)

Chapman started hearing growling. "What's that noise? Do you think the Bandits are here already?" Controllers raced out of the room and to the kitchen. He jumped up and spoke quietly and urgently on a radio. "The Bandits are here! Lock down the exits. Spray the rooms with insect spray. Have all non-Controllers taken down to the Pool this instance! I want no one to leave this building. Nothing escapes. We'll find those Bandits."

Melissa hid under the table and morphed squirrel, ran up in to the vent shaft and met the others in a back corridor. (Guys, get ready for battle morphs! There are Controllers everywhere!)

(Look! In one of the lounges! It's David! In lion morph - with his father!) Jake exclaimed.

Rachel spotted David in lion morph and ran for him at an incredible speed. (Graaaoooarr!) She took a swipe for him. Ax jumped on a table full of meat and chewed on it. People thought he killed someone and they really started to haul butt. Ax jumped in front of a Controller and then killed him.

"Andalites! They _are_ here !David - don't kill them, we want them alive!" said Arciss.

Melissa demorphed, then morphed to panther. (You little...#! You traitor! Guys, let's get outta here!) The others morphed to their battle morphs. (Tobias, it's going mad in here! David's turned us in! What's it like outside? Can we get out?) Ax jumped on Mike and whacked him on the head, making him unconscious.

Rachel got into a deadly fight with David. (Raaargh!) She got slashed in the face and started bleeding. Mike, meanwhile, regained consciousness.

Arciss looked a little confused. "The boy is being attacked by the Bandits! Should we try and get him out? Geez, my host is going mad here!" he said to the other Controllers.

"Yes, get him out at once! He still needs to identify them!" Visser One said.

"With all due respect Visser, I think we know which are the Andalites! They are the ones attacking our troops! But perhaps he can give us more information... we could just infest him, he would make a fine host!" To some Hork-Bajir controllers Arciss said, "Get the renegade human - the lion! - out of here! We need him alive as much as we do the Bandits!"

"You fool! Identifying them as in telling us their names and any connections they may have to any other humans!"

(Tom, behind you! Two Hork-Bajir! Jake, get Cassie and Marco out into the corridor! There's more out there and we need someone to clear the exits! Rachel, I don't care what you do to that boy, just don't get hurt!) Melissa leapt towards a Hork-Bajir, knocking his Dracon away.

(I don't care what I do to him either.) Rachel jumped on David, but then David created a wound in her right shoulder (Aaaargh!) She bit off David's ear then "accidentally" cut his lower right paw so David only had 3 paws left.

Ax decided to clear the exits, then attacked David by making a deep wound on his back (a controller blasted his back foot off)(Grrrooouaaar!) Ax ripped the controller's jugular vein, then went back to David.

(Why, David! Why did you do this! Did you tell them who we are!) asked Melissa.

(The main entrances are blocked! Reinforcements are coming! The only other way out of this place is via the roof,) Jake said.

Before Rachel decided to morph bird and get the heck out, she stabbed a controller (obviously a controller becuase he said "die Andalite!"), nearly killed an innocent bystander and stabbed David in the back. Ax morphed a bird.

(Melissa...you wouldn't understand,) said David.

(Everyone, up on to the roof! Jake - you, Tom and Cassie take the stairs. Rachel, Ax, Marco, come with me in the elevator!Melissa instructed.

(Marco, wait up. I won't hurt you.)

Melissa was on the roof, and David was following her. (He knows our names!) she said to the others. (If he gets away...or the Yeerks infest him... it will be the end! You guys get away, morph hawks! I'll stay behind...)

"They're heading up to the roof - you" Arciss pointed to some Controllers. "with me, upstairs, now! Get that human out of there!"

"I can't wait to kill those petty bandits," Chapman said.

(Marco. I promise. Look at me. Do you _think_ I can hurt you?) said David.

"You betrayed us, David! Why would you want to switch sides now! Melissa is right, we should kill you here and now!" Marco said.

(I think you already have.)

"That boy is speaking to my host! You and You - chase that panther-Andalite away from him! We want him alive for Visser One!" Arciss instructed two Hork-Bajir.

(We know that's a lie as much as you, David. If you were really on the verge of death, you would demorph,) Melissa told him.

(And who says I can? The rest of you can run, or fly, or do whatever it is you do for it, if I was going to Dracon you I'd have done it earlier. But I don't have a Dracon.)

(I'm staying back and throwing this piece of B.S. in the trash!) Rachel de- and remorphed, out of sight from the controllers.

(Rachel, if anyone's going to do this, it's me! Morph back! David...you better start proving yourself! If you let yourself be rescued by those Controllers, I'll kill you all!) threatened Melissa.

(Good luck with that.) David yawned.

(Right, that's it, I've had it with you!) Melissa pounced towards David. (Everyone get out of here, just - go!)

(Dad, if you can hear this-)

(Melissa no I hate him as much as I hate the filthy Yeerk who made me a controller!) Rachel called.

(No use, David, he can't answer!) Melissa circled David, ready for a fight.

David staggered up. (Sweet. I didn't know I could do that.)

Rachel charged at him.

Two Hork-Bajir lunged for Melissa. (Oh no, I'm not letting you filthy Yeerks take this human!)  
She tried to fight off the Hork-Bajir.

Jake had almost morphed to falcon. (You sure you don't need us! We're coming back!) The others had been circling around the building.

(If you want information get me out of here NOW!) David called to the Controllers.

"Fool, you can't order us around," said Chapman.

(No, but you're smart enough to know a good bargain when you see-OW!)

Arciss was panicking. "Visser, with all respect, I really think it would be a good idea if you get him out of here! I'll go chase down the other Bandits!" He grabbed a Dracon beam and tries to shoot at the Animorphs who were circling the building uncertainly as hawks.

(I'm morphing back to tiger, everyone else, get out of here - David's dad has a Dracon!) Jake instructed. Melissa was still in a fight with the Hork-Bajir. David lunged at Rachel.

(Rach!) Melissa cried.

(Don't worry, I'm on it!) Jake ran in to help Rachel, who swiped David on the face before being pounced on. David retreated.

Chapman knocked the wind out of Arciss and grabbed his dracon. "Here's how you fire a dracon!" He shot at Ax but missed.

(You guys don't have much time,) David said to the Yeerks.

(You better save your friend before we kill him,) Rachel added.

"What is that human doing!" To the Hork-Bajir Arciss commanded, "WILL-YOU-GET-HIM-TO-THE-POOL!"

(More Controllers! Anyone who's not morphed yet, help us out!) Melissa leapt and growled at the Hork-Bajir. (Ahh! I'm hit!)

(Punk! Why don't we fight fist to fist no animal power let's see who's the real human!) Rachel planned to throw David off the building.

(Rachel, if you demorph they'll recognise you!)

"We need reinforcements!" a Hork-Bajir controller called.

(Whoa...this is insane! How many ways can you spot to get killed in the next few minutes, Melissa!) asked Marco.

David rolled into a stairwell, where he de and re-morphed.

"Get that human! Take him to Visser One!" another Hork-Bajir said.

"I'm going after that panther myself..." Arciss said.

"Alright, I'll go for the tiger...I've got the tiger covered! Get the boy out of here!

Melissa stared at David. (Right, it's now or never. Jake, get yourself and everyone else out of here. I'm going to end this once and for all.)

(You're so noble, aren't you?) David swiped.

Melissa circled him. "Nobility has nothing to do with anything. I'm just not letting you fall into the pits of that Pool and bringing down us, and the rest of the human race with you!"

"Uh oh...this doesn't look good. Melissa, you sure you know what you're doing, girl?" asked Marco. David tried to run for it.

"The boy will not let me near him! He seems to be in a one-on-one with the Andalite leader!" the second Hork-Bajir said.

(Melissa...) Jake silently accepted what was going to happen.

(Be quiet, Marco! Just get out of here.) Melissa growled and pounced at David! (This is for what you did to us!)

"Don't shoot! We have a perfectly good Andalite in front of us... Bring down those who morphed hawks!" instructed Arciss.

"The bandits have killed most of our troops! And now...they seem to be on to each other..." the Hork-Bajir said.

(Which one of us is sane?) David got engaged in the fight.

Melissa bit, pounced, and swiped at David. (You're the one who lost your mind! You're the one who sold us out!)

(I know. But how did you hold onto your sanity, knowing your dad was a Controller?)

(My father gave me a real reason to fight. As long as he was infested, I knew I could never give up!) Melissa got bitten. (Ahh!)

(I want to go back! She needs help!) said Tom.

(Maybe you have a point. But it's too late now.) David got mauled. (I didn't want it to be this way either.)

(Tom, you need to stay with the rest of us,) Jake said.

(There's no turning back now...you did what you did, David, and I'm going to do what I have to do. I'm sorry...David, but I have to. Not just for me, but for everyone.) Melissa leapt at David's neck.

(I can't believe I'm saying this, but I understand.) David met her in midair.

(Who died and left you king?) Tom asked.

(Well...Melissa's about to...) Jake replied.

(For freedom!) Melissa fell to the ground...panting...almost unconscious.

David fell. (Congratulations.)

For a second Mike fought through Arciss's control. "David! My son!"

Arciss regained control. (They did it...) he said disbelievingly.

(Okay, that's it.) Tom flew over.

The other Animorphs called and cried out. Too weak to demorph, Melissa could only manage to morph her eyes. (Tom...get them out...save them...)

(Melissa! No, please, Melissa, you have to demorph!)

(Tom, I can't demorph. You know I can't...you go on. Tell Jake, and Rachel...tell them all, they have to go on. But, I just wanted to let you know, Tom, it wasn't just for the human race... it was for you. All of it. I did it all for you. And it is done.) Her eyes closed.


	3. Chapter 3

RPers this time around:

Aizxana as Jake, Chapman, partially Visser Three and Ellimist  
Sinister Shadow as Visser One and Marco  
TobiasHawk13 as Arciss, partially Tobias  
Tobyas as Ax  
Voran as Jamie, Esplin 328and partially Tobias  
Kharina as partially Tom  
me as Crayak, Elfangor, partially Tom, Visser Three, and Ellimist.

(Note:Regardless of official rank,"Visser Three" refers to Esplin 9466 the prime-the original Visser Three. "Chapman" refers to Innis 226, the Yeerk controlling him.)

A few days after the trauma of the final battle at the hotel, the Animorphs were meeting in Cassie's barn.

Time stopped.

Jake was white as a sheet, staring at the animals who had all frozen. "Um...what just happened, guys?"

(Time stopped!) said Tobias.

"So...I...see! Any ideas how?"

A figure appeared, looking like an old man. He was floating a few inches above the ground.

Tom was startled. "Who's that?"

"Uh…hi?" Rachel said.

"Don't be afraid. I will not hurt you. My name is Ellimist," said the being.

"And you have a drinking problem. It's okay, we are here to help," Marco said.

(What do you want?) asked Tobias.

The Ellimist ignored Marco. "I have come to give you a choice. A unique and important choice. Think carefully, for it shall pave your destiny."

"What?" Cassie asked.

Tom was still upset. "What?"

"What is this? What have you done to the world!" exclaimed Jake.

"I have stopped time. I have the ability, among many others, to do that," explained the Ellimist. "But now is not the time to discuss my talents. I have come to warn you. My enemy, the mighty and powerful, but evil Crayak, is coming. He shall soon be among us. He wants to propose...a game."

(A…game? Like Monopoly?)

A red eye appeared. NOT QUITE, it seemed to say.

"No. Not like...Monopoly. This is a serious game. A game of many choices. A game of many paths and outcomes. A game in which people may live, and others might die," the Ellimist said.

"What! Why are you being so vague!" asked Jake.

POOR TOOMY, ARE YOU BEING VAGUE TO NOT "INTERFERE"?

"My enemy, Crayak, has chosen to revive an old enemy of yours, although you will have to wait for him to tell you who. You too have a choice: you maybe bring any other creature, alien, android or human, living or dead, into your team. One individual, to fight with you. Choose wisely..." warned the Ellimist. "But first...Tobias. I have a question for you, and you alone. The others cannot hear you. What is it you truly want?"

Tobias was startled. (What? What I want most?)

"Your team has made a great sacrifice during this war. You have lost a team member. And you have given something that may be greater than death. I ask again, what do you wish for, the most?"

Tobias thought. (To be able to fight.)

"To fight..." The Ellimist looked thoughtful. "But you have an indispensable position on your team. I'm sure the others would agree that you fight like any of them?"

(But I can't fight any more! I can't morph! I can't fight! I can only watch out for them as they do all the fighting.)

"You would like to fight? To morph? Like...the others?"

(Yes.)

"Then, when you are next in need of a miracle, believe, and you shall be able to morph."

(What!)

"Tobias? What's the matter?" Jake asked. Time had resumed for the other Animorphs.

(That guy who calls himself Ellimist just…) Tobias repeated what had happened to him.

"You mean...he'll make you human?"

(Yeah, I guess so. But only when "I am next in need of a miracle, I have to believe, and I shall be able to morph". That's what he said.)

"Weird... But then, he sounds like a pretty crazy guy to me. I wish time would start up again. It's doing stuff to my head!"

(Where is he, anyway? He can't keep the world like this forever!)

"Yeah, what if it never begins again!"

"I shall start time again, once my opponent, Crayak, has shown up. For now, I suggest you give some thought as to whom you would like to be part of your team. Remember: anyone, living or dead," the Ellimist repeated. "So, you know the rules. Have you made a choice?"

Ax said to himself, (I wish Elfangor was back.)

"Elfangor? Very well..."

"What? No, wait, we haven't discussed this yet!" said Jake.

Ax was in despair, believing he had ruined everything. (NO! We need Princess Melissa!)

"Noooooooooooooooo!" cried Tom.

"We haven't discussed it!" Jake avoided Ax's eye.

"You have made your choice. That is final. Soon, you shall meet Crayak, and find out who he has chosen to face you," said the Ellimist.

"I guess Elfangor it is."

Ax couldn't decide whether to be happy or unhappy. He betrayed his princess, but he loved his brother.

"Who's Crayak chosen then?"

I HAVE CHOSEN THE LATE VISSER 3.

"How did I know he'd say that..."

"Good Luck." The Ellimist began to glow very brightly, encased in a white-blue light, and Elfangor appeared. Time started again.

(Elfangor!) Ax exclaimed.

Elfangor stood up, looking ready to fight. His memory was a bit shaky. "What's going on! Who are you humans?" He looked at Ax. "Who are you and how do you know my name!"

(It's Aximili, your brother!)

(Aximili? It is you? You are alive?)

"Elfangor. My name is Jake. It is an honour to meet you."

(Yes!) Ax said proudly, (And I killed Visser 3!)

(…Aximili? You have earned incredible honor!) exclaimed Elfangor.

"Uh...yeah...there's something else we should mention," said Jake. Ax explained everything that had happened since the fateful night at the construction site.

"This is so insane," said Marco.

(I am grieved to hear of your loss.) Elfangor bowed slightly. (You have shown true faith in continuing on.) Tom was grieving.

"We have just lost an important member of our team. But it is an honour to have you join us," said Jake.

(So. The Ellimist has interfered again. Do you know what he wants us to do?) Tobias explained.

"You've met this Ellimist before?"

(Briefly, and not an experience I particularly cared to repeat.)

"You must know of the tricks he plays then... I guess he is not to be trusted."

(He tells the truth, but we don't always interpret it correctly.)

"Elfangor, you'll need a human morph," said Cassie.

(Yes, I suppose I will.)

"Well, I guess now we've got a team again, we shouldn't waste time. Visser 3 is back and I doubt he'll be sitting around on his butt," Jake said.

"Excuse me? Again? As opposed to..." Tom trailed off.

(Being a human is wonderful,) Ax interrupted.

(I believe you. The sense of "taste" is very powerful, correct?) asked Elfangor.

(Correct! How do you know?)

(I've morphed Taxxon.)

"Yeah, just watch out for chocolate. I don't think we should introduce Elfangor to food just yet," said Jake.

A radio was on. "...and the nine world leaders will be meeting up in Washington D. C. for the World Conference later this week...among the audience will be...and Victor Trent, founder of family group, The Sharing."

(Human taste is even better, with delicious food made with sugar,) said Ax.

(NINE world leaders? How disorganized _is_ this planet?) asked Elfangor.

"Actually, there will be hundreds of world leaders, but these nine will be the ones with the most power. I take it you heard that little mention of the Sharing? Guess the Ellimist wasn't going to be keeping us waiting around for long..." Jake said.

(The Sharing?)

(Let's go eat in human morph!) suggested Ax.

"No way, Ax! You're not eating anything." To Elfangor Jake said, "Yeah, the Sharing. It's a front organisation for the Yeerks. They advertise themselves as a kind of club for young people, promoting values like friendship, family, caring for nature and the community and all that. But it's really an organisation for taking new hosts, and for Controllers to meet. They are a pretty huge organization. If they're at this world conference, chances are they're looking at going in for the powerful guys."

(How should we stop them?)

"First things first, we need to get to Washington! The Yeerks aren't going be infesting people sitting aboard the mother ship... problem is, it's over 2000 miles away."

(A long distance journey...) Abruptly Elfangor said (No!…Excuse me.)

"This is insane! Elfangor is back from the dead, Visser 3 is back from the dead, and now we have to get to Washington to stop a bunch of presidents being made Controllers! Someone get me a straitjacket..." said Marco.

(What is a straitjacket?) asked Ax.

"I know what you mean, Marco. Ax, I don't suppose you happened to bring back some Andalite fighter or whatever to earth did you?" Jake asked.

(NO. The Dome Ship was all destroyed, and nothing was left.)

(What happened to _GalaxyTree_?) asked Elfangor.

(It crashed straight into the Earth's ocean.)

"I don't know the full details, but I don't think much was left. I'm sorry, Elfangor. But we need to work out how we are going to travel 2000 miles."

(I guess we could fly as birds. But maybe not,) said Tobias.

"We'd need some morphs that could go a heck of a long way...and we've only got a few days to do it. We could go by plane though? There would be a lot of problems with it but it might just work." Tobias was silent. "Tobias, don't worry, we'll find a way to get you there. I think we have a few choices. 1 - we fly there in morph. 2 - We catch a plane as humans, but we'll have to think about Ax, Elfangor and Tobias. And 3 - we hitch a lift in the luggage compartment of the plane, so we can morph and demorph throughout. The problem is, a plane would take over 2 hours to get to DC. We couldn't fly on in morph because we'd need to demorph somewhere."

(I guess in the luggage compartment would be nice.)

"We'd all have to find a way into the luggage then. Or, we could do it the old fashioned way, and 4 of us buy tickets!"

(What about Ax? He goes crazy over taste. They'd think he was a lunatic. And no one can be sure Elfangor won't be the same.)

(I won't. And there may be another way,) Elfangor said.

"What way?" asked Tom.

(There are certain...mythical weapons...that do not in fact...exist. As they are described. But one of them...can be used...for transport over extreme distances. And it's located...nearby.)

(Really? Which one?) asked Ax.

(It is called…um…the Loreen.)

(Really? I haven't heard of that one. What does it do?)

(It...transports...across...extreme...distances.)

(Is it something Andalites invented?)

(No.)

(Really? Which species invented it?)

(The…Hedricks.)

(How much distance can the Loreen cover?)

(...A trip across a planet would definitely be in its range.)

(Then it can take us to the capital.)

(Yes, it can.)

(How can we find this device?)

(I can lead you to it. Are we all agreed this is the course of action we want to take?)

"I guess so, um, maybe we should have a vote?" asked Jake.

(I agree with whatever my brother says!) Ax said.

"When do we go?" asked Tom.

(I believe whenever you are ready, we can depart,) said Elfangor.

"But what about family? Jake and Cassie and Marco still have to go home, or their parents will call the police."

"They will have to pretend they're going on a field trip," Rachel said.

"But we don't have any permission forms or something. The parents wouldn't even have heard of this field trip until the day before they went."

"They will just lie and say it's a last minute thing. And we can just print out forms."

"Okay." Tom played absentmindedly with a piece of hay.

"Tom and Rachel, you guys really shouldn't go home at all in case people from the neighbourhood recognise you as former Controllers. I know it sounds harsh but we have to be really careful now. But Tom - if you wanted to say goodbye for now, maybe you could morph Homer?" suggested Jake.

"Ok," said Tom.

(The Loreen resembles the mythical Time Matrix. Do not be alarmed when you see it,) Elfangor said privately to Ax.

(A time matrix? I thought that was invented by the Ellimist.)

(It's a myth.)

(Ah.)

"Well? Why are we just sitting around doing nothing?" Jake didn't realise the Andalites were talking to one another.

"Thinking our separate thoughts," said Tom.

"Ok, well, Ax, why don't you and Elfangor go and find this Loreen thing, I doubt any of us have a clue what it looks like. The rest of us can go home, get changed, say goodbye to our families - don't get seen, Rach and Tom! - and meet back here in an hour?"

(I'll just wait here,) Tobias said.

"Sure you don't wanna go hunting Tobias?"

(No, I just went hunting right before the meeting.)

"Ah ok! Well see you guys later I'd better go lay the lies on my parents! Coming Tom?"

"Yes." Tom started morphing.

An hour passed before some of the team regrouped in Cassie's barn. Jake demorphed from falcon. "I finally got a better morphing outfit too! I wonder if Cassie will like it..."

Tom demorphed. "She'll probably like anything you wear."

Jake blushed. "Yeah... hey maybe we should get some new morphs before we go, we don't know what we'll have to morph." Tom acquired a coyote.

"Hmm...might need something for spying too." Jake acquired a fly; Tom acquired a cockroach and squirrel. "Hey Rachel, you'd better get some morphs too...you haven't got that many either. Ok is everyone here?" Jake quickly acquired a horse for good measure. "Might as well stock up on morphs while we can!" Tom acquired an opossum. "What's taking Ax and Elfangor so long...? They do know where it is, don't they?" The others flew in as birds and started to demorph. "Hey, guys, you found that Loreen thing ok? You'd better get some morphs, Elfangor."

(The Loreen looks exactly like a time matrix. And it's in a 'construction site',) said Ax.

"A time what? Oh, we know where the Construction site is."

"That old place...that was where we first met you Elfangor! Man, how insane is that!" asked Marco.

(A time matrix. It…) Ax explained the mythical weapon's function: to access any place or time.

"Well, I didn't understand a word of that...but as long as it can get us to Washington in time. Shall we get going?" Jake started to morph to wolf. Tom morphed wolf, Ax demorphed and morphed, and Tobias checked that no one was near. "Ok, Elfangor, show us the way!" Elfangor led them to the site. "This is where you guys first got the morphing power? And...Elfangor...this is where, you know...?"

(Yes, he crashed here,) Tobias said.

(Yes. Remember, Aximili, this is _not_ the time matrix,) Elfangor reminded.

"So...what do we do? Tobias, you wanna fly up and check the place for people?" Ax turned his stalk eyes to back of his head so no one could sneak up on him. "Ax, you know how this thing works?"

(I do. One of us needs to touch it and form a visual image of the place and...place...where we're going,) said Elfangor.

"A visual image? The only thing I can picture is the White House. Or maybe the FBI HQ because they showed it in the X Files. Ax, do you have a visual picture at all?"

(No,) Ax replied.

(Any of you?) Elfangor asked.

"I know what the White House looks like," said Tom.

(How detailed is your image?)

Tom tried to remember. "Pretty detailed."

(Perhaps you will need to do it, then. We should all make contact with the Loreen.) Elfangor touched the sphere.

"This is insane!" Marco, with the others, touched it.

(Hold steady...) All of a sudden they were behind the White House. A different place...and unknown to them, a different time.

Later on the night they had left, Visser Three walked into the Blade Ship. (Visser One! Long time, no see!)

Visser One was instinctively unfazed. "Oh shut up you dapsen, I just saw you the --" She turned around. "Oh lords! You... _You_!"

(As usual, you demonstrate a lack of ability to communicate. How goes the invasion? You are aware of the Earth leaders' gathering?)

Visser One was still very shocked. "I... Of course I am aware of it. But before anything else, _I_ am just going to sit down... and _you_ are going to TELL me how it is you're back here! I must be having some sort of horrible nightmare. I mean, Visser! You are dead!"

(The Ellimist and Crayak are playing some sort of game they want me involved in. So, here I am. How long has it been since the bandit...shot me?)

"Not all that long, maybe a week or two at the most but... is it permanent? Are you ALIVE forever? Or will you die again after this "game"?"

(I don't know.)

"Should have known. You don't know much, do you? I suppose Crayak has chosen you to return, as the Ellimist is apparently sided with those Andalites isn't he? Does that mean the Andalites have a say in this "game" as well? If they do that isn't good for us... Do you realize this is the very first time the both of us have had a civilized conversation? What has happened!"

(Well, I've come back from the dead.)

"I figured that much, you idiotic dapsen. Do you realize how much shock you've caused us? I'll -- no, _you'll_ need to find a way to explain this to Iniss 226... Oh, and have I mentioned that Iniss now holds your rank?"

(No, you-INISS?)

Arciss walked in. "Visser o-VISSER 3!"

Chapman walked into the room and saw Visser Three. "Excuse me? Uh, why's there a hologram of Esplin here? Didn't we see enough of him when he was alive?"

"NO! He's alive! I saw Visser 1 talking with him!"

"What are you talking about, he's alive? That dapsen was shot in disgrace down in the Yeerk pool."

"He has a mind of his own!"

Chapman strode up to Visser One. "Forgive my ignorance, Visser 1, but what is _he _doing here? He's DEAD! Arciss! What is going on! Is this some kind of trick? Has someone else gone and got themselves an Andalite host?"

Arciss wanted to run and scream. "It's…Visser 3!"

"I know that! What's he doing here!"

Visser One had told Arciss. "Crayak and Ellimist are playing a game, and Visser 3 was made alive by Crayak for some reason!"

"Ellimist and Crayak...I thought they were myths! So how long do we have that oaf among us again? Don't think for a second he's taking his old rank back!"

"Nobody knows how long he's here. At least until they finish their game. Maybe forever."

Visser One looked at Chapman. "Excuse me, I think I'm the one who decides who gets what rank." She looked at Visser Three, who was smiling and thanking the heavens. "Waaaiiit just one minute. Not so fast. Esplin, you'll have to prove that you deserve your rank back. And Iniss, you'll have to prove you deserve to _keep_ it. You'll play this "game" with Crayak and report back here regularly. The one who causes the win in our favor will be the new Visser Three. So it is in your best interests not to fail."

Arciss whispered to a random Yeerk, "I bet Visser Three would win."

"You sure?" the Yeerk replied. "He did get killed last time."

"Who cares? This time, he'll probably look out for Andalites trying to kill him. And he knows more about Andalites. AND he killed Elfangor."

"Maybe you're right."

Visser One sat back down at her desk, but really didn't look into her work. "Uhh…"

"'course I am," Arciss said. "So, Visser 1, what are your feelings on this?

(I shall be filing this with the council immediately! To deprive me of my rank is a grave injustice!)

"Technically, Visser 1 could do that," Arciss said to himself.

Visser One looked very in pain and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Visser Three, YOU got KILLED by an Andalite ARISTH okay? Why should I give you your rank back?" To Arciss she said, "What are my feelings? I feel sick."

(And how do you know that was an _aristh_?)

"You DAPSEN! Has dying sapped away your memory! You kept boasting to me about how EASY it would be to take down a bunch of young ARISTHS. You said you could do it with your eyes closed! And then you go and get killed!" To Arciss she said, "Not anymore!"

(You've been reading too many memos from him.) Visser Three indicated Chapman.

"WHAT memos!" Visser One lowered her voice. "To tell you the truth I'm glad you're back, alright? Chapman wasn't doing a very good job with your rank. But don't expect me to do you any favors! You still need to prove you deserve the spot."

Privately to Visser One, Visser Three said, (I'll do that.) Publicly he said, (Will the Blade Ship be ready to fly to Washington?)

Chapman had overheard. "Visser 1, may I point out that despite holding the rank for less than two earth days, my actions still resulted in the death of an Andalite bandit! That's more than _he_ ever did, and he held the rank for years."

(And a valued informant as well.)

"I'll ask Arciss to get it ready and we'll leave straight away." Visser One nodded to Arciss. "Chapman I won't kick you out of your room. Esplin, you'll need to find somewhere else to sleep." To Chapman she said, "Maybe so, but the Andalite died more because of the boy David than anything else. You'll still have to prove you deserve to keep your rank. Don't question me, that's final. If you question me again I shall give the rank directly to Esplin."

Chapman rolled his eyes. "Fine...let's just get this over with so I can prove my worth..."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Iniss Two-Two-Six! ... And Esplin, that goes for you too, although I know you aren't going to STOP, so why do I bother?"

(The bug fighter is ready, Vissers. Or is it Visser?" asked Arciss.

"No matter. Thank you Arciss."

"You're welcome, Visser."

(Let's go, then!)

"So, where are you going to sleep Visser? You could share a room with Chapman. Visser One looked at Chapman shaking his head frantically. "Well... I guess not."

(What about Chapman's old quarters...oh yes, you were so menial you were stationed with a family on Earth.)

"Here, sleep... sleep on the floor! There. Now everyone's happy."

"You could share a room with either Visser 1, Councilor 3 or perhaps Councilor 4," suggested Arciss.

(The Councilors would too scared to share their room with a formerly-dead Visser.) Visser Three looked at Visser 1.

"So you have a best friend?" Arciss asked, desperate.

"Oho don't look at ME!" said Visser One. Quite exaggeratedly and deliberately, Visser Three turned his head away while keeping his stalk eyes staring at Visser One.

"Well, since you're silent, I take it you have no best friend. Maybe Councilor 4 won't be afraid of you?"

Visser One rolled her eyes. "Oh lords. FINE. _FINE._" She dragged Visser Three to the room while muttering and cursing the whole way. "If you really must!" They got to the room. "It's just a Blade ship. A.k.a. I only have one room. So I'll give you a blanket and a cushion, since somehow you simply CANNOT sleep standing up like a NORMAL Andalite. And you get the floor. Take it or leave it."

Arciss followed. "I can lend you a mattress."

(ANDALITE? Excuse me, dapsen, but I'm a Yeerk. Intelligent and powerful enough to be _inhabiting_ an Andalite, but a Yeerk nonetheless. And I'll take the floor.)

"Okay. Good. And I'm going to change, so if you need the bathroom you'll just have to hold it," said Visser One.

"Shall I use my invisibility powers for good or for evil?" asked Arciss.

(Miserablenight.) Visser Three fell asleep. Visser One hummed audibly from the bathroom.

"Yay. I finally got invisibility powers." Visser Three snored louder. "VISSER 1! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Visser One came out of the bathroom in a silk purple knee-length nightgown. Arciss stared.

"Is he... awake..? Stop staring at me! Visser Three wake up!" commanded Visser One. Visser Three snored louder.

"Sorry." Arciss looks away. "Maybe I should stay here just in case."

"Stay here? Stay here _where_? It isn't exactly the hugest room in the universe."

"Maybe outside the door, Visser. In case HE wakes up and feels the urge to murder Chapman or someone."

"Outside the door? You're just going to sleep outside? I hate to do that even to a low-rank. Oh alright, you can stay here. Where, I don't know."

"Thank you. Near the door. He won't be able to escape without waking me!"

"Okay, just... don't give me a heart attack by letting me wake up with your face like TWO INCHES from me, like Visser Three does when he feels like being sadistic."

"I'll just grab some things." Arciss ran to get a sleeping bag and came back.

"Great." Visser One smiled an "I just want to go to bed" smile. "Alright, well, I need some rest. So, good night, Arciss." She climbed into the bed and sighs deeply. "Mmm, it's nice to lay down after a hard day of filling dreadful forms…"

"Good night Visser One." Arciss fell asleep.

The next morning Chapman was brushing his teeth in the corridor, and saw Visser Three come out of Visser 1's room. "Alright?" He looked at Visser 1's door, grinning wryly. "Good sleep?"

Visser One came out of her room in the same nightgown looking VERY exhausted. "You dapsen! You kept me up _all night_ with your infernal SNORING!" she whined.

(Aggravating you is easier than destroying those BANDITS!)

"Aww, rough night, eh, _Visser_? I had a wonderful night. These new quarters are just excellent - it's the first time I've slept in mine since being promoted! Especially mine, although I did find it does have a rather strange smell emulating from the mattress..." said Chapman.

Arciss woke up, and the first thing he noticed was Chapman. "Visser! What are you doing here?"

(Today is launch day, correct? What are we waiting for?)

"For Visser 1 to get dressed..."

"I'll go get the Blade ship ready. Come on everyone, let's go! We haven't got all day!" Chapman said. Arciss got ready.

Chapman sat in the pilot's seat, tapping his fingers impatiently. "Arciss, are the troops in place?"

Arciss checked. "Yes, Visser."

"Good...but I have no idea how it can take longer for a couple of Vissers, wrong - one Visser and one _ex _Visser to get ready than a whole army." He started the engines, hoping the others will hurry up.

"As long as they're not murdering each other, it's fine."

"I dread to think how they managed to spend a night in the same room without tearing each other's throats out..."

Visser One came back out of the room, fully dressed. "Okay! And I heard something about your mattress stinking Chapman... Visser Three, what have you done to it?"

"Luckily, both of them slept. I'm dreading right now. They could be hanging each other!"

"That would be the case, wouldn't it! Just as we are about to embark on the biggest mission of the Empire, those two go and kill each other." Chapman rolled his eyes. "Come on!" He tooted the big powerful ship horn.

"Yeah." Arciss watched nervously. "I'd better check up on them." He hopped out of the ship.

"I did not SLEEP! Visser Three slept like a baby, but I couldn't sleep because of his AWFUL snoring and talking in his sleep! So watch out, I am cranky!" warned Visser One.

"Did you murder Visser 3, Visser?"

"Good grief. Couldn't you have found an extra room at all?" asked Chapman.

"Because then I'd feel responsible..."

"Me? Or Visser 1?"

"Actually, any of you."

"Well I certainly didn't kill anyone. I was down here the whole time...waiting for everyone else!"

Arciss checked a square on paper. "Good...what about you, Visser 1?"

"If I had to stay ONE EXTRA MINUTE in that room with Visser Three yelling "GIMME SOME CHEESE!" at the top of his lungs in his sleep, then yes, I probably would have had an urge to murder him."

"Whooot!" He checked off another square. "Did Councilor 8 murder Visser 3?"

"Oh, are you passing some cheese around? I'll have some too, if you don't mind, and maybe some crackers. I haven't had any breakfast yet," said Chapman.

"Me neither, come to think about it."

"I don't have any cheese. Visser Three was just yelling that in his sleep because he is a disturbed dapsen. And why did your mattress smell, Chapman?" asked Visser One.

"I don't want to wait til lunch, and I doubt there'll be time for tea this afternoon... Come on already!" Chapman said.

"Did anyone murder Visser 3 yet?" asked Arciss.

"He probably murdered himself... go get me some cheese, would you Arciss? There's a good fellow."

"Answer the…" Visser One swore. "question Chapman! WHY DOES YOUR MATTRESS SMELL? Did Visser Three contaminate it?"

Arciss got cheese. "Here you go, Visser! And now I'm going to make sure no one's murdered." He went off.

"ANSWER CHAPMAN! I've asked you the same question three times!"

Arciss came back with Visser Three, making sure no one got murdered.

"That Visser Three was stinking it out when he slept on it for all those years! Now all I can smell is Andalite hair!" said Chapman.

(Shut up, rank-stealer. That was my room and I deserved to make it smell however I liked. Probably smells far worse now you're in it.)

"Visser Three, what is WRONG with you? Do you usually yell such... things in your sleep?" asked Visser One.

"Visser 3, did you murder anyone?" Arciss asked.

"I don't think so, it would have been me and I'm still here."

(No I did not murder anyone! But I will if you keep asking questions! And Visser 1? I've just come back from the dead. Surely I'm going to be a little out of character?)

"Fine. Fine." Visser One sat down on a chair near them and practically fainted of exhaustion. "Uhhh you're going to pay for this."

"Ok. Now all I got to do is make sure no one murders him! Or he anyone!" Arciss said to himself. Visser One yawned.

"Right, well if we've all finished today's round of killing each other, shall we be off?" suggested Chapman. Visser Three sat down as well as an Andalite could next to Visser One, staring stonily out the window. Arciss, too, sat down. Visser One weakly punched Visser Three in the arm and kind of fell asleep on the chair arm nearest Visser Three. Chapman rolled his eyes. "Well, since the two of you look a bit preoccupied, Arciss, you can be my co-pilot." He got into gear and took off into the sky. Arciss copiloted, hummed a little tune, and tapped his feet. "I'm gonna wake those two up!" Chapman started flying the Blade ship crazily, doing loop-the-loops and going up to extreme G forces. "Hehehehe. I've always wanted to fly one of these babies." Visser One snapped awake but still just kind of lay there on the chair arm.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Arciss.

"Um... why the sudden speed?" Visser One asked.

(Ahhh! What are you doing, you stupid boy! Can't you fly like a normal person! And what is Visser One doing drooling all over my fur?) Visser Three pretended to look in disgust, but didn't move away from her.

"He wants to wake you two up because it's getting boring. He also wanted to fly this blade ship," Arciss informed.

"Twenty hours of intensive flying training shouldn't go to waste!" said Chapman.

(Argh! Stop with the ridiculous maneuvers already!)

"They're not boring," Chapman said.

(Alloran says if you can't fly a machine as simple as this, you don't deserve your rank. He also says that...shut up, viral villain-oh, is this public thoughtspeak?) Visser Three swore.

"Excuse me? Incapable of flying? I think I'm more than capable of flying this machine, thank you very much. These are first-class maneuvers. Can you do this?" Chapman took the ship into a complicated series of movements, at top speed. "I doubt just any pilot could do that and not crash into the nearest mountain. Oh, and Visser? Can't you come up with your own thoughts instead of repeating what your host says?"

"Well, Chapman has a point Visser. He also says what? Yes, it was public thoughtspeak. Now I'm curious," said Visser One.

(That we're incapable dapsens, well actually he used "dapsen"'s Andalite equivalent, that don't deserve _any_ rank short of menial _aristh_. Raving host-speak...I'm used to it.)

"Oh, alright." Visser One lay back on the chair arm. "I'm _tired_. Can't a Visser get her sleep around here?"

"I'm not surpised, having that guy snoring away at you all night. You may as well take a snooze. This journey is gonna take an hour or so," said Chapman.

"Okay. Good night Chapman. Good night everyone." Visser One lay down and fell asleep for a while.

Chapman tapped his fingers on the controls, already bored. As the ship neared Washington he said, "Ok, everyone, I've just realised something. It's best that we don't take the Blade ship down to Washington, I know we can cloak it but we shouldn't take any chances so I'm going to leave it in orbit. Our armies can stay up here until we need them, the rest of us can take the bug fighter. Except," he grinned wryly, "there's only room for two of us in the Fighter. So two of us are gonna have to parachute down. I'm doing it, who's the other person to throw themselves out of this ship?"

(Either Visser One or me.) Visser Three was still half-asleep.

Chapman called to a random Yeerk, "Steady the ship for me, would you? I need to get my chute on. Ooh, it's been years since I've done this! All that time stuck in that boring human residence!"

"Yes, Visser." The Yeerk typed something into the computer.

"No, I'm not going. Okay, no. I'm staying HERE. How about Arciss goes?" suggested Visser One.

Chapman kitted up and addressed the pilot. "Take us down to 12,000 feet, I don't wanna jump out and find there's no oxygen. Ready for a thrill, Arciss? You've done this before in training, right?"

"Why do I have to go jumping? I got low marks on parachuted jumping!" Arciss said to himself.

"All ready? Don't worry, you've love it when you're in the air. Just don't forget to pull the rip cord! Oh and make sure your facing the ground when you pull it, or the chute will get tangled up. And don't pull the reserve in the blade ship. Only if the main is broken or doesn't open. And cut away first. Oh, I'm going to shut up now, they should have taught you it in training!" To a random Yeerk Chapman asked, "Hey you - we're at 12,000 feet right? Hurry up and open the hatch, let's get going already!"

Arciss swallowed. "Who's going first, Visser?"

"Eh, I'll go if you like! I just want to see you follow me, don't get left back up here ok!" Chapman positioned himself by the open hatch, and leapt into oblivion. "Come on, Arciss, whoa, it's been years! My host is going crazy here!" he called on the radio, freefalling.

Arciss took a deep breath and leapt. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chapman was still freefalling. "Oh yeah, this is the life! The other Vissers are missing out!" He pulled the rip cord, and the parachute opened. "Ok, Arciss, you opened your chute yet? That silver building there with the helicopter pad on the roof? That's our landing zone. Aim for that, and we'll wait for the Bug Fighter."

The Bug Fighter, however, was hosting a feud. Visser Three had woken up completely. (Hey, where'd the two low-ranks go?)

"Um... they left. Because apparently there wasn't enough room," Visser One said.

(So can we leave now?)

"I'm all for leaving... But where do we go? They sort of just left us here."

(Well, can't we go down to Washington with them?)

"Apparently we can't. Don't ask me why. We'll just have to stay here until they get back."

(Oh. Joy.)

Visser One sighed. "Why couldn't Chapman bring YOU along instead of Arciss? You're irritating me already."

(13 seconds? I think I've set a new record.)

"... Yes, yes I think you have!"

They heard Chapman's voice on the radio. "We're aiming for the silver skyscraper with the helicopter pad. We'll wait for you two there." There was a pause. "Woooooo hooooo this is amazing!"

"I hope I don't break anything." Arciss ripped the cord. "You know, I got low marks because I usually crash-landed..."

"Ahh, well, as long as you land in one piece. Just brake about ten meters from the ground." Arciss panicked and broke too early. Chapman landed nicely and pulled off his parachute kit, or "rig".

Arciss landed on his face in a pile of dirt. "Oooof!"

Chapman pulled Arciss to his feet. "Now where have those 2 Vissers got to? Sorry - Visser and Ex-Visser, I should say! I radio-ed them a second ago, they should have replied."

(Do you want us to come down? How?) Visser Three said over the radio.

"We're on the roof of that big silver building below you. It looks fairly secure, and you can land the bug fighter on the helicopter."

(Great. Visser One! We can get out of here!)

"See you in a second then! Don't take too long, if you can help us, and try not to land on us!"

"Can we?" Visser One questioned.

"Don't hurry...I'm sure the Earth leaders are sitting around doing absolutely nothing..." Chapman radioed.

"I'm never going parachuting again," Arciss said, and to Chapman's radio comment he responded. "Unless they're being rescued by the Andalite Bandits."

"As the humans say 'If at first you don't succeed, then parachuting's not for you'," said Chapman.

"Wise saying. Made exactly for me. Don't you think the Andalite Bandits could be here now?"

"Could well be, especially if they travelled by whatever their equivalent of a bug fighter is." Chapman looked up, scanning the sky. "Where are...hey! Those idiot Vissers haven't cloaked the bug fighter! The bandits might spot them!"

"I guess they're too busy murdering each other to notice." Arciss radioed the bug fighter: "YOU HAVEN'T CLOAKED THE SHIP!"

"I dread to think what they're doing to one another..." Chapman said dryly.

"Any minute now that ship is going to crash."

"Are you two going to get your lives in gear and come join us? You might want to cloak the ship too... yeah? Durrr."

(Let's land this already!)

"Right." Visser One was a bit motion sick from Visser 3's bad flying.

"Well, keep an eye out for any Andalite bandits..they're bound to be on us, and they've probably gone and spotted the Bug fighter already," said Chapman.

It was in that morning that the Animorphs emerged behind the White House. "ELFANGOR! AX! MORPH SOMETHING ALREADY!" shouted Jake.

"Keep it down! Do you want the whole world to know we're here?" asked Tom. Ax morphed into a human.

"I think they will if they see Elfangor! C'mon, dude!"

(I should be able to morph!) Elfangor quickly acquired and morphed Jake.

"Why Jake! It's your long lost identical twin!" exclaimed Marco.

"Brother, what were you about to morph? Orph. None of your voyages took you to earth...ear." Ax said.

"Whoa...what a ride! Maybe we should hide among the bushes while you guys morph, I don't think the president will take too well to mutant aliens and a bunch of kids running around the front lawn," said Jake.

"I agree. Eee."

""Yes, we should go. Oh. Aximili, I have been on Earth, that's when I hid the Loreen. Eeeen," Elfangor said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Ax ate a cigarette butt.

"Aximili! No white cylinders!"

Ax spat out the cigarette. "But they're deliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicious! Cious."

"Can we please get to business! Elfangor, make your brother concentrate, would you?" asked Jake.

"Ax, you heard the...are you the prince of this group?" Elfangor asked.

"Princess Melissa died," Ax said.

"We don't exactly have a Prince... I take it you mean another leader?" asked Jake.

Ax explained exactly what a prince was. "Can I have a cinnamon bun? Please? Ease?"

"No, Ax, there isn't time for cinnamon buns. Anyway, we've got a pretty important mission ahead of us. I don't want to make a mess of it before we've even started."

"Where should we go?" asked Elfangor.

"Better morph and find the building where the world leaders are meeting I guess. Sniff around and see what the Yeerks are up to." Jake started to morph falcon.

"All right." Tom started morphing to his bird, Ax started to demorph, and Tobias just watched the whole process.

"Ok everyone? Let's take off and head towards the UN building."

(I forgot to ask before, but what does ok mean?) Ax asked.

"Ok? Means 'alright?'"

(Ah. I understand.)

Tobias was scanning. (Look! There's a bug fighter!)

"What? You're right! Why hasn't it been cloaked? I thought they had the technology to do that. And...there's two guys parachuting down - maybe they came from it? Let's fly over and see who they are."

(They do have that technology. They're just too intellectually lacking to use it,) said Ax.

(No need...I already see them! It's...David's Dad and Chapman!) asked Tobias.

"Chapman? Well, that does it, the Yeerks are here! Maybe the building is where the world leaders are gathering. This is the best lead we've got so far, maybe we should fly down and try and spy on them? Chapman's got a gun! Tobias, get out of his sight! Where's everyone else?" Jake looked around to make sure the others hadn't been hit.

Tobias tried to get out, but was too late. (Aah! I'm hit!) He fell.

"Tobias!" Elfangor knelt down next to him.

"Tobias!" Ax followed. "What happened?"

"A Controller shot him. Mmm. Tobias, can you respond? Pond?"

(It hurts!)

Elfangor nodded. "Open your mind and relax."

(Kinda hard, don't you think!)

"Yes…" Elfangor almost was crying in his human morph.

"Let me see your wing," said Cassie, touching it.

(Ouch!) Tobias concentrated on her, to avoid concentrating on the fact that he was dying.

"Tobias! You okay?" Jake tried to distract the Controllers.

"I believe he is not," Elfangor replied.

"We should get out of here then...Tobias is injured and the Bug Fighter is moving in! Cassie, are you in morph? Is he okay?"

"No. I'm no judge of Yeerk weapons, but...this is not good," said Cassie.

"We have to get him out of here, there's so many controllers and going to be so many more. What animal morphs do we have that can hold him as well as escape? Gorilla? Another bird?"

"I don't think another bird can hold him. Gorilla, maybe," Tom said.

"Ok, Marco, morph gorilla and grab Tobias when Cassie says it's ok. Quickly as you can though please. Everyone else, morph flies and we'll see follow the Controllers…Ok on second thoughts I'll stay back here with Marco and Tobias. Elfangor? You take charge of everyone else." Jake was morphing tiger, out of sight. "Cassie? What's happening! Is he ok?"

Tobias groaned.

"Tobias! Stay with me! Stay. With Me. That's it! Keep looking at me, never look away. Concentrate, Tobias, stay awake, ok? Stay awake, look at me. Concentrate on me. Just concentrate on my face," Cassie said.

Tobias concentrated. His wing became a bit thinner, and he became taller.

"That's great, Tobias, just keep...what on Earth?"

(What's going on?) Jake asked.

Tobias was still almost unconscious. (What?)

"Tobias? You're...morphing...!" Cassie was shocked. "Into ME!"

(What? Tobias is morphing?) asked Jake.

Tobias was even more shocked. (!) He was still morphing.

"It's okay. Don't worry. Just morph," Elfangor instructed.

Tobias was almost finished. "Oh my...Tobias, you're…" Cassie looked away.

"Alive!" exclaimed Rachel. "Oh…"

Jake ignored the fact that Tobias was not in the "morphing suit"-he had other things on his mind. Half angrily, half happily, he said, "You didn't think it was important to tell us you could morph!"

Tobias was somewhat confused. "What happened? I can morph? How did that happen?" He noticed his current status, then remembered the Ellimist. "Oh! Remember, the Ellimist? He said…"

"The Ellimist did this? When did he say that?... Well...maybe you could have said something before. Well now you can morph, you'd better morph back, human bodies are too weak to be around here right now."

Tobias started morphing back to hawk. Elfangor nodded slightly. "With all due respect Prince Jake, we should evacuate. Now."

Ax could still thought-speak in human morph. Privately to Elfangor he asked, (Is he the Prince? Am I supposed to call him prince? I already swore allegiance to Princess Melissa.)

(I don't know.)

"I'm not a prince! But yeah, I agree. Everyone, abort mission! Get out, now!"

"How can we run? Those controllers will notice 7 kids suddenly running away, and a bird flying away!" Tom exclaimed.

"Morph hawks! Fly away, spread out."

"They'll notice HUMANS turning into hawks! Not demorphing to Andalite, them morphing, but just morphing!"

"Ok, I'll provide a distraction. One person morph at a time, hide them while they're morphing!" Jake, as a tiger, growled at the Controllers.

"Ax or Elfangor should go first, before the controllers pay us too much attention."

(Good idea, they'll assume we're Andalites too, then. They can then help me distract the Controllers while the others go.)

"Elfangor, you go first," Ax said.

The Controllers, however, had been dealing with their own issues from the time they had seen Tobias. "There's a hawk!" announced Arciss.

"Those bandits have got hawk morphs! Better shoot it just to be sure." Chapman pulled out a Dracon beam.

Visser Three emerged from the recently-landed Bug Fighter. (Yes, that one was in the Yeerk pool.)

"Ah, there you are - there's the Andalite, there may be others! Got your Dracon?"

Arciss shot his at Tobias. "Good aim," Visser Three said.

"Thank you," Arciss replied.

"I think one of the birds was hit - find it, will you, Arciss? Visser - there are Bandits everywhere. Mostly in bird of prey morph. I assume they are trying to follow us to find out how we are tackling the world leaders situation," Chapman said.

Arciss looked down. "There are some kids around it. I think the Andalites have morphed human kids. Maybe."

"Hmm, humans? That's a good idea - humans will fit well in this environment and will be camouflaged. It also makes our job difficult because we can't just go shooting at any humans. Did you get a look at their faces?" Chapman asked.

"No, they're just huddled around the bird. Two with brown hair, and two with REALLY dark hair."

"Well, let's go get them! Where are they?"

Arciss told him.

"Let's go!"

Arciss went, and Visser One followed them. She looked behind her. "... Hey, where's Visser Three off to?"

Arciss paused. "You're right. Where IS he?"

"Chapman? Where's Visser Three?"

"I take it you mean the _late_ Visser 3," Chapman muttered. "I don't know, I was jumping out of a fighter. Wasn't he with you when you landed?"

"He might have fallen off the roof! And the Andalites will now rip him apart limb from limb," said Arciss.

"He was, but he kind of... left? I guess? Oh lords, Arciss, you're right! We have to FIND him before he does something REALLY stupid and gets himself, AND us, killed!" Visser One exclaimed.

"But how? We can't exactly yell "Visser 3!" from the top of this building!"

"I know, I know, but we have to at least LOOK for him."

"Hello! Am I the only one realising we have a bunch of Bandits not twenty meters away? Shouldn't we concentrate on getting them first?" Chapman asked.

"Erm...Visser 3 is an idiot, and I know he'll get us ALL killed SOMEHOW," said Arciss.

"Too right he is...ok, well you guys might as well go off and look for him, I'll look for the Bandits."

"Chapman, are you mad? It's VISSER THREE were talking about. If we don't find him, who KNOWS how horribly ruined our plan will become," Visser One said.

"Yes, and these are the Andalite Bandits!"

"Great. More problems."

"I say we call for backup. NOW," said Arciss.

"You're probably right, Arciss. We don't have enough with just us. Go ahead, call up some backup."

Arciss called for backup. "Let's find Visser Three!"

Visser Three emerged in human morph. "Am I the only one who knows how to properly hide the Bug Fighter?"

Visser One almost fainted in shock. "Where. Were. You. You. DAPSEN! We were all looking frantically for you, you know! You could have got us all KILLED! We had no clue where you were! And don't you EVEN tell me you told me you were leaving, because I would have HEARD YOU!"

"Hiding the Bug Fighter. How many of those bandits have you...accounted for...yet?"

"Seven," Arciss said.

"All 7? Better than I would have thought."

Visser One was still ticked at Visser Three for freaking them all out so much. "We're waiting for backup." Realizing the confusion (Visser Three had meant "accounted for" as "killed", and Arciss had interpreted it as "counted"), she slapped Arciss across the face, then glared at Visser Three. "No, stupid, we haven't "accounted for" ANY of them. Can't you see that? Yes, there all dead, and yet they're still surrounding us. Get a brain, Visser." She was obviously still angry.

"Arciss had decent aim at the red-tail."

"Well if he would stop being stupid maybe he would have actually SHOT HIM." Realizing that Arciss had hit the hawk, she amended, "Oh well what do you know. I was wrong, I believe Arciss DID hit the red-tail!"

Very dramatically, Visser Three entered the Bug Fighter and produced a recorder. "11:42 am. Edriss admits wrongness." He put it back in the fighter. "I'll be saving that for the record books."

"11:42 A.M. - Visser Three climbs a notch on the dapsen ladder."

"11:43 am: Visser One looks down from the very tip-top of the dapsen ladder. Unfortunately for the universe, she does not fall and break her neck."

Chapman rolled his eyes. "Maybe you'd like to come down from your ladders and work out a plan? Where are the Hork-Bajir? Let's get them in that building - search every inch! I don't care if any humans see them - they're all going down to the Pool later anywhere - just find those Bandits!"

Visser One completely ignored Chapman. "Well, I'm glad YOU don't fall off the ladder, Esplin, because since you are so very much HIGHER than me, you would fall right on me and lords know we don't want that."

"For crying out loud. Are we going to do this or _what_?"

"Sure, sure." To Visser One, Visser Three said, "Apparently you don't understand the meaning of the phrase "tip-top"...a shame, as you're the one that wants to infiltrate human culture. It means the pinnacle. The apex. There can be nothing higher."

"Whatever. Yeah, start fire," Visser One said to Chapman, before talking to Visser Three. "I KNOW what tip-top means. But I am not at the tip-top, as evidently you are a MUCH bigger dapsen than I am."

"Right, where are the Hork-Bajir?" To a random Hork-Bajir-Controller Chapman commanded, "You - get them formed up! I want this building searched for any human children! And if anyone sees us, take them to the Yeerk pool.

"Yes, sir!" it replied.

"Keep watch up here as well." Chapman saw Jake in tiger morph. "Ahh! Someone throw me a dracon!"

Arciss saw Jake the tiger. He shot at him and made a minor injury.

"There's probably more of them about - go look for them. Where is Visser One!"

"Right here. Look around before making assumptions, Chapman," said the Visser.

"The Andalites have morphed humans, we've sent in the Hork-Bajir to get them. Looks like this mission has gone slightly awry. Are we still going ahead with plans?"

The "Andalites" had not exactly. Jake was fighting with Chapman. (He's just got hold of a dracon beam, but not for long...!)

Ax looked up. "Is that Visser Three?"

(Chapman? Or _the _Visser Three? Not sure I want to hang about to find out!)

(THE Visser 3!) _Is he going to kill me? He'll surely recognize me!_

Jake got hit. (Aah! I'm hit! Think I'm ok though! All the Hork-Bajir are heading downstairs - probably going to look for us. How many of us are morphed to hawk yet?)

(3,) said Tobias.

(Ok, those who aren't, get behind that big vent shaft in the middle of the roof. I'll stop any Controllers from going round there.)

"I will help," Ax said.

"What should I do?" asked Elfangor.

(Anyone who's morphed hawk, get outta here. Ax and Elfangor, you keep the Controllers back. While the others morph. Chapman's just headed downstairs with a load of Hork-Bajir, but the Vissers are still up here. When the others are morphed, you two get go hawk and get out as well. Elfangor, you acquired a bird at the barn right?" Jake paused. "I'll try and find somewhere to demorph later...)

"Yes, and I have the DNA of the _kafit_ bird from my homeworld as well. And Jake, be careful. We do not need two arial _nothlits_."

Ax attacked. He almost got his head cut off, only he ducked just in time. "Whoa, Ax! Maaan that was close. The others are morphed now, so I suggest you guys get outta here," Jake said.

Ax spotted Visser Three aiming at him, and started to move so Visser Three didn't hit him. (They've got Dracons. This could be very problematic,) Elfangor commented. Ax almost got hit, and then got hit in a leg.

(Ahhh!)

(Ax! Are you morphed? I suggest you haul!) He limped away, somewhat slowly.

(Where can we go _to_?) asked Elfangor.

(Anywhere!) replied Tobias.

Jake punched at a random human Controller and grabbed a Dracon in his teeth. (I've got a dracon! I'll use it to keep them back.) He morphed hands a tiny bit so he had fingers to hold the dracon. Tobias scraped a Hork-Bajir's eye.

(Should we get into the building?) Elfangor asked.

(I think we should, but maybe we should find a new way in. They will be looking out for large animals, maybe we should sneak in as insects. We should find something for Tobias to morph.)

(Could we enter as humans?)

(I don't think they'll welcome kids in there...besides they might have seen us and are now on the lookout for kids!) Tobias warned.

(I don't think so, I saw they have huge armies of Hork-Bajir going down. They will probably just cart us off to the Pool,) Jake replied.

(You're right. Very astute. Yes, we should get you an insect morph.)

Tobias tried to acquire a fly.

(Have a look down at the alleys, there might be some roaches or something by the Dumpsters! Gross...but necessary! I need to morph, I'm still in tiger morph but the Vissers are still up here. Can anyone try and distract them?)

(Certainly!) Elfangor demorphed and headed towards the Bug Fighter. Tobias got a roach morph.

Jake found somewhere out of sight to demorph and morph to falcon. "Ok, let's go! We'll fly up to the sky, circle high up out of sight of the Yeerks, then one by one, fly to that big building across the road. There, we can morph insects, everyone ok with that?"

(Yes.)

"Mm-hmm," Cassie agreed.

(Ok, I'll go first, then Marco, Cassie, Rachel, Tom, Tobias, Ax then Elfangor last.) Jake circled up in the sky for a while before checking out the other building and swooping down. (Clear!) He demorphed.

The others followed him. "Who's that guy entering the building?" Marco indicated Visser Three, in human morph. "He doesn't look very pleasant."

"Visser Three," said Ax.

"Okay. Why do I have a _very_ bad feeling we're going to be entering that building very soon?"

(Because we probably are,) Tobias said.

"We are entering... as insects, remember? Has everyone got a bug morph by the way?" asked Jake.

(Yeah.)

(Yes,) Ax replied.

(Of course,) said Tom.

(Ok, we'll go roaches. They can fly and they're pretty much indestructible. We'll enter through that window with the balcony, there's room to morph and plenty of cover.) Jake flew over to it. Tobias flew, landed, and morphed, as did the others. (Woah, roaches are strange! This is the first time I've morphed them! Ok, everyone ok?)

(Must...survive...must...Jake? That you?) asked Rachel.

(Yeah, I think so! Someone just crawled over my back! Ok, which way is the window!)

(I believe it is approximately 42.652 degrees from the north of where I am currently situated,) Elfangor informed.

(Ok...that's really useful, Ax... Why don't you just move in that direction, and we'll follow you. You two sound so alike in thought speak. Anyway, shall we go?) Jake scurried off, following Elfangor.

(I believe we should.) The others followed.

Jake looked through the venting system. I( can see large shapes through the ventilation shafts - I think they might be Hork-Bajir. We should find where they are infesting the world leaders.) He grimly said, (We could do with a map of the place!)

(Yeah, there's a lot of things we could do with. Should we fly out and follow them?) asked Rachel.

(I have a feeling there's a lot more of them than we can see. Maybe we'd be better finding the world leaders, what do you think?)

(I think that maybe it's too late. But it's worth a shot,) Tobias said.

(Of course it is!) Elfangor exclaimed.

(This was what we came to do, right?) said Jake.

(I believe so,) Ax replied.

(Guys! I can hear voices, I think they are human! Let's get up in the air vent and see if we can get closer to them.)

(Why do we always go into air vents?) asked Marco. (They give me the creeps.) Ax started crawling up the vent.

(How can vents creep you out, Marco? How many vents have you crawled in before today?)

(I don't know but vents are omens. We always end up in a bad situation when we crawl through one.)

(I think I end up in bad situations whenever I go through abandoned construction sites,) Cassie observed.

(I ended up in a bad situation when you guys dragged me into the woods that night,) Jake said.

(I ended up in a bad situation when I knocked out my prince, although that was mildly to be expected. Actually, I was in a relatively bad situation long before then...) Elfangor realized he was letting information slip. (How much longer do we have in this morph?)

(Half an hour. You were saying?) asked Ax.

(Um...well,) Jake was embarrassed. "Maybe we should move on. The voices are getting closer, I think we're nearly there.)

(That would be excellent,) said Elfangor.

(Well maybe we should creep in and get a good idea of what's going on, then find somewhere to demorph and remorph. Otherwise we'll be trapped.)

(All right. More sneaking around,) said Tom.

(Hmm, curiosity killed the cat, more like. Or cockroach. Come on, there's an opening from this vent into the room, let's see what's going on.)

Tom privately thoughtspoke to Jake. (Why do you talk so much? I get the illusion you talk, and people only say things when you stop for breath.)

(I dunno...maybe it's because I'm nervous.)

(Oh, then I understand.)

(Guess some people go quiet, others make jokes coughcoughMarco!cough! Me? I talk.)

(I wonder what I do? Maybe ask people questions. I don't know!)

(Maybe! Ooh, we are right above the room now. But it's difficult to see with these eyes. What can people see? I can hear voices, but I can't tell if I can recognise them.)

Tom listened. (Can't recognize them either.)

(I can see the backside of the roach preceding me,) Elfangor observed.

(Anyone see any Hork-Bajir or controller we recognise? I thought I heard Chapman's voice around here a second ago,) said Jake.

(I think I might hear hooves,) Cassie said.

(The former Visser Three! He's coming down the hallway. Listen out for thought speak.)

(They would take care, I believe, to hide any thoughtspeak from us,) said Elfangor.

(Probably. But only if they suspect we are around.)

(Visser Three likes the sound of his voice. He usually yells out his orders for all to hear,) said Rachel.

Tom strained. (I think I can hear something about the time…)

(This earth material tastes good, and a black thing is hovering over us,) Ax said.

(Honestly...now he's obsessed with taste even when he's not in human morph,) said Jake.

(Aximili, I do not think that substance is meant to be digested,) cautioned Elfangor.

(No way, Ax. Not a good idea. Ok, guys? This is it. I think I can see Visser Three and Chapman, plus a whole bunch of humans. I think they are getting ready for the infestation. We should find somewhere to demorph and remorph.)

(Should we volunteer to "cover" for the others?) Elfangor privately spoke to Ax.

(Yes, that would be an honourable thing to do,) Ax replied.

(Right, we can demorph in this T-junction in the air-vent - it's big enough for humans. It's also big enough to allow us to morph smaller or sleeker fighting morphs like cats or wolves. Elfangor and Ax, you will have to fly out and demorph in the room,) instructed Jake.

(I will do so.) Elfangor continued privately to Jake. (If you survive this mission, and I do not...if it would not be too much of a strain...) He trailed off.

(Elfangor, you're gonna have to spit it out. I don't know what you mean and there's a lot to think about now.)

(On the Dome Ship that crashed is a computer file, my _hirac delest_, ah...a sort of "final statement" from when I died. I would appreciate it if you accessed it--assuming I die, which I'm not planning on.) Elfangor spoke to all of them.

(Well, I have a feeling the Ellimist will be playing his tricks later...) Jake said to the others. (Sure, I'd be honoured. Just don't die on us yet.)

(I will do my best.)

(We're here all right. I can see Hork-Bajir,) Rachel said.

(Ok, battle morphs then, people. But choose something smaller that you can morph up here. Tom, your cheetah will be fine, but Rachel you'll have to go wolf. Marco, you might have to do a partial morph in here and finish it out there if you want to go gorilla. Tobias, you might have to hang back and keep watch,) Jake said. Elfangor demorphed and slid out of the vent. Jake morphed tiger. (Ok, is everyone morphed?)

"Al-"-(most), Marco finished.

(Ok, let's get out there!) Jake leapt into the room.

The others followed. (We're too late! Half of them have already been infested!) Cassie exclaimed.

(Well let's save the other half!) Jake leapt at Chapman.

(When this is all over, any chance we can get some of their autographs?) Marco asked. Tom leapt at a Hork-Bajir.

(The only ones I recognise are useless leaders! Tom, behind you!) Jake pretended to talk to Chapman. (Sure you wanna shoot me, Yeerk? Better grow some muscle in that trigger finger of yours! Tom, behind you! A load more Controllers have come through the door.) Tom spun around and slashed Controllers with cheetah's claws, not badly enough to do serious damage, more as a warning.

The battle was on. The Yeerks had been getting ready since the first encounter on the roof. Arciss spotted an innocent pigeon and killed it. "Excellent work Arciss. Keep it up and you are in for a good promotion," Visser One said. Arciss knew that that pigeon wasn't an Andalite, but pretended it is, and shot another animal.

"Have the communications officers found out whether the human leaders are assembled yet?"

"That's it Arciss. Now concentrate on the ones who SEEM to be attacking us. As for promotions... I don't seem to see any in this direction." Visser One looked at Visser Three and Chapman. "Are you both going to try harder, or shall I just hand the rank over to _Arciss_?" Arciss shot at a demorphing Elfangor. "Oh yes that's it! Shoot the Andalite!"

Chapman ignored her. "Visser One - are we going ahead with the infestation of the world leaders or what? I say we do - we've spend enough work on this already, but we're going to have to change our plans. The Andalites are all over this. I'm heading downstairs to get set up the hologram around the portable pool - Arciss, you're in charge of the Hork-Bajir up here! I'll have my radio."

Arciss got him in the arm, but not seriously.

"Alright. Formulate a new plan. But quickly, and don't let the Andalites know we're changing our mind," said Visser One. Arciss grabbed a radio.

"All right. We forget the subtle approach. We get as many squads as we can down here. Block off all entrances to this building. Set up as many pools as we can. Infest everyone inside this building. It's going to take all night, but it's the only was we can make sure that we get the human world leaders and stop the Bandits from preventing us," Chapman said.

"Alright. Alright, do it."

"Right, where are my Hork-Bajir team leaders?" Chapman looked around. "You - Take the top floor, you lot - all the floors below that apart from ground, and you-ground floor. Make sure all the exits are sealed. If the humans start making a fuss, don't worry, they'll be one of us soon. Everyone else, let's hunt down these bandits."

"This better work, Iniss, there is a lot at risk here if we don't succeed."

"I hope so...any chance of Esplin pulling his finger out and giving us a hand? It's a hardcore approach, surely this is his sort of thing?"

"Yes, he really should be rejoicing that I've finally given in."

Visser Three didn't want to accept that Iniss came up with a decent idea. "Fine, let's go. I'll be informing the Council of the deviation from plan."

"Yes, you will." Visser One added jokingly, "Then they can blame you for not following it."

Visser Three clenched the teeth of his human morph. Sarcastically, he spoke. "Where shalt I go, Oh Visser?"

"You shalt go hide back under whichever ugly rock you cometh from."

"Anything to getteth away from you." Visser Three stalked into the Bug Fighter and demorphed. (Good luck with those bandits.)

"Am I having nightmares, or did Visser Three just wish me good luck? 12:16 PM - Visser Three wishes Visser One good luck."

(12:16 pm. Edriss refers to me as "Visser" again.)

"Setting up the hologram now in the Blue Room," said Chapman.

"12:16 and a HALF PM - Esplin is calling me "Edriss" again," Visser One said.

Visser Three saw Ax almost get his head cut off. (There's the dapsen that killed me!) He grabbed a Dracon beam from the Bug Fighter and took aim.

"Security for the humans is tight down here, but nothing we can't handle," Chapman said.

(One would hope, one would hope...) Visser Three shot at Ax.

"Yes, you better hope, Iniss, or else your rank is gone," said Visser One.

(I apologize for my overuse of That Word which I'm Not Going to Repeat, and request that you stop using it. I'm not sure what your hosts make of it, but it greatly excites mine.)

"Fine, fine...So what now? Any progress on the bandits?"

(I think I just Draconed one.)

"You _think_?"

(Despite the belief of many, yes, I do, oh shut up Alloran.) Visser Three aimed the Dracon again. (Let's see if I can get any more...)

"How can you THINK you Draconed one? It's either you did or you didn't. Should be plain enough to grasp."

(Let's make this simple. I shot a Dracon beam at a bandit. It may have been hit, or it may have ducked. I can't tell from this angle. Perhaps you'd like to venture out and check?)

"No thanks, Visser." Visser One decided to shut up and concentrate on the mission.

(By the-Elfangor? What is HE doing here?)

Arciss looked at Elfangor, and then Visser Three. "Maybe the Andalite bandits revived him as someone revived you?"

"I'll bet you that's who the Ellimist chose to revive!" said Visser One.

(Would an Antarean Bogg be conspicuous around here?)

"Erm, yes," said Arciss.

"The bandits have morphed birds and escaped! Keep a look out by all the entrances in case they come back!" Chapman said.

"Yes, Visser Three, it would. We're on it, Iniss," said Visser One.

"We've secured the area where we'll infest the world leaders, we're just trying to restrain them now. Anyone want to come join us for the action?" radioed Chapman.

"Yes, certainly!" Visser Three, in human morph, dashed in. Arciss followed.

Humans inside were looking really worried. "Right, there's a situation in the building. I need everyone in the Blue Room, right now," Chapman said.

Someone was worried. "Why? What's going on, you the police?"

Chapman pointed a Dracon at them. "Just do it! Now!"

They did.

"Guard the doors!" Chapman instructed Hork-Bajir. "It doesn't matter if they see you, just don't let anyone escape. Are all the world leaders on this floor? According to the plan, they were all meant to be up here by now."

(I see an ugly guy surrounded by multiple bodyguards. He doesn't look very bright.)

"That must be the -- Yes, that is him, the most important human on this planet: The President of the United States," said Visser One.

(Puny humans, shall we begin?)

Arciss watched out for Andalites.

"Don't forget, they can morph _anything_, even Hork-Bajir or other humans," reminded Chapman.

Visser One came back from the ship where she'd been for a while. "Progress report?" Arciss reported.

"The world leaders have been secured in the Blue Room, and we are now setting up a Pool. The building is secure, so other humans will soon be infested. We have Hork-Bajir posted on the roof and at all exits to watch for Andalite bandits."

(Excellent. Have we agreed on which Yeerks will receive the honor of infesting the world leaders?)

"We have a number of applications from various Vissers, and a few sub-Vissers. There are 12 positions available, and I have some Yeerks in mind who would be good for this role."

(Including yourself?)

"No, no, I am happy with my own host. Besides, my position requires that I spend much time on board the mother ship. The Yeerks who take these leaders as their hosts would have to continue living on earth to fool the humans. Plus, I'm too bust running armies to pretend to run a country as well!"

(I admire your mild humility. So let's see this list...hmm, I suppose we should pretend to seek Visser One's opinion?)

"Oh, you can if you think it is necessary. But it has pretty much been decided - all the Yeerks are in the portable Kandrona now, ready to infest their new hosts." Visser Three headed down the hallway to where Chapman was. "Ah. "Visser Three." We are getting ready to infest these world leaders. Now we have them in one place, I need to fetch the portable Kandrona." They were in a large room with a meeting table in the middle of it. A group of suited men and women were sitting at it, looking around scared and in confusion at the Hork-Bajir who were standing guard.

(Okay. May I suggest we infest the shrubbery first?)

"The shrubbery?"

(Bush?)

"Ahh I see! Yes, good idea."

Visser Three shook her head at Visser Three's thickness. "His NAME is Bush, Visser. That does not mean he is a BUSH. And to think I was even considering giving you that rank back…"

(1:11 pm. Visser One shows once again she's a human-obsessed traitor. Let's infest these guys already.)

"Bring in the portable Yeerk Pool. Let's get these Yeerks into their new hosts," Chapman said to the Hork-Bajir. They did so. "You." Chapman pointed to one. "Get the first human in the restraints."

A Hork-Bajir grabbed one of the leaders. "Where is the Secret Service when you need them?" President Bush asked.

"Don't worry, we've got control of your Secret Service."

(I think that's a cause for him _to_ worry,) Visser Three privately thoughtspoke to Chapman.

"Sheesh, I was being sarcastic. Look, just grab the next guy in line and start infesting them will you? Instead of standing around flapping your tail about?"

(Yes.) Visser Three grabbed one of the leaders.

"State your name and rank," Chapman said to the first world leader, just infested.

"Gnarss 271, Sub-Visser Nine."

"Good. Gnarss, help infest the other humans. Then report back to me."

Gnarss saw Elfangor exiting the vent. "We may have a bit of a difficulty."

"What?" Chapman turned around, not recognizing Elfangor. "Andalite! I should have known you bandits would turn up!"

"We should save these host bodies."

"Yes...good idea. Don't kill them. Just try and lock them in this room so we can infest them together! I take the large Andalite."

(I was referring to the human leaders, but the Andalites as well.) Visser Three had apparently forgotten it was _Gnarss_'s idea. (The "large one" you refer to...I've already, as it were, killed him once and would rather like the privilege of doing it a second time. But I suppose...)

The Animorphs were equally busy. (Jake, look at the woman by the window.)

(Oh, that's Visser One. She discovered Earth, unfortunately. She hates Visser Three and vice versa,) Tom informed.

(How long has she been a Controller?)

(What? Who?)

(Marco...don't say anything, ok?) Jake cautioned.

(Sure, why?) Marco replied. To Tom he answered, (That woman over there.) Jake listened uncomfortably but continued fighting.

(Um... since before Visser Three took control of Earth. Why?) asked Tom.

(Just curious.)

(No reason? Why don't I believe you?)

(Look, let's save this for _after_ we fight the aliens. Kapeesh?)

(Ok.)

Arciss shot a Dracon beam, stunning Rachel.

(Rachel!) Cassie exclaimed.

Chapman almost got swiped by Jake. "Maybe we should forget infesting the others until we have fought off these Andalites!" Arciss tried to stun Jake, but missed.

(Yes, that sounds intelligent. A rarity, at any rate.) Visser Three morphed Antarean Bogg.

Arciss rolled his eyes. Under his breath he said, "Visser Three is an idiot."

(Rachel's out! Uh, guys? What is THAT Visser Three's morphing? It doesn't look good. Maybe we should haul?) suggested Jake.

(Doesn't look good? I've been digested by it and I'm still here,) Elfangor said.

(You were _eaten _by that thing? Don't suppose you managed to catch its weaknesses, before...um...)

(There are very few, I'm disappointed to inform you.)

(So, we grab Rachel and run?) asked Tom.

(As far as the human leaders, would they prefer death to infestation?)

(It depends. All humans have different ideas about what they want, and what freedom means for them. Some would prefer death, but others would see it as an act of cowardice. It's impossible to tell,) said Jake.

(I'd prefer to stay alive and run!) said Tom.

(What about that portable Yeerk pool? If we can destroy that, then at least the leaders won't be able to be infested.)

(Yes...that could be useful. Who has the best morph for something like that?) asked Elfangor.

(Maybe something really strong and powerful? Like an elephant or rhino? I don't think we have time to do anything other than just smash it up.)

(And as our normal luck, the only person with an elephant morph is conveniently unconscious,) Marco commented.

(Maaan this all seems to be going wrong! Ok, how else could we destroy that thing?)

(Marco's morph seems capable of picking it up,) Elfangor commented.

(Yeah, good idea. Marco, wanna try and inflict some damage on that thing?)

(No, I don't want to. Yes, I will.) Marco attempted to heave it up.

(The Pool!) Visser Three was horrified.

"Get that gorilla away from it!" called Chapman.

Visser Three whipped out a Dracon.

Elfangor saw Visser Three aiming at Marco and taunted, (Even in that morph, you still need a Dracon beam?) Jake tried to keep Visser Three and Chapman away from Marco and the Yeerk pool, and Elfangor tried as well. (You've already killed me once, scum. No second chance for you.)

(Ah, the first time was just to wet my appetite! Now I'm ready for the main course!) Visser Three replied. Amused, Elfangor let his guard down. Visser Three suddenly took an unexpected swipe at him. (Oh yes, that was just a taster.)

Elfangor dodged in, trying to acquire the Bogg's DNA, although he didn't know if it would work as that itself was a morph. (You have good taste at least.)

The Visser morphed back. (I certainly do. Now...let's see what's on the menu for this evening!) He took a step forward, arching his tail over his head, then brought it forward in a sharp but graceful movement towards Elfangor's neck. (Andalite against Andalite, huh _prince_ Elfangor? Both in our own _true_ bodies?)

(Your true body is a slug. A worthless slug.) Enraged, Elfangor began making stupid mistakes in the tail fight.

The Visser was sarcastic. (Oh yes, I'd almost forgotton! Well, I suppose this body will do just as well!) He ran forward again, swiping his tail. It made a nasty gash in Elfangor's shoulder, who dodged to the left, angling his tail in. Visser Three darted towards Elfangor, blade flashing. (You think you can beat me? You've already lost to me once, what makes you think you can do it again!)

(Correction. I lost to you when you were armed with much more of a fleet. I think things will be different today.)

(Yeees, that was rather fortuitous that we managed to get you one your own for once!) He laughed evilly. (You were a hard Andalite to pin down, you know!)

Elfangor's voice was grim. (Oh, I do.) He went at the Visser's legs.

Visser Three was knocked down. (Agghh! Can't you just give in like last time!) He struck with his tail as he tried to stand up again.

(I hardly count my actions of last time as "giving in".) Elfangor deliberately aimed for the place where he almost hit Visser Three the last time.

(I was half hoping you'd be wanting to show off one of your exotic morphs that night. But no...) Visser Three started laughing, then yelled in pain as he got hit by Elfangor. (Obviously it's going to be different this time!)

(No, no such luck.) Elfangor got slashed. (You've improved.)

With mock politeness the Visser said, (Why thank you. As have you.) He slashed back.

Elfangor was almost jovial as he replied, (Death has obviously honed our skills.) He stumbled, then retreated.

(Would you like to die again? You might rise again, and your skills could be even better! Let's see, shall we?)

Elfangor turned one of his stalk eyes to Tom and narrowed it. (Do not use the Loreen after you have returned home. Hide it somewhere safe,) he said privately. Brashly to Visser Three he declared, (And as every good scientist knows, two experimental subjects are better than one!) He charged in.

(Absolutely! The larger the sample, the better!) Visser Three rose up on his rear legs like a horse, then struck down with his tail blade.

(I don't think you fully understood my meaning.) Elfangor was gashed, but aimed another blow.

Visser One had, of course, crept into the building with a few Hork-Bajir bodyguards, and was watching the flow of events behind a few large crates.

"That dapsen better be on his guard." She raised an eyebrow. "He is getting cocky. Getting cocky can cause stupid mistakes."

"Should we help him?" asked the first Hork-Bajir.

Visser One rolled her eyes. "He is outnumbered. Big time. We will _need_ to help him if he doesn't smarten up any time soon."

(Can we take out the others while those two are doing their thing?) Marco privately suggested to the other Animorphs.

(Yeah we'd better-) Jake replied (all the Yeerks are distracted by those two fighting it out.)

(Shame. Can't we sit here and watch the final showdown instead? I'll get popcorn?)

(Sure you don't wanna add to the special effects? Come on, dude, we're all in on this now.)

(Fine...different perspective on things at least.)

(Ok! We'll be taking down Hork-Bajir as well as humans, but this is a dangerous environment, so don't pick anything lumbering or that has poor eyesight.)

(The Visser is mine,) Elfangor said.

Visser One crouched behind her crate. She watched Visser Three and Elfangor battle it out, and then set her eyes on the remaining bandits.

"On the count of three, attack them." Visser One said. "Get the bandits. But try to distract Elfangor."

"Yes, Visser," the lead Hork-Bajir said.

"One... Two... Three!" Visser One said, and about ten huge Hork-Bajir, armed with blades and Dracon beams, charged for the Animorphs. Visser One stood up and watched them, feeling much safer than before.

Elfangor danced away and started to dodge up the stairs to the roof. The Vissers, their guards, and the other Animorphs (with the exception of a still-unconscious Rachel) dashed after them, leaving the confused world leaders where they were.

Jake, in tiger morph, lunged for the nearest Hork-Bajir. "Rooooarrr!" he yelled, slamming his massive paws across the lizard's face. The Hork-Bajir went down, and Jake moved onto the next one. (Guys there's more Hork-Bajir turning up!) he yelled to the others, noticing Visser One's bunch of henchmen.

Meanwhile, Visser Three was gloating again, staring at Elfangor. (You survived once, you're not going to survive again,) he whispered as they circled each other menacingly. Suddenly, he noticed a familiar figure over the other side of the roof. She was surrounded by Hork Bajir, but it was defintely her. (What are you doing here?) he bellowed. (These Andalites are mine!)

Visser One frowned. _That insolent little grub. Can he GET any cockier? He obviously needs all the help he can get._ ... Suddenly, she smirked.

_Oh well, his loss._

"Okay, Visser Three!" Visser One yelled, loud enough for him to hear her. "Die if you want to."

She snaped her fingers, motioning to her Hork-Bajir. "My troops, retreat! The Visser obviously does not want our help."

The Hork-Bajir turned back instantly. They ran back to stand by their Visser.

Visser Three watched as Visser One's troops begin to retreat.  
(Hey!) he shouted. (You can't withdraw now! You'll let the Bandits win! You'll be a traitor to the Empire! The Emperor will eat your head for dinner! And we don't want that, do we?) he added.  
Getting incredibly frustrated, he began to lash out carelessly at Elfangor - who hopped nimbly to the side.

"I thought you wanted the bandits aaaall to yourself..." Visser One taunted angrily. "If you want me to send my troops back to help you, just say the word. If not, forgive me Visser but it's your loss."

The Visser narrowed his main eyes. (I can handle them by myself,) he snapped. (It just means that you're not having anything to share!)  
He dodges a swipe from Elfangor, and added, angrily, (and STOP distracting me!) He forgot that it was he who started the conversation in the first place.

"You STARTED the conversation!" Visser One shrieked.

Visser Three carried on lashing out at Elfangor. Meanwhile, Jake was confused at seeing a load of Hork Bajir suddenly retreat. He saw and heard Visser 1, and it clicked.  
(Guys! The Vissers are in the middle of an argument! Try and confuse them! And try and distract Visser 3!).

Visser One looked on, wondering if Visser Three would ever learn.

Marco looked at Jake and nodded slightly. (I'll try and distract Visser Three, because there is no way one gorilla is going to get past ten Hork-Bajir the size of Manhattan.) He leapt off to aid Elfangor.

(Good idea,) said Jake . (I'll go round the other side, see what Visser One's up to.)

Jake leapt accors the bodies, his sharp eyes focused on Visser One. He could hear her taunting Visser Three. (Those two are still at it!) he commented to no'one.

Visser Three swiped again at Elfangor, but Elfangor dodged nimbly to the side, and came back with a horrific counter attack. The Visser cursed loudly as Elfangor's tail blade left a gaping gash in his shoulders.  
(Alright, Prince, you asked for it...) he murmured.

(I did indeed.) Elfangor remembered the ugly morphs the Visser had, and tried to imagine where he would be most vulnerable mid-morph.

The Visser ran through in his mind his list of morphs, and finally focused on a large, dragon like creature he acquired from a distant planet. He pictured it in his head, expecting the changes to appear. But nothing happened!

(You dapsen!) he yelled, partly to the Ellimist and partly to himself. He didn't have any of his old morphs!

Behind him, Visser One raised her eyebrows in light amusement.

(What?) Elfangor asked, getting in another blow.

The Visser cursed again. He didn't seem to hear Elfangor, but he was sure irritated that he was losing the fight. He gasped in pain as Elfangor's blade struck his back. Hasn't he got any morphs he can use? Surely he shouldn't be expected to last a fight without morphing?

Tobias' shrill cry was heard as he flew at Visser Three, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He aimed for the eyes...

(Nice one, Tobias!) called Jake as Tobias swept down at Visser Three.

(Dapsens!) yelled the Visser again.

(You don't need to be involved in this,) Elfangor called to Tobias.

Jake wasn't the leader, but he felt inclined to encourage Tobias to back down. (He's right dude,) he calls. (They can handle it.)

Visser 3 was getting seriously wound up now, and it was making him careless. In his rage, he galloped towards Elfangor, tail blade waving all over the place.

(Right,) said Tobias, and flew toward the group.

Elfangor took a defensive stance and tried to parry the Visser's thrusts.

The Visser rans forward, tail swiping and slashing.  
(Aghh!) he yelled. (You've had it once, you're not having it again!) His tail caught Elfangor's shoulder, drawing rich blue blood.

Elfangor winced and stepped back a little. Privately, he was wondering what exactly he "had", but didn't voice this.

(What?) taunted Visser Three. (Taking a step back? Surely that's a little cowardly?)

(Surely you'd know.)

Tobias was fighting the urge to step in and swipe his talons at Visser Three again.

(You're calling me a coward?) bellowed the Visser. (How dare you!) He lunged forward again.

Elfangor was ready; he went on the offensive this time, trying to ignore the wound the Visser gave.

"Lost your morphs, have you?" Visser One taunted loudly. "Ha ha ha... Oh!" She saw Visser Three's tail blade penetrate into Elfangor's shoulder. "Good hit, Visser! -- I mean... Is that all you've got?"

Marco crept up behind Visser Three, trying not to roll his eyes at the irritating Yeerk Visser, who also happens to be his mother, cheering and jeering from the sidelines. Contemptuous, he drew his huge gorilla paw back.

( You're. Going. Down. ) he said privately to no one.

Visser One saw the movement. "Watch out!" she shrieked.

Visser Three spun around. But before he had time to even THINK about reacting...

- WHAM!

Marco's paw connected squarely with the side of the Visser's head. He slumped down onto the floor, stunned unconscious.

Visser Three lay unconcious, not moving.

(Nice one dude,) said Jake dryly. "That was possibly the most brilliant or the most stupid thing I've seen this week. Don't look at Elfangor yet, ok, he looks a bit insulted."

(Let's end this once and for all.) Tobias landed near Visser Three. If the Visser awakens, he would find a beak used for tearing mice to pieces at his throat, and Tobias prepared to force the Yeerk out of Alloran.

Visser One was watching the scene unfold, wide-eyed.

"Well, as much as I hate to say... we have to help him." she saido her Hork-Bajir. "Go! Now!"

The Hork-Bajir obeyed and charge for the Animorphs.

(Uhh... guys?) Marco pointed frantically at the oncoming army of huge creatures.

Elfangor started attacking, mildly affronted.

A Hork-Bajir got to Tobias, and kicked him. His wing was broken, and he lay bleeding.

But Hork-Bajir features started appearing from his sprawled bird body...

Visser One walked up very quietly to the spot where Visser Three was laying unconscious. Suddenly, she started running to scare Tobias off. It doesn't work, and Visser One decided to simply walk up, hoping the bird will not bite her.

She knelt down and slapped Visser Three's cheek softly. "Wake up, you dapsen!" she said, more nervous than angry.

Marco, who had just knocked down his Hork-Bajir, looked back.

( You guys! I think Visser One is trying to revive him!

Tobias, now fully Hork-Bajir, ran toward Visser One. He leapt toward her, blades flashing.

Visser Three came to very suddenly. Someone was slapping his face. (What in the name of dapsen is coing on? No one touches me without- Oh. It's you.)  
He scrambled to his feet, taking on a moment to look around and realise where he was.  
(Let's get back to this little charade, shall we?) he spat at Elfangor.

Visser One turned around just in time to see a Hork-Bajir (Tobias) coming towards her!

"Back away!" she yelled. She raised her Dracon beam, but it was too late to fire. She turned and ran away, but then felt a searing pain in her back as the blade sliced a deep gash. She screamed and stumbled to the ground.

(Charade? I suppose it would be, seeing as the expected end result isn't all that permanent.) Elfangor said.

(It's a bird morph, Visser!) Visser 3 snorted. (Not exactly the thrilling of morphs...)  
He raised his tail over at Elfangor again. (Unlike this one. Much more of a challange, this brilliant body...)

Tobias grabbed Visser One and pressed his armblade to her neck. (No one move or she dies!)

Elfangor had not been expecting an attack that early, and was caught off guard. He fell to the roof, squinting.

Visser One clenched her eyes shut, trying to stay calm, and was careful not to move an inch.

Visser 3, not expecting his attack to be so efficient, tumbled forward as he swung his tail a second time.  
(Aghh!) he yelled in rage, as he and Elfangor tumbled down into a mess of sprawling arms and hooves. Visser 3 tried to swipe again with his tail, and kicked with his legs. Eventually, he managed to deliver a powerful kick to Elfangor's head.

"ESPLIN DON'T!" Visser One shrieked in panic. "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

Even more disoriented, Elfangor arched his tail out of the chaos.

Tobias' blade nicked her chin...

Visser 3 didn't notice any of this. He wa too wrapped up in his fight with Elfangor. Now that he had given one blow, he was starting to feel cocky.  
(What is it the humans call this game?) he mused, drawing up a powerful hoof above Elfangor's head. (Ah yes. Football.)

"No! Don't kill me!" Visser One yelled. "HELP ME, you dapsen!"

(No! Elfangor!) Tobias yelled. (Don't do it, or she's dead!) The blade cut off more skin.

(Which one? They discriminate between two similar games.) Elfangor replied to the Visser.

Visser One took deep breaths. Must... remain... calm...

(Tobias, DON'T!) Marco yelled in private. (Concentrate on Visser Three. She didn't do anything!) He decided to omit the fact that he wished NOT to see his mother's head cut off.

(Tobias!) Jake barked suddenly, surpising himself. (Leave Visser One alone.)

Before Visser Three's hoof managed to come down on Elfangor's head, Elfangor suddenly leapt up and Visser Three was knocked back. The Visser took a few steps backwards.

(He's going for a running kill,) says Jake. (It looks like he's lost his sanity. Tobias, try and put the Visser off his track.)

Tobias knocked Visser One to the ground and leapt up.

(Edriss!) shouted Visser 3 without thinking. He was running at a flat out gallop towards Elfangor, a manic expression on his face. Suddenly, he kicked off his back legs, and sailed through the air heading straight for Elfangor. His hooves hit Elfangor's chest. The two of them went tumbling once more - this time, towards the edge of the roof.  
(Uh oh,) says Jake. (I don't think those two bought parachutes. Elfangor! Morph!)

Visser One got up, raising her Dracon beam in panic. She saw Visser Three and Elfangor tumbling towards the edge.

"Esplin, look out!" she yelled. "Morph!"

Visser Three could not morph. Maybe he didn't think maybe he didn't have a suitable animal to morph. He was still tumbling forwards with Elfangor, gaining speed.  
(Edriss!) he cried again...  
And then, he tumbled down into the streets below, screaming all the way.

(Protect the Ma...) Elfangor forgot he had been trying to hide that it actually was the Time Matrix. (To-) He hit the ground hard.

Beyond herself, Visser One sprinted to the edge of the roof and knelt down in shock, watching as her worst enemy and a hated Andalite warrior dropped down to the ground below.

"Esplin!" she yells. "Esplin!"

She tried to stand up, but stumbled and struggled to catch her balance as she very nearly fell off the roof herself.

(Mom!) Marco yelled to himself. He ran forward and caught the struggling Controller in his powerful gorilla arm.

"Let me go!" Visser One half-sobbed. "Let go, Andalite filth!"

Esplin lay on the ground, barely conscious. He hit some kind of awning on the way down, which slowed his fall enough so as not to result in instant death. But his bones were broken, and he wasn't going to live much longer.  
Around him, Controllers who were part of the mission raced out of the building and began to usher people away so they cannot see him.  
"Infest all who catch a glimpse at him," he heard one Controller say.  
Visser Three could barely think. He couldn't open his eyes. But he could hear...he heard a voice far away. Familiar. He knew that voice. He hated it? No...surely not. He was sure he _loved_ that voice.

Visser One finally broke free of Marco and went tearing across the roof and down the narrow stairwell leading into the building at breakneck pace. She ran down the seemingly endless floors, and when she finally arrived at ground level, she pushed open the exit door and ran outside into the mass of Controllers crowding around Visser Three. She saw him laying bleeding on the ground and knelt next to him.

"Esplin?" she asked shakily (though trying to not MAKE it sound shaky) "Are you alright?"

Esplin could barely move, but he at last managed to open his eyes.  
"Vis...Edriss," he murmured. "It's you."

"Yes, it is me," Edriss said. She hesitated, looked around, then held out a hand to stroke his facial fur. "You're going to be okay. You're going to take down that Andalite. In fact, I think he may already be dead. You win, Esplin..."

Through it all, only Visser One realized the depth of her efforts to hold back tears.

(NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) Tobias screamed. Already, he was demorphing. When he finished, he flew downwards. He looked with hope in his heart...

Somehow, he had a closeness to Elfangor that he didn't know where it came from...

Esplin looked into her eyes one last time. (_We_ won, Edriss,) he said. (We won...)  
He closed his eyes one last time...slipping away from her forever.

Jake had crept to the edge of the building.  
(Elfangor...) he whispered. The haunting image of the Andalite Prince being thrown over the edge was just too much. He couldn't watch. Now, he could see his lifeless body, several hundred feet below. Nearby was the Visser's. Surrounding them both were teams of Controllers, posing as police or security, holding people back.  
(It's over,) he muttered, scarcely believing it himself.

Visser One, realizing at last that her most relentless enemy was gone, along with the arguments, and quite frankly the undeniable feeling of joy she used to feel when she was with him, found herself missing him already. She could not keep up the act any longer. Closing her eyes and feeling the tears starting to roll down her cheeks, she turned around and ran back toward the building, only to realize that the door did not open from the outside. She punched the door as hard as she could as she collapsed onto the ground and started to sob.

"Esplin..." she whispered to no one but herself. "Why did you have to leave me here alone?..."

Esplin was bathed in white light...

Around him he could see images of his life. The missions. The murders. His friends, and enemies. And finally, he saw _her_. Edriss.

"Visser Three," he heard. "Have you served your purpose?"

He looked up and saw the Ellimist, flying, barely visible, against the white light.

(Yes, Ellimist,) he said dreamily. (I think I did...)

Jamie Cemmelon, a girl passing by, watched the events, a look of awe in her face. "What the..."

Tobias looked upon Elfangor's dead body. (NOOOOOOOOOO!) He said this publicly. He didn't care if he did. (Elfangor! NOOOOO!)

Elfangor, of course, did not reply. Entangled from the Visser, he radiated pride in some odd way.

"Blue horses!" Jamie yelled out. "Or centaurs!"

Visser One watched as the Animorphs, in their battle morphs, moved away. Suddenly, stricken by an onslaught of sudden rage, she ascended the stairs, took out her Dracon beam, and started shooting wildly. Then, to her sick joy, she heard a thought-spoken cry of pain.

(Ahhhhh!)

The wolf -- Cassie -- fell to the ground, contracted with spasms. Unluckily for Visser One, she had forgotten to switch the beam from stun level to kill level...

Jamie leapt to the ground, hearing the weapon being fired. She landed near a human-Controller.

(Cassie!) Tobias screamed. (Cassie!) He flew to her side. (Cassie, are you alright?) He checked using his intense vision for injuries.

Visser One clutched her Dracon beam, raising it again to the Animorphs.

"Die, Andalite filth!" she exclaimed, and shot again.

- TSEEEW! TSEEEEW!

Jamie screamed as she was dragged to a black van. Inside the van was one Hork-Bajir and a small pool with a portable Kandrona. Jamie's head was thrust underneath, and something slimy wriggled into Jamie's head.

Esplin 328 (not to be confused with Esplin 9466 Lesser or Prime) folded herself into the folds and crevasses of Jamie's brain. (Human?) she groaned. (How boring.)

(Get out of me!)

I don't think so, sweetheart, the Yeerk sneered. She read into Jamie's thoughts and memories. She lived in a foster home, with two parents who didn't care. All they cared about was their jobs and the Sharing. (Looks like your parents are already with us, Jamie.)

(GET OUT!)

Esplin ignored her host and said, (Infestation complete.) The Hork-Bajir grunted in approval, handing her a Dracon beam, which she took happily, and the girl, controlled by the slimy Yeerk in her head, calmly left the van, Dracon clutched in her hand.

She saw Tobias hovering over the building up ahead. "Andalite filth," she sneered, and shot.

Jake was still in shock from Elfangor's death, but there was more to worry about. He looked around, his big tiger eyes fixing on Cassie's wolf body. She had been hit - a dark burn mark could be seen on her flank. (Cassie!) Jake cried helplessly, nudging her with his nose. (Wake up - demorph! Please demorph!)

(Cassie!) yelled Tobias. But he couldn't do anything. He was plummeting to the ground, plummeting to...something soft? He heard laughing.

"We have one of the Andalites!" Esplin/Jamie yelled enthusiastically. She kicked Tobias. "Filth. Demorph from that pathetic form. Now."

Visser One shot and hit Cassie again. "DIE, Andalite filth!" She aimed for Jake, but misses.

Jake pounced out of the way. Hopefully, V1's shredder was only set to stun, but he could still smell burning fur coming from Cassie's direction. Jake decided to try and keep V1 from shooting her again - by distracting her attention to him. He began to creep forward, watching her, ready to dodge her attack.

(Never,) said Tobias, defiantly. He was worried about the others, but couldn't do anything without ending up giving the Yeerks more information than they need: that he was a hawk that could morph.

(Jake, don't be an idiot,) Tom would have rolled his eyes if he could. Instead, he tried to drag Cassie down the stairs. (Marco? Ax? Help me out here.)

Hork-Bajir were moving towards him, but Jake could see an advantage there. As the Hork-Bajir circle closer, Jake suddenly dodged to the right - behind one of the big lizards. Visser One fired at him, but hit the Hork-Bajir instead.

All of a sudden Tom remembered. (The Loreen! Guys, we can get out of here!)

Jamie grabbed Tobias, and crushed his other wing. A scream of pain can be heard by the others.

(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

(The Loreen! Yes!) Jake shouted. Suddenly, he heard Tobias. (What's going on?) he called.

Visser One shot again, barely missing Jake. She saw Jake pounce towards her, and in sudden shock she fell back, hitting her head hard on the ground and muffling a groan of pain.

(This Yeerk is...TORTURING ME!) Tobias yelled.

Esplin laughed cruelly. "Andalite filth. Why don't you morph out now?"

Tobias thought back to his Andalite morph. He could perhaps use it...but...

(Let's haul!) Tom said, emerging from the stairwell. (Can you get that Dracon?)

A truck drove up, and an unconscious, battered elephant was seen inside of it. (It was actually retrieved from the zoo).

(Rachel!)

Esplin aimed her Dracon at the bear. "Tell me now, or I'll shoot the bear!"

(NO!)

"Come on, now!"

Tobias focusds on his Andalite morph. Now that Visser Three was gone, and Visser One probably already knew about them, he figured that he should save Rachel.

Once he was fully Andalite, Esplin turns her Dracon on him and fired on stun. He crumpled, and two Hork-Bajir grabbed her arms. Her ear was pressed to his, and she wriggled free of Jamie and entered Tobias.

Tom dodged forward, hoping to swipe the Dracon away from Visser One and shoot Jamie.

Jamie, now free, fell to the ground as Esplin folded into the cracks and crevices of Tobias' "Andalite" brain. She began to access the senses...body functions...memory.

(GET OUT OF ME!) Tobias protested.

(Never would I do such a thing, Andalite. You're mine now.) Then, as she read Tobias' memories, she corrected herself, (No...not quite an Andalite, are you? You're human...but bird. Odd combination.)

(Get out!)

Esplin stood up. (The Andalite bandits are merely human children. How quaint.)

Esplin nodded to the Hork-Bajir-Controllers. (Move into a guard formation around me.)

They did so.

Visser One tried to get up, but found herself too dizzy to do so. Before she knew it, she had a Bengale tiger on her, blocking her path.

Tom grasped the Dracon, spun it to "stun", and quickly shot at Tobias.

(Do not even think about it,) Jake told Visser One. He was careful to try and sound like a stiff-upper lipped Andalite. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tom shoot at Tobias. He was sure there's a good reason, but checked anyway. (Tom? What's going on? Why are you shooting at Tobias!)

Tobias crumpled. Jamie tried to get out of the van but was cut across the back by a Hork-Bajir.

(Back away,) Tom directed, (or you lose your only infested Andalite.) To Jake he explained, (Not positive what's going on here.)

Completely out of it, Visser One fell back on her elbows. Her eyes started to close as she reached out for some unknown destination.

"Esplin..." she mumbled desperately as she tumbled down into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Marco, standing close by, shot a look at his "mother" in disbelief.

(Um, excuse me?) Marco exclaimed. (Did she just say 'Esplin'? Did I MISS something!)

His eyes diverted to Tobias, who had fallen onto the ground. (Oh god, Tobias!) He then noticed Tom with the Dracon in his hand. (Tom, what did you DO?)

(Tobias got infested. I stunned him.) Impulsively, Tom sprinted across the roof. (Oh, great. Marco, Jake...um, Ax? Anybody still conscious...get that Loreen where the Yeerks can't.)

He had more important things to think about than what in the world the dazed Visser was muttering.

Jamie dragged herself out of the van, looking down at Tobias, then grabbing his Dracon. "What-what is this? What is an Andalite?"

(The Loreen is on the ground,) Jake said. (We can't all get down as the guards are blocking the entrances! One of us in bird morph...) he looked at Tobias worriedly, (will have to go and bring it up here so everyone else can join. No idea if you can do that, I don't think you can just grab it in your talons and pick it up! It will probably require a load of mind concentration.)

Ax ducked down the stairs and began his bird morph.

(Jake, do you think they'd let Tobias go if we gave up the Visser?) Tom suggested.

(Dunno,) Jake said. (Are the Yeerks into negotiations? Guess we could have a crack at it...)  
Jake was unsure what to say; he was suddenly being forced to make those decisions.

(Mine was all right. We can give it a try.)

(Um, yeah,) Jake said. (Right, yes, good idea. You do that.) He took another glance at Tobias, then at everyone else who was still in morph. (I'll go falcon and try and get the Loreen,) he said. (Give me a shout when you've got Tobias and I'll bring it up here.) _If I can work the darn thing..._ he thought to himself.

Tom turned to address the Controllers. (Your Visser is hostage. We will trade her for the Andalite.) He indicated Tobias, still unconscious.

One of the human-Controllers, a guy looking like he had some authority, stepped up in front of Tobias with a defiant look. "You aren't getting the Andalite that easily."

Another Controller grimaced and frowned. "What are you DOING? We cannot give up the Visser!"

"Shut up!" the first Controller said.

Jamie looked around. "Vissers? Andalites? What's going on?"

The Yeerk in Tobias stirred.

Hidden rather precariously behind some ventilation shaft, Jake began to demorph. (Come on, come on!) he muttered, concentrating as hard as he can. Eventually, the last of the orange and black fur faded away, and he was sitting there shivering in his tight black shorts and teeshirt - his morphing outfit. "Falcon," he said to himself. Immediately, the changes began.

(Please hurry up,) Tom instructed the Controllers. He wanted to see how the others were coming along, but couldn't risk turning and revealing Jake's hiding spot.

At last, Jake felt the falcon's mind surface beneath his. (I'm ready,) he told Tom. Trying to remain hidden, he hopped to the edge of the building. He opened his wings and soared into the air. Letting his bird's mind take over, he tucked back his wings and fell into a dive - beak first, hurtling towards earth faster and faster. The building was over 50 stories, but in a matter of seconds, Jake was having to open his wings and slow his descent. Remaining about 30 feet from the ground, he scanned the ground, eventually finding the Loreen just where they left it.

A human-Controller stepped out of the van. "How can we trust you? Will you release the Visser first?"

(Well?) Tom asked the others, unsure of what to do.

The human-Controller hissed at Jamie, "Shut up."

Jake circled the Loreen, trying to remember how to work it. (Guys? I need to know what's going on. Is it clear for me to bring up the Loreen? Or are the Yeerks willing to make a deal?)

The Yeerk in Tobias began to stand up.

Jamie glanced around.

(I doubt it...He's regaining consciousness.)

The Controller from a while ago conceded. "Yes. Release the Visser and we will hand over the Andalite."

Visser One stirred, but remained unconscious.

Tom dragged Visser One to the other side of the roof and down the stairs, where he saw Rachel still unconscious. (Crap. Ax, how long does Rachel have in morph?)

He pressed a button and waited for the elevator.

Suddenly, Visser One's eyes shot open, and when she noticed Tom holding her, she immediately struggled to get out of his grasp. Still dazed and not totally alert, her first instinct was that of survival.

"Help!" she cried. "HELP!"

Esplin narrowed Tobias's eyes. (You will not!) he yelled defiantly. (This body is mine!) And then, he began to demorph.

Jamie watched curiously, wanting to do something.

Jake realised that the Yeerks weren't going to realise Tobias. (We'll have to try and take him with us, and starve the Yeerk out later,) he said, not realising that Esplin was morphing.

(Okay.)

Visser One stood up and tried to pull herself out of Tom's grasp.

Esplin finished morphing. (Let the Visser go, Andalite filth! Or we'll kill this girl!) He knew about the "Andalites'" morality.

Jake grabbed onto the Loreen with his talons. He concentrated hard on the roof of the building. A split second later, he was there - amidst the action. Tom was still holding Visser One threatingly. But to his left, he could see Esplin, morphing Tobias's body.  
(Tom, we have to make a choice!) Jake shouted. (We can either grab Tobias, before his Yeerk finishes morphing, and get him out of here. Or we can take Visser One with us. But you're the only one left in a morph strong enough to do either of these things. And we have to try and get Rachel and Cassie out of here as well! Marco - try and get Rachel to come to!)

Marco, circling the building in osprey morph, swooped down and landed beside Rachel's heaving bulk. No point in trying to remain unseen for the moment - the yeerks and them were at a stand-off.  
(Rachel, come on!) he thought-shouted. (Wake up! You have to!) Panicing, he resorted to his dumb jokes. (Miss Selfridge is having a 50 off sale! Quick!)

Visser One reeled back, still struggling to get away from Tom. "What are you going to do to me, Andalite filth?" she sneered, raging. "Go ahead, kill me if that's what you want! I don't CARE!"

(We'll find somewhere to starve you out of your host's head!) Jake threatened. He was concerned though for Marco's mum. He could not let her get hurt. He saw Marco, still by Rachel, watching apprehensively.  
Where could they go? Even if they did take Visser One, there were few places they could hide... Ax's scoop? Some remote desert in Zone 91?

"KILL ME, ANDALITE FILTH!" Visser One yelled, hysterical. "KILL ME IF YOU WANT ME DEAD SO BADLY!"

With a hard pull, she managed to break away from Tom's hand.

(Guys!) Marco yelled. (Catch her, she's getting away!)

Tears blurring her eyes, Visser One ran to some unknown destination. Somewhere along the way, she saw a Dracon beam on the ground. Looking back, she saw Tom and the tiger racing forward to corner her. Her back was against the wall of the building... There was no way out.

In sudden anguish, and with tears running down her cheeks, Visser One picked up the Dracon beam.

"I'm sorry..." she choked in a murmur.

She turned up the setting on the beam and, gazing blindly at nothing, pressed it against her temple.

(MOM!) Marco yelled, knowing instantly what the Visser was about to do. (MOM! _NO_!)

But it was too late for Eva, or for the Yeerk Visser within her to react to this new development. For at that moment, closing her eyes one last time, Visser One pulled the trigger.

- TSEEEEEEEEEEW!

The shot resounded a mile away as Visser One, and her host body, crumpled onto the ground.

(Oh, god!) cried Jake, shocked. (The Visser killed herself!) After a second, he realised, (that means we have no bargaining tool anymore! We have to get out of here!) He looked around helplessly at Rachel, Cassie and Tobias. He panicked. The Hork Bajir were closing in, and there was nothing he could do.

And then, the world stopped. Time stood still. There was silence - not even Jake's powerful falcon hearing could hear a thing. But then, Jake realised that he was no longer a falcon. He was human - wearing his old morphing suit. Around his, he could see Tom, Marco, Cassie and Rachel in their original selves. They were awake, and moving.

The Ellimist stood in front of them, a glowing, ethereal being.

"Tobias," Jake said. "Why isn't Tobias here?"

Even before the Ellimist had brought them to this state, the whole world had stopped for Marco. The picture was still fresh in his mind: His mother, or at least the Yeerk within her, had shot herself. Killed herself! His mother was dead! After all that... she was really gone.

_No... No, this is not happening. It CAN'T be happening! My mother is not... dead..._

Marco blinked back tears.

Jake quickly turned to Marco. "I'm...sorry," he said, at a loss as what to say. "There was nothing we could do. At least she's not in any more pain, from that...slug."

"But WHY would Visser One kill herself?" Marco raged. "What did SHE have to be suicidal about!"

The Ellimist gave Jake a crooked smile. "There are many timelines that have been twisted. Things are not as they could have been." Suddenly, the Loreen appeared at the Animorphs' feet. "You have a chance to revert it."

"Revert it?" Marco asked, hopeful again. "You mean my mother... and Elfangor could be alive? And Tobias could be uninfested?"

"Yes. However, the stalemate means Crayak can continue with his schemes. Already, E-the former Visser One is engaged in a distant part of the galaxy.

You can use the Matrix, for that is what it is, and take on the dangerous duty of reconstructing this timeline. Or I can advance you to the Garatron homeworld."

"Advance us to the Garatron home world to do what?" Marco asked, sensing something fishy.

"Defeat a fledgling Empire before it can do too much damage."

"What kind of a fledgling Empire...?" Marco asked. "Andalites with pitchforks?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you that."

Jamie looked around. "What...what..." Time had stopped for her. She listened to the Animorphs and the Ellimist, not understanding anything...

"Already innocent bystanders have been drawn into this weave. I cannot guarantee that she will remain unaffected if you try and interfere with the flow of time. You, on the other hand," he addressed Jamie, "I can safely remove. You will not need to have gone through any of that trauma."

"I don't like this," Jake was muttering. "We don't know what's going on." Suddenly, he pointed a finger at the Ellimist - like he was going to try and threaten the most powerful being in the galaxy. "You just trick us! You say one thing and do another! I bet you knew about Elfangor and Visser Three dying again. And why can't you tell us about this mission?" He paused. "What are Garatron, anyway?"

"Garatrons are a race of...quadrupeds. And I can't tell you about the mission because I have certain limitations on my...moves.'

"We can't make this decision!" Tom blurted. "Where's Melissa when-" He notices the Matrix as if for the first time.

"Quadrupeds? Like horses? Or...Andalites?" Jake said. Just then, he noticed Tom looking at the Time Matrix. He knew what he was thinking.

"Like Andalites."

"Guys?" Marco asked, giving Jamie the fish eye and trying not to think about his dead mother. "... Who is this girl?"

"An example of how this timeline is affecting others outside the war."

"Is she coming with us?" Marco asked. Then, under his breath he muttered, "Great. Another "initiation ceremony"."

"No. The choice will be for your group only."

"Wait," Jamie said. "I-I want to help...it's the only thing in my pathetic life that has ever mattered. I don't want to return to my old life..."

Marco snorted. "Look, you have NO idea, okay? Trust me, you DON'T want to be involved in this mess."

"You will have a dangerous task, Jamie," the Ellimist said. "But your place is not with these. You belong back where you came from: you have seen the horror of the Yeerk menace, and you must remain on Earth to oppose it."

"I do. My life is nothing. I...I haven't had anything to live for. Now, I want to fight. Whatever these things are, I want to fight them. I'm tired of my old life...the dull times at school...the horrible home life with my adoptive parents...and the Sharing meetings. No, wait, the Sharing is fun. I just joined, and I think I really like it..."

"Okay, first step. QUIT THE SHARING. Trust me, you want to stay as far away from there as possible!" said Marco.

Before Jamie could respond, the Ellimist reached towards her protectively. A dark band began to cut her off from the others.

"At least she's safe..." Marco said.

"Great," Jamie mumbled, as she was returned to her reality. "I hate the world anyway...it would be cool if aliens took over it...heh..."

The Ellimist addressed the Animorphs. "Have you come to a decision?"

"Jake?"

Jamie sulked. "Hello, boring planet Earth, destined to be more boring the next day." She had arrived on a desolate street corner. "Blegh blegh blegh blegh blegh." She made her way to the Sharing building. She didn't care about the odd humans telling her not to. In fact, her life was so much the pits that she'd spend the rest of her life in the Sharing complex. Her anger that they wouldn't include her is so fierce that when she arrived, she was actually struggling to smile. She opened the door, accidentally slamming it closed. "Sorry," she said through gritted teeth as she made her way to an area where they had paper to draw on. She grabbed some and a few pencils and crayons. She wandered off to a corner where there are no people and sat down. She began drawing a picture of a Hork-Bajir. The Hork-Bajir was eating a person.

"Why are you looking at me, anyway?" Jake said, looking at Marco. "Like I'm meant to decide?"

"Let's face it," Tom sighed, "I...care too much. I can't make this call."

"I say we do it." Marco said. "You say Visser One will be there? ... That Yeerk killed..." he choked, "... killed my mother. I'm going to make sure she pays for it."


End file.
